Call Me A Schemer, Call Me A Freak
by CarVie16
Summary: Takes place after "Welcome To My Wicked World." Almost one year after the events of the film, the Descendants task themselves with the mission to travel to a mythical temple in a mysterious island, because Maleficent is on her way there to complete her latest plan for world domination. Will the four misfits succeed, or will Auradon be doomed to suffer?
1. Anniversary

**I'm back! Here it is. The story that I was originally planning to write after "Mischief In My Blood," until I decided to write a series of short stories first. I hope you all enjoy it. I am trying so hard to write a decent story.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

It has been exactly three hundred and sixty-five days since the arrival of the first batch of villain kids to Auradon Prep. They have changed both their own lives and the lives of everyone in Auradon. Their change of heart has given the people hope that the new generation of villains can be different from their parents. Until King Ben is ready to invite a new class of villain descendants to Auradon, the four ex-villains are striving to show everyone in the kingdom that they have truly changed.

Carlos has proven himself the brightest student in Auradon Prep. He gets straight A's and impresses everyone with his technological knowledge. Many students ask him to tutor them, which often overwhelms him, but he is more than glad to help. He has become the official tutor of Jane, because Fairy God Mother has been looking for one to help Jane learn and pass high school. But nothing in his new life in Auradon has made him happier than being in a relationship with the girl he has loved for a long time. Evie. After several missed opportunities, Carlos manages to tell her "I love you" and, to his surprise, she told him the exact same words.

Jay still has his old pick-pocketing habits, but he only steals if he wants to commit harmless revenge or just for the fun of it. He is still one of the star players of the Tourney team and has won his very first Regular Season MVP trophy. Now, he aims to lead the Auradon Knights to a second straight championship. Off the field, he is currently dating the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip, Princess Audrey. Some people compare their romance to Rapunzel and Flynn Rider because Jay is a thief and Audrey is a princess, but all the couple cares about is developing their relationship until they are ready to take it to the next level.

Evie has improved very much since moving to Auradon Prep. The girl who once cared only about her looks is now a combination of brains and beauty. She has become one of Auradon Prep's most popular students due to her beauty and one of its brightest, considering how much her knowledge has advanced. Studying with Doug has helped her embrace the genius side of her, and she is beginning to become a person other girls turn to when they need beauty tips. As happy as she was with her new life, the greatest thing that's happened to Evie since coming to Auradon is the fact that she is finally dating a certain white-haired tech prodigy.

Mal is, arguably, the happiest among the four ex-villains. Growing up in the Isle of the Lost, she was malicious, unforgiving, ruthless, but above all, rotten to the core. She has always been the most feared of the new generation, but when she came to Auradon, everything changed. Casting a love spell on Ben for her plans only ended up with her falling in love with the king-to-be. When he reveals his true feelings for her, it motivated Mal to reveal her own. Moved by the young king to change her ways, Mal gave an encouraging speech to her friends to turn over a new leaf. Ever since defeating her own mother in front of everyone at Ben's coronation, it seems that Mal's life was taking a turn to a beautiful future. The only thing that can ruin her future is the secret she has been hiding. The inner darkness she inherited from her mother continues to try to consume her, but she ignores it because she is too happy to let anything get in her way of a future with Ben.

Maleficent is still loose on Auradon, but the four ex-villains are more than ready to face her should she show her face again.

* * *

Mal wakes up to another sunny day in Auradon. She heard her phone beep. It was a message from Ben. It said, "Enchanted Lake. After breakfast." Mal smiles at the message and gets up to get ready. She saw that Evie was not in bed, and the door was slightly open.

"Probably having another lip-to-lip session with the snowball," she guessed.

Later that day, at the Enchanted Lake, Ben is sitting down under the gazebo with a picnic blanket, filled with food, including a bowl of strawberries for Mal. He has been waiting for fifteen minutes, but he didn't lose patience. He was a patient man. He was just going to enjoy the tranquility until his girlfriend arrives. Suddenly, he heard magic behind him. It startled him. Lucky for him, it was Mal.

"You meant to scare me, right?" asked Ben.

"Maybe," said Mal playfully. She sits down on the picnic blanket. She picks up a strawberry and eats it. "So, what's the occasion?"

"The first anniversary of your first day here in Auradon," said Ben.

"How can you be so sure it's been exactly a year?" asked Mal, eating another strawberry.

"I counted the days. It's been three hundred sixty-five days since the day you and your friends first arrived," answered Ben.

"Nice to know you care about the time," said Mal.

"I'm still counting the days to the first anniversary of our first date," said Ben. "So far, I've counted three hundred forty-four days. Only twenty-one more to go."

Mal just laughed a little.

"Still happy that you met me?" asked Ben.

"You know the answer to that," said Mal. "Still happy you met me?"

"I think you know the answer to that," said Ben, smiling.

While Mal continues to eat the strawberries, the smile on her face drops. Ben noticed it.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," lied Mal. "Why?"

"Because you look a little troubled," said Ben.

"Let's just say my life here is not 100% perfect," said Mal.

"Why?" asked Ben.

"That's personal," said Mal. "Unless you want me to curse the land, I suggest you leave it alone."

"You're never going to stop these jokes, aren't you?" questioned Ben.

"I may not want to rule the world by my mother's side anymore, but that doesn't mean I still don't enjoy being wicked," said Mal.

"You're anything, but wicked," said Ben.

"Maybe not," said Mal. She smirks then says, "I'm mal-icious."

Ben just smiled, amused at his girlfriend.

"So, your majesty, any new plans?" asked Mal.

"I do have one," said Ben. "I was thinking that, someday, I can put up a museum in honor of you and your friends."

"That's unnecessary," said Mal.

"Wouldn't you want the people of Auradon to know of your story for centuries to come?" asked Ben.

"You can put it up on one condition," said Mal. "I get to paint portraits for you to put up."

"You know I can't say no to you," replied Ben.

"If I asked you for permission to get revenge on Audrey, would you say no?" said Mal playfully.

Ben didn't know what to answer and just let out a little laugh.

"I thought so," said Mal, predicting he wouldn't say anything.

"What about you? Do you have plans?" asked Ben.

"Besides ending the threat that is my mother, not really," said Mal. "Although, I am planning on volunteering to be someone's bridesmaid for her wedding someday."

"Who?" asked Ben.

"That's need-to-know," said Mal.

"So, am I suppose to leave it to you to announce their engagement?" asked Ben.

"Probably," said Mal. "But forget about who the mystery couple is. Let's just enjoy this moment."

The two just ate quietly and enjoyed the breathtaking view of the majestic lake.

"Do you want me to teach you swimming now?" asked Ben.

"No way," said Mal. "I'm ready to learn when I say I am."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Museum of Cultural History, the security guard is having a cup of coffee as he tries to stay awake from a practically boring day on the job. Suddenly, black smoke clouds him and he goes to sleep. A black silhouette sneaks through the shadows until it reaches the portrait of Belle and Beast in the Heroes Gallery. The silhouette uses magic to move the portrait, revealing a safe.

" _Welcome. If you want to open the safe, you have to answer the riddle,"_ said the voice of a computer.

"Lay it on me," said the silhouette.

" _The riddle is: What is the magic word that will give you anything?_ " said the computer voice.

"Please," answered the silhouette.

" _That answer is correct,_ " replied the computer voice.

The safe opens and inside it is a scroll locked up in a bottle. The silhouette grabs it. Suddenly, the alarms went off. The mysterious figure immediately disappears.

 **That concludes the first chapter. I know it's short, but, like I said before, try to enjoy it. After all, it's only the beginning.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	2. History Lesson

**Ladies and gentleman, I give you the second chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

In the hallway at Auradon Prep, a blue-haired narcissist by the name of Evie is having a kissing session with a white-haired tech prodigy named Carlos. It was the weekend and they needed a very private spot where they won't be interrupted, so they chose the school. However, there was someone in the school. It was Mr. Deley, exiting the science lab. He saw the two lovers, but he decided to leave them be, walking away.

Evie and Carlos finally separated their lips.

"How long have we been here?" asked Evie.

"Well, we started about 9 o'clock, so..." Carlos takes out his phone. "... thirty-four minutes."

"It felt longer," said Evie.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" said Carlos.

"You know as much as I do that this is real," responded Evie.

"How did this happen? Us?" wondered Carlos.

"I think you already know. You got love advise from Mal and told me how you felt about me, then I told how I felt about you," said Evie. "Oh, wait, that was rhetorical, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much," responded Carlos. "But thanks for the reminder."

"Who would have ever thought that one little night in the garden could change everything?" mentioned Evie.

"I was just taking Mal's advise," said Carlos.

"You didn't tell me how you felt about me. You just reminded me of how special you were to me," said Evie.

"Well, there's no use dwelling in the past," said Carlos.

"The past is past," joked Evie, laughing.

"You're never going to stop that, are you?" asked Carlos.

"Mischief in my blood," said Evie, laughing again.

"And that's why I love you," said Carlos.

"So, what do you wanna do? We can get out of here and hang out somewhere else, or do you want to go another round?" asked Evie.

"I think I prefer another round," said Carlos.

The two reunited their lips, but fifteen seconds later, both their phones started ringing. Mal was calling Evie. Jay was calling Carlos. The two walked away from each other before answering their calls.

"Hey, M," greeted Evie.

 _"E, to the museum. Now," said Mal._

"Why?" asked Evie.

 _"Just get over here," said Mal. She hanged up._

Evie looked at Carlos.

"Okay, I'll be right there," said Carlos before hanging up on Jay.

"Who called?" asked Evie.

"Jay," answered Carlos.

"What did he want?" asked Evie.

"I needed to get to the museum," said Carlos.

"Funny. Mal said the same thing to me," mentioned Evie.

"We better go," said Carlos.

The two left the school and ran to the museum.

* * *

Evie and Carlos arrived at the museum and Doug was waiting for them in the front door. He led them to the Heroes Gallery, where Mal, Jay, Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, and Jane were, as well as Fairy God Mother and Ben's parents. They were standing near an open safe.

"What's going on here?" asked Carlos.

"We've been robbed," said Chad.

"Worse," said Ben.

"What's in the safe?" asked Evie.

"Something important," answered Belle.

"Inside the safe is a map," said Beast.

"A map? Leading to where?" asked Lonnie.

Belle and Beast looked at each other.

"I think it's alright to tell them," said Fairy God Mother.

"The map leads to a place called the Temple of Waqie," explained Belle.

"Can we get a little more information?" asked Mal.

Beast explains. "Long ago, the temple was once the home of the very first wizards. The temple was magical. It is the source of the wizards' powers. Their duty was to balance the world. However, one wizard disapproved of the way they do so. He believed that force was the only way to balance the world. He created a magical sundial that has the power to change reality, but the wizards stopped him from using it. They could not destroy the sundial, but they can ensure that no one ever uses it. They abandoned the temple and protected it with a force field, so no magic can enter through it ever again. Then, they make sure that no one ever knows that the temple existed."

"If they wanted it to be a myth, how come you have a map that leads you to there?" asked Mal.

"One of the wizards kept a map. It was passed down through the centuries until we were the ones entrusted to keep it hidden," said Beast.

"And you kept it in a safe behind your own portrait? Pretty smart, but now..." said Audrey.

"We know, Audrey," interrupted Belle. "Someone took it."

"I told you the riddle was too easy," said Beast to his wife.

"Well, I didn't expect anyone to find the safe," said Belle.

"What was the riddle?" asked Mal.

"'What is the magic word that will give you anything?'" answered Belle.

"Let me guess. The answer is 'please,'" guessed Mal.

"Yes," confirmed Belle, embarrassed.

"I think I know who has the map," said Mal.

"Who?" asked Jane.

"My mom," answered Mal. "Remember our summer crisis?"

"The one where Evie went back to the Isle to get a rose?" asked Lonnie.

"Yup," confirmed Mal. "My mom was here once, trying to open the safe, and from the looks of it, she figured out the riddle."

"For someone so evil, she knew 'please' was the answer," said Chad with humor.

"Maleficent harnessing the power to change reality. I cannot even imagine the horror," said Beast.

"Didn't you say there was a force field guarding the temple?" asked Evie. "What are the odds she can break through it?"

"I don't know, but we cannot wait to find out," said Beast. "We have to stop her."

"Sir... I mean..." Mal coughed. "Adam, I insist you let me and my friends take this journey."

Beast turns to his son. Ben looks at Mal.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ben.

"Ben, we've handled my mother before. How many times do I have to remind you?" said Mal.

"Hang on a second," interrupted Jay. "How are we going to find the temple if we don't even have a map?"

"Well, lucky for you, I kept a spare," said Belle.

Beast looks at her, confused.

"I was thinking we take a family vacation in the forest. The map is just so we don't get lost," explained Belle. "I'll go get it." She and her husband leave the museum.

As soon as the royal couple was out of sight, Ben looks at Mal again. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," said Mal.

"I want to be there for you," said Ben.

"I'd love for you to come, but this is dangerous," said Mal. "Auradon needs its king."

"And I need you," protested Ben. "I know you can take care of yourself, but..."

"No buts, your majesty," interrupted Mal. "You're not coming."

"Well, I'm coming anyway," said Ben.

"Ben, don't push it," warned Mal.

"Why? You'll hypnotize to stay or something?" responded Ben.

Mal was beginning to feel the anger, then her hands were beginning to catch on fire. She ran away and hid from sight. She was once again feeling the darkness trying to consume her. It does every time she begins to get furious. She takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. The fire was gone.

"I wish I can just get rid of this," she said quietly. "Wait, Beast said the sundial in the temple has the power to change reality. Maybe..."

She looks at her own hands and a smirk shows up on her face.

Meanwhile...

"Is something wrong with her?" asked Ben.

"Oh, you know, Mal. She can get a little over the edge," said Evie. "I mean... can you blame her for caring about you? Why do you think she wants you to stay behind?"

Ben remained silent.

"What do you think Maleficent would do if she found the temple?" wondered Jane.

"I think it's obvious, Jane. She can turn over the tables. Villains will dominate the land, while heroes are the ones treated like prisoners," said Carlos.

"I thought she prefers to work alone," said Chad.

"Well, here's a second guess. She can make herself ruler of Auradon, and have Mal by her side," said Carlos.

"I think it's better to just get out there and stop her instead of thinking about the worst," said Jay.

"We need a map," reminded Evie.

"Then let's wait for Belle, then we go," said Jay.

"Don't you guys need to pack up or something?" asked Doug.

"It's like you think we're going on a hike," replied Evie.

"Well, you never know," said Doug.

* * *

Later, Belle returns with the map. She shows it to the rest.

"Uh, Doug, I take back what I said. It looks like we are going on a hike," said Evie.

Mal rips the map away from Belle's hands. "Well, we got no time to loose. Let's go."

"You could have asked for the map politely," said Belle.

"Does being polite matter to me 100% of the time?" retorted Mal.

"That's not very nice, young lady," said Beast.

"I'm sorry," apologized Mal. "But with my mom trying to change reality... the situation is more dire than any."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Lonnie.

"What we planned from the start. Stop my mother," said Mal. She saw a different look on Lonnie's face. "What are you thinking?"

"Remember that fight in the gardens? You tried to kill your mother," reminded Lonnie.

"I thought Evie was dead. I wanted to avenger her," sad Mal. "But no one is going to die. We're all going to come back."

Evie steps forward. "But if one of us dies...?"

Mal didn't speak. After a long pause, she said, "No one is going to die on my watch."

"So, when do we leave?" asked Jay.

"Immediately," answered Mal.

"Don't we need to pack up?" pointed out Evie.

"Fine. Pack up, then we go," said Mal.

 **The adventure will begin in the next chapter. I hope you CarVie fans enjoyed the the CarVie cuteness at the beginning.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	3. The Journey Begins

**The journey begins. Prepare to see the Descendants go against mother nature. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

The Descendants took about one hour to prepare for the trip. Besides food and sleeping bags, Evie packed her beauty supplies, Jay brought his favorite board game, Monopoly, which he plays with Carlos at times, and the white-haired tech prodigy packs his new and improved state-of-the-art weaponry (non-lethal, of course). Mal didn't pack much. She was too focused on the task at hand, and her mysterious plan for the temple.

After having lunch with Ben and his parents, the four ex-villains are preparing to leave. The other heroes kids came over to the castle to say their goodbyes.

"Be careful, hero," said Audrey to Jay.

"Relax. I'll be fine," assured Jay.

Jay kisses Audrey on the cheek.

Jane approaches Carlos. "What do you have in store?"

"The usual, but better," answered Carlos.

"Have you considered my suggestion?" asked Jane.

"I did," answered Carlos. "It's in the bag."

"Hey, sweetheart, time to go," called Evie.

"Coming," said Carlos

"I'm happy for you two," said Jane to Carlos.

"I know. I'm the luckiest guy in the world," responded Carlos.

"And she's the luckiest girl in the world," added Jane.

"Don't worry, Jane. Maybe one day, you'll find someone," said Carlos.

"I hope so," said Jane. "Be careful out there."

Carlos leaves to join his girlfriend. He saw her talking to Doug.

"Should I put our science project on hold?" asked Doug.

"I think you should," answered Evie. "I don't want you doing all the work."

"Just be back as soon as you can," said Doug.

"It's gonna be hard to promise that, but I can promise that I will be back," said Evie.

Carlos shows up.

"We better go," said Evie.

"Take care," said Doug.

Mal was staring at the blue sky while she waits for her friends to finish their goodbyes. Ben stands next to her.

"Still can't come with you?" asked Ben.

"Yes," said Mal.

"I guess we're finished," said Ben, giving up.

"Ben, I've beaten my mother over and over again. There's no reason my streak should stop. Good triumphs over evil," said Mal.

"I just don't know what I would do without you," said Ben.

"My mom doesn't have the stomach to kill her own daughter," said Mal. "Besides, she wants me to join her. Changing reality will enable her to do so."

"So, after you stop her, what are you going to do?" asked Ben.

"Send her back to the Isle," answered Mal. "It's the best move."

"I hope you don't change your mind," said Ben.

"I'm trying to be good," reminded Mal.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," said Ben.

"Exactly why you can stop worrying," said Mal. She presses her lips on the young king's cheek. "Just take care of your kingdom."

"Maleficent is heading for a temple thought to be a myth. I think Auradon is completely safe," pointed out Ben humorously.

Mal rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, Mal, we're ready," said Evie.

"So, where do we start?" asked Jay.

Mal looks at the map. "According to the map, the temple is located in Alghumud Forest. It's located in the Forgotten Island."

"Why is it called that?" asked Carlos.

"No one has ever been there for centuries. Every explorer who went there never came back," explained Ben.

"Now I'm scared," said Carlos.

Mal smacks him in the back of the head. "You're always scared."

Carlos holds the back of his head in pain. "And you're not?"

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing someone I love," said Mal. "So, lets go."

"The Forgotten Island is three days away by boat," said Lonnie. "How are you going to get there fast? Can your transportation spell take you that far?"

"No," answered Mal.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Lonnie.

"Something crazy," answered Mal. "Carlos, remember the prototype you were fixing for your car?"

"Yeah," answered Carlos. "Why?"

Mal raised an eyebrow, expecting him to guess her idea. Carlos puts his hand on his chin, thinking. After five seconds, he realized what Mal is planning.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the four ex-villains are on a speedboat, provided by Ben, upgraded with Carlos' boosters, which were intended for his car, but he tuned them to be used for a boat. The ride was fast, so fast that everyone, except Mal, were wearing their seatbelts. Mal is on the driver's seat, steering the boat towards the Forgotten Island.

Nine hours later, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have fallen asleep, despite the boat still near max speed. Mal uses a pair of binoculars she borrowed from Carlos' bag to keep an eye out for the island. Soon enough, she caught sight of an island. She checked the compass. It says they're traveling northeast, which is where Ben said they would find the island. She knew it was the one.

"Wake up, guys," said Mal. They all did. She tells them, "We're here."

"I don't see anything," said Evie.

"That's because it's miles away, but we're close," said Mal.

"Why not wake us up when we're at shore?" asked Jay, rubbing his eyes.

"Because I'm taking us there right now," said Mal.

She waves her finger and casts the transportation spell, teleporting herself, her friends, and their supplies off the speedboat, leaving it at high speed without anyone driving it.

* * *

The VK quartet have teleported to the island, only to end up crashing into the sand, except for Mal, who lands on her feet.

"Put this on your spellbook, Mal," started Carlos. "Never teleport off a high-speed vehicle with passengers."

"Hey, at least we're here," said Mal.

"But without a way to get back home," added Evie. "What's gonna happen to the speedboat?"

"My guess. Crash," said Mal humorously in a deadpan tone.

"And you didn't think about that?" complained Jay.

"Relax. We can call Ben to send another ride," said Mal. "The three-day ride home will be worth it once we stop mom."

"Alright, let's set up camp for the night," said Evie, yawning.

"No," said Mal. "We start walking now. There's only less than two hours before midnight. That's when we'll turn in for the night."

Mal's friends sighed, annoyed. They put their knapsacks on their backs and joined Mal, who was already walking into the forest.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are still trudging through the forest, trying to catch up with Mal, who doesn't seem to be slowing down one minute.

"Mal, wait!" called out Evie. "You're going too fast."

"Or you're going too slow," said Mal. "Pick up the pace."

"Mal, it's very late in the evening," said Evie.

"Can't we continue this walk in the morning?" asked Jay, tired.

"No," answered Mal, still walking.

"I know you're worried about your mother reaching that temple, but why are you acting like as if she's already there?" wondered Carlos.

"Think. My mom doesn't know how to drive a boat, so how is she going to get here?" Mal expected them to guess.

Carlos answered first. "By turning into a dragon."

"Bingo," replied Mal. "If I'm correct, she'll be here by morning. We need to get as far ahead as we can."

Mal continues walking as fast as she can while her friends struggle to keep up. The four approach a really big tree. They saw dead ancient warriors surround it. The tree had giant roots that stretched very far, so they had to jump over them. Too tired, Evie couldn't jump high enough and ends up tripping on a root and falls face-first on the ground. Suddenly, the ancient warriors started waking up.

Carlos helps Evie up.

"Um, guys..." started Jay.

"Keep moving, Jay!" yelled Mal. She turns around only to see what Jay was trying to tell them.

Evie and Carlos were confronted by one warrior. It was about to use its spear on them, but the two leaped out of the way.

"I thought they were dead," said Carlos.

"My guess is that they wake up if someone touches the tree," said Mal.

"How do you know that?" asked Jay, trying to avoid being killed.

"I did some research on more myths about the island," said Mal. "The tree is ancient. Its sap can be used to heal wounds. When the people started abusing it, these warriors were assigned by the wizards to safeguard the tree."

"The wizards would assign murderers?" complained Carlos, jumping over a spear swing.

"They're dead, Carlos," said Mal, telling him why the warriors are ruthless.

The four keep on trying to avoid getting speared. Mal lights up her hands with dark magic and fires magic blasts at every undead warrior in sight, destroying each with only one blast. Jay pick pockets one warrior of his spear and uses it to impale any warrior that comes towards him. Carlos takes out a smoke pellet from his bag and throws it to the ground, smoking the area. Carlos gives Evie a few of his paint bombs. The two use the mist to their advantage and use the bombs to encase the warriors in paint. Once the dust cleared, everyone can see the warriors trapped in paint struggling to break free. However, one sneaked up behind Evie. By the time she reacted, the warrior got her arm with his spear, giving her a serious cut. While Evie tries to stop the bleeding, Mal takes out the last warrior by unleashing a fire punch straight through its chest, causing it to melt to ash in a second. Mal blasts fire at the remaining warriors and they melt as well.

Carlos approached his wounded friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive, but in pain," answered Evie.

"Good thing I brought a first aid kit," said Carlos. "Jay, get my bag."

"Wait," interrupted Mal. "That won't be necessary." She looks at the tree.

Mal ignites her finger with fire and drills through the tree, causing it to leak sap. Mal uses her magic to levitate some of the sap and gently places it on Evie's cut. The latter groans in pain for a moment, until she relaxed. The sap was doing its work.

"That should heal soon," said Mal.

Carlos gets the first aid kit and wraps Evie's arm in a cast.

"I think we should camp for the night," said Mal.

"Now that Evie's hurt, you want to risk your mom getting ahead of us?" responded Jay.

"I'm sorry," apologized Mal. "If we have turned in for the night earlier, this wouldn't have happened."

The four begin setting up their sleeping bags. Evie, Jay, and Carlos wasted no time shutting their eyes, while Mal stayed up for a moment. She was feeling guilty about what happened to Evie. Soon enough, she closes her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was still asleep. Suddenly, Evie mysteriously teleports from her sleeping bag. She reappears in another part of the forest. Feeling that she wasn't sleeping on her sleeping bag, she wakes up. Her first sight was Maleficent. She let out a brief scream and crawled back in fear.

"You're here!" she yelled. "Guys!"

"Don't bother. I've taken you so far away, they can't hear you scream," said Maleficent.

"What do you want from me?" asked Evie. "Trying to take us out one by one?"

"Yes, but not by killing," replied Maleficent. "Let me ask you a question. Do you love that dog lover?"

"Y-y-yes," answered Evie.

"And does he love you?" asked Maleficent.

"Yes," answered Evie. "Why are you interested in our love?"

"Because I want you to use his love for you to break him," said Maleficent.

Evie can only put on a scared look on her face as she prepares for what Maleficent might force her to do.

 **That's it for now. Wait for the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	4. We're Not Alone, Are We?

**The journey continues. Try to enjoy it. It's not easy for me to make a story interesting when it involves walking through a forest.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

The dawn has come and Mal wakes up as the sun touches her face. She saw Jay and Carlos still asleep, but Evie was not in her sleeping bag. Before she goes out to search for her best friend, Evie came out from behind a tree. Mal sighs in relief.

"Midnight stroll?" asked Mal.

"You can say that," said Evie, though she was hiding the fact about her meeting with Maleficent.

"I'm guessing you fell asleep on the stroll," said Mal.

"Well, I was really tired," said Evie. She saw the boys, still sleeping. "Should we wake them up?"

"You wake them up. I'm going to scout ahead," said Mal.

Evie takes out her phone and started playing some music at max volume. The boys woke up. She turns off the music.

"What time is it?" asked Jay.

Evie looks at her phone. It says 5:07. "Dawn," she answered.

"Can't you wait for two hours?" complained Jay.

"You know Mal wouldn't like that," said Evie.

"Well, where is she?" asked Carlos.

"Scouting," answered Evie. "We should keep moving."

"I thought the point of scouting is to come back and report the dangers," said Jay.

"Maybe, but we have to go now," said Evie.

"You sound worried," said Carlos.

"I'm worried about Mal," lied Evie. "If we don't finish this mission soon, she'll lose her mind. If Maleficent gets to the temple first, she'll get furious, and we know that none of us want to see furious."

Carlos gets his knapsack and immediately said, "Which way?"

Evie pointed to the direction Mal walked off to. She grabs both her knapsack and Mal's and started walking with the boys. However, she was beginning to slow down, still troubled from Maleficent's plan. She was still troubled. She kept asking herself, "Why would she want to ruin my love life? I thought she wants to ruin Mal's."

* * *

The three kept walking through the forest until they saw Mal, sitting on a sturdy tree branch, using Carlos' binoculars to look out for anything.

"Mal!" called Evie.

Mal looks down and saw her friends.

"Why move now? I haven't reported anything yet," wondered Mal.

"I thought you would want us to move quickly," said Evie.

"Smart girl," complimented Mal.

"So, see anything?" asked Jay.

"Are those my binoculars?" added Carlos.

"Yes," answered Mal. "And as for your question, Jay, I can see a pack of sleeping wolves up ahead. We need to go around." She falls backwards off the branch and lands gracefully on her feet.

"Nice," complimented Evie.

"Thank you," responded Mal. She and Evie fist-bump. "Follow me."

Evie, Jay, and Carlos follows Mal to a path to avoid running into the wolves. On the way, Carlos notices that Evie is feeling down.

"Something wrong, beautiful?" he asked.

Evie smiled a bit at what he called her. "Nothing at all."

"You look sad," said Carlos.

"I'm fine," said Evie. "I guess I'm just a little over the edge from last night."

"You're hiding something," said Carlos. "What is it?"

Evie hesitated to answer. "It's personal. I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"Alright, but remember, you can tell me anything," said Carlos.

When Jay walked past them, Carlos took advantage of the opportunity. He pulls Evie closer for a brief kiss. Evie lets out a big smile.

"And that's why," added Carlos.

"You always know how to cheer me up," said Evie.

"There's more of 'em coming if you won't cheer up," said Carlos with humor.

"Maybe feeling down has some advantages," said Evie humorously, playing along with Carlos.

The two started laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" interrupted Jay.

"None of your business," said Evie.

"Well, let's go. Mal's getting too far ahead again," said Jay, continuing to walk.

Carlos joins the ex-thief. Evie's smile dropped, but kept it hidden from her boyfriend.

A few seconds later, Evie, Jay, and Carlos caught up with Mal, who was standing near the edge of a cliff. There was a ravine. Deep below is a valley full of sharp spikes and skeletons wearing explorer's clothes.

Mal sighs. "Typical. They should've called this the Island of Siwang."

"Siwang?" questioned a confused Evie.

"It's Chinese for 'death,'" said Mal.

"Sounds like you've been paying attention in language class," complimented Evie. "What's Greek for 'love'?"

"Agapi," answered Mal.

"Nice," responded Evie.

"So, what do we do now? Risk being killed by wolves?" asked Jay.

"I have magic, Jay," reminded Mal.

Mal was about to cast her transportation spell, until a magic beam came out of nowhere and hit her. When Mal recovered, she couldn't light up her hands.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Jay.

"Do you think it's Maleficent?" guessed Evie.

"No, it wasn't," said Mal. "That blast was light magic. It's temporarily neutralized my magic."

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Carlos.

Mal looks over at the other end of the ravine. "We jump to the other side."

"What?!" exclaimed her friends simultaneously.

"Are you kidding me?" said Jay.

"Since when do I kid?" responded Mal. "At least, in a situation like this?"

"Uh..." Jay paused. "Never."

"Exactly," said Mal. "Look, without my magic, we need to improvise. Unless we want to be a wolf's breakfast, we need to try. Besides, think of this as survival training."

"So we're trying to stop your mother... and learn survival at the same time?" questioned Carlos.

"Yup, pretty much," answered Mal.

"Well, might as well make a memory out of this." Evie takes out her phone and takes a picture of the ravine.

"Carlos, take out your grapnel," ordered Mal.

Carlos was puzzled. "How did you know I have a... oh, right, you looked in my bag." He reaches in his knapsack, takes out his grapnel, and gives it to Mal. Mal shoots the hook and it anchors to a rock. Mal wraps around the grapnel to a nearby tree stump. She begins walking across the grapnel rope like a tight rope. She tries to keep her balance, but struggles to do so.

Suddenly, another magic blast comes out of nowhere. It destroys the tree stump, causing the rope to snap, which causes Mal to fall. She grabs hold of the rope and is left dangling below the cliff. She tries to climb up, but the rope snaps from the hook, causing her to fall. She was about to be impaled by a rock, but she manages to ignite a little fire to propel her away from the direction of the spike. She lands hard. She clutches her hip in pain.

"Mal, are you okay?" yelled Evie.

"Do I look okay?!" yelled Mal, still hurt.

"Where is this magic coming from?" wondered Carlos.

"Whoever is doing this is a dead man," said Mal quietly and angrily.

She gets up, still in pain, and started walking. She was struggling to stay in balance from an injured hip, but being the stubborn purple-haired sorceress she is, she just keeps on going. She looks up at her friends, still staring down at her. She motions for them to follow her. Specifically, stay on top of the cliff but follow her direction. However, a magic blast almost hits the three friends above. It causes the earth beneath their feet to form walls, caging them.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" yelled Mal.

She saw a figure behind a rock, but it immediately teleports out of sight. Mal looks back up at her friends' rock cage. She decided that she needed to climb back up, but without a grapnel in her person and her magic still neutralized, there seems to be no way. She went back to the deceased explorers. She found one with two pick axes. An idea pops up in her head. She can use them to climb.

She begins climbing up the cliff with the two pick axes. She accidentally digged through a loose rock, causing her to lose balance, and drop one axe. She decided to use her empty hand as a spare axe. Soon enough, she reaches the top. She looks at the rock cage.

"Guys, are you alright?" she yelled.

"We're fine," said Evie. "Well, besides the fact that we're losing oxygen, we're fine."

"Tell me you got your magic back," hoped Jay.

Mal tries to ignite her hands, but only a spark shows up. "Darn it. Sorry, guys, still nothing."

"Anyone has any ideas?" asked Evie, hoping for a miracle.

Mal started thinking. She remembers something. "Carlos, take out your mini-bomb."

"Are you insane? Setting that off in a confined space?" responded Carlos.

"Just do it!" yelled Mal. "Just stay in a safe distance."

"Uh, I did say 'confined space,' right?" reminded Carlos.

"Do you want to run out of oxygen?!" retorted Mal.

"Fine!" Carlos gave in.

He reaches into his knapsack and takes out his mini-bomb. He activates it, rolls it to a wall in front of him, then all three back away as far as they can, which was ten feet. Mal uses all her strength to dig a hole through the rock wall with her axe. She picks up the bomb, leaves it on the ground outside the wall, and runs to a safe distance. The bomb explodes, creating a giant hole in the wall. Evie, Jay, and Carlos are unharmed.

"I take it back. Good plan," said Carlos.

Evie approaches her friend after seeing her still clutching her hip. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, E," assured Mal. "What we need to worry about now is that someone here doesn't want us to reach the temple."

"Someone with light magic?" questioned Jay. "Maybe if we find this guy, we can talk to him about helping us."

"If we do find this guy, I'll break his nose before we talk to him," said Mal, still infuriated at the mysterious person.

Suddenly, they heard something coming from the bushes. It was the wolves.

"I think the explosion woke them up," said Evie.

"Thank you, Queen Obvious," said Mal sarcastically. "Just run."

The four started running as the wolves started chasing them.

 **No need to gasp for air in fear at the ending of this chapter. There's a lot more to come. Just be patient.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	5. Down The Rabbit Hole

**I hope no one has been worrying about the wolves in the previous chapter, because I need you to remain calm for this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

The wolves are scattered, still searching for their prey, but they lost their scent. The four ex-villains are hiding at the top of a tree, but not right after taking a brief dip in a nearby lake to hide their scent from the predators. After the wolves are far from their location, they climbed down.

"That was close," said Carlos in relief.

"Well, we're okay," said Mal. "Now, we gotta keep moving."

"Don't you think you should rest? You're still hurt," said Evie.

"If I can survive against Maleficent herself more than once, I think I can survive a simple fall," said a stubborn Mal.

"Magic trees. The undead. Wolves. A shadow who is against us," enumerated Jay. "I think I'm beginning to love this."

"After all that complaining, you're finally enjoying this?" questioned Evie.

"Hey, who doesn't love a little adventure?" responded Jay.

"Hey, Mal, you got your magic back?" asked Carlos

Mal tried to ignite her hands again, but once again, all she could create was a little spark. She grunts in anger. "Sorry."

"Well, at least that'll motivate us to learn survival," said Carlos. "Maybe that man taking away your magic has a benefit."

"Carlos!" yelled his friends.

Carlos remained silent, not responding.

Evie heard her stomach rumble. "I think I'm getting hungry."

"Well, we did skip breakfast because of Mal," said Carlos.

"Mal, why don't you scout ahead while we find something to eat?" suggested Evie.

"Fine, but make it quick," replied Mal. She walks ahead.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos found some apple trees nearby.

"Wait, what if these apples are magical?" wondered Carlos, cautious.

"Do you want to starve?" retorted Evie.

"No," answered Carlos.

"Then stop worrying and just pick an apple," said Jay.

Jay climbs up a tree, grabs a couple of apples, and drops them to Evie. She started eating. Jay gives a couple to Carlos. While Jay eats sitting on the branch, Evie and Carlos hide behind the tree away from his sight. They wanted to have a moment alone.

"So, that apple making you feel funny?" teased Evie.

"No," answered Carlos. "They're normal apples."

Evie just laughed a bit.

"After the whole magic tree thing and the not-dead warriors, I'm not so sure what's normal here," said Carlos.

"Well, best to keep our eyes open," said Evie.

"So, are you ready to tell me this secret of yours?" asked Carlos.

"No," said Evie.

"When do you plan to tell me?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know," said Evie. "But let's not think about that now. Let's just focus on right now."

Evie holds up an apple in between them and they both bit opposite ends of the apple. Afterwards, they shared a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal is sitting next to a tree, eating berries from a bush next to her. She tried again to see if her magic has returned, but only sparks keep showing up when she tries to create fire. She looks through the binoculars for trouble, but it was all clear. Suddenly, she heard someone in the bushes. She saw a figure behind a bush before it disappeared in a split second.

"Hey!" she yelled, chasing after it.

She looks behind the bush, but it wasn't there. She sees the figure behind another bush and chased after it, but once again, it disappeared.

"Show yourself!" she yelled. "You have magic and I don't. Why hide yourself?!"

She looked around her surroundings, but the figure was still nowhere to be seen. Mal was beginning to heat up with anger. She just went back to her tree. She began talking to herself, trying to see her true intentions.

"Why am I here? To stop my mother, or to fulfill my own desires? If my friends knew what I was up to, they would never forgive me for putting them through all this. It may have only been a couple of days, but every step we take is a challenge against life and death. Who knows what else lies in this island? Whoever this entity is, he or she doesn't want us to get to the temple. But why? Is it because this someone believes we will use the sundial for our own personal desires? I guess I shouldn't blame this one. All my friends want to do is stop Maleficent, but I want the sundial."

Mal takes another berry and eats it. "What will Ben say?"

She continued to stare at the blue sky, until her eyes just shut closed. Ten minutes later, she felt someone shaking her. She opens her eyes and saw Evie.

"Tired?" she started.

"I suppose so," answered Mal.

Mal takes Evie's hand and she pulls her up.

"You guys full?" asked Mal.

"We're good," answered Carlos. "What about you?"

"Just a few berries," said Mal. "I'm already starting to miss the strawberries back home."

"Don't worry. If we keep moving, we can make it, and we'll be home in time for some strawberries," said Evie, putting her arm around her friend.

"Nice to see you're taking this seriously," said Mal.

"If Maleficent gets to that temple, it's going to be chaos," said Evie. "We have more than enough reason to keep on going."

"Then why are you still chatting?" said a familiar voice.

The four teenagers turned around to see Maleficent.

"Mother, when did you get here?" started Mal.

"About last night," answered Maleficent. "When I first saw you kids, you were asleep. So, I'm guessing you got here first."

"And you didn't just attack us in our sleep?" questioned Jay.

"That would be too easy," said Maleficent. "I want you to witness your failure by seeing me change reality in front of your eyes."

"Then why are you here and not at the temple?" questioned Mal.

"Because someone owes me a favor," said Maleficent, putting emphasis on "someone." Evie knew who she meant.

"If you think one of us will help you, think again," responded Mal.

"Well, then it that case, I guess I will have to stop your journey here," said Maleficent.

"Spread out!" yelled Mal.

The four descendants split up, knowing Maleficent was going to attack. They started hiding behind some trees.

"You think you can face me? I know you don't have your magic, Mal," said Maleficent.

"I don't need magic to stop you," said Mal.

"You never faced me without magic before," said Maleficent. "I admire your bravery, dear, but fighting me right now will be pointless."

Maleficent fires a magic blast at the tree Mal was hiding behind, but the latter dives towards another tree before the blast made impact. Maleficent fires three magic blasts at each tree the others were hiding. They all managed to avoid the attack, but are now in the open. Maleficent sees Evie and uses her magic to levitate her closer.

"Surrender now, Mal, or your blue-haired friend here will turn black," threatened Maleficent.

Mal looks at Carlos and gestured him to attack her mother. Carlos takes out a smoke pellet and creates a smokescreen. With Maleficent struggling to see, Carlos takes out his paint bombs and throws them at her. Evie soon came running out of the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Maleficent was covered in red, blue, and green paint like she was wearing a straitjacket.

"You think this can hold me?" she started.

"Long enough to save my friend," said Carlos.

Maleficent uses her free hand to cast a spell on the paint, causing it to melt off of her. She picks up her scepter and teleports herself behind Carlos. She holds the boy hostage and holds her scepter at his chest.

"One chance, Mal," she threatened. "Abandon your quest or your friend perishes."

"Why must you always target my friends?" questioned Mal with anger.

"Because they are the source of your compassion," said Maleficent. "When you were young, I told you that you didn't need friends. Yet, you still formed your little band of friends, and what did that do?"

"It helped me learn compassion," said Mal. "If I never did, I would never be the person I am today."

"Tell me, Mal, why is being a hero mean much to you?" asked Maleficent.

"Because I want a future with Ben, and I want a better life than just making people suffer," answered Mal.

"And what about that little problem inside you?" questioned Maleficent.

Mal knew she was talking about the darkness in her blood. She didn't answer and just looked at her hands.

"Something tells me you're afraid," said Maleficent.

"Maybe 'it' is still giving me troubles, but I'm not going to let it ruin my future," said Mal.

"Well, if that's what you choose..." Maleficent tosses Carlos towards a tree and aims her scepter at him.

Carlos takes out a paint bomb and throws it at the same time Maleficent fires a magic blast. The collision of the blast and the bomb created an explosion that covered both of them in paint. Carlos runs away and hides behind Jay.

"I thought art was my daughter's thing," quipped Maleficent, disgusted.

"Carlos, why not use that new toy of yours?" suggested Mal.

Carlos reaches in his knapsack and takes out another mini-bomb.

"What's that?" asked Evie.

"Something Jane suggested," answered Carlos.

Maleficent uses her magic to clean herself up. Carlos throws the mini-bomb at Maleficent, but she reacts fast enough and stops it in mid-air.

"How 'bout you test it on yourself?" Maleficent sends the mini-bomb at Carlos. The four jumped out of the way, but once the bomb made impact, it sends electrical shocks to all nearby individuals, which are the four teenagers. Once the shock stopped, everyone was so dazed that they wandered around aimlessly. Suddenly, Jay falls down a hole in the ground.

"Jay!" the others yelled. They can hear him scream as he fell.

Soon enough, the remaining three begin to faint. Before her eyelids were completely shut, Mal could see Maleficent sealing the hole in the ground. She looks at her daughter before disappearing. Mal's eyes finally shut and she falls into a state of unconsciousness, along with her friends.

 **Things seem to be getting worse, but don't worry. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. It's not over.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	6. The Ultimatum

**I'm back. Enjoy the latest chapter. At least try to.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

Hours have past and it was already night. Mal, Evie, and Carlos finally open their eyes. They can see the half moon and the stars in the sky. The holds their heads because they still feel woozy from the shock.

"That's what Jane told you to make?" Mal questioned Carlos, talking about the shock bomb.

"It sounded cool when she suggested it," defended Carlos.

"Well, next time, don't listen her!" Mal yelled softly, because her head still hurts.

"How long have we been out?" asked Evie.

Carlos checks his phone. "Six hours. That's strange. The shock bomb was supposed to render its victim unconscious for twenty-four hours. I guess when you split the energy to four individuals, the effect is weakened."

"Where's Jay?" asked Evie.

"He fell down there, remember?" reminded Mal, pointing to the spot they last saw the ex-thief.

"Where's the hole?" asked Carlos.

"Mom closed it," answered Mal. "Unless I have my magic, we can't go in after him."

"Why was there a hole in the first place?" wondered Carlos.

"Maybe someone was digging for treasure?" guessed Evie. Mal glared at her, not amused. Evie just coughs and looks down.

"My mom is here, we lost one man, the temple is still far away, and I still don't have my magic," enumerated Mal. "If I find our mystery shadow, I'm going to make him give me back my magic, then I'm gonna burn him to a crisp."

"Well, look on the bright side, Mal is still Mal," joked Evie.

"Enough, E!" yelled Mal. "All that is good is at stake, and you're cracking jokes?"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," said Evie.

Mal just keeps the enraged look on her face as she gets up, puts on her knapsack, and continued walking.

"Mal, wait," called Carlos. "Shouldn't we rest. My head still hurts."

Mal turns around and says, "You two can stay here and kiss each other all you want, but I have a temple to get to and a man or woman with magic that I have to murder." She continues walking. "If you're asking if I meant that literally or figuratively, it depends when I find him or her."

The young couple look at Mal and then look at each other.

"Should we follow her?" asked Carlos.

Evie says, "No, let's just stay here and..." Evie wasted no time pressing her lips on Carlos'. The latter pulls her closer.

They stopped for a bit and Carlos said, "You know she just said we do this because she was mad, right?"

"It doesn't matter. I choose this," said Evie, kissing Carlos again.

The two stayed like this for about fifteen minutes. Afterwards, they just lie down and look at the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Evie.

"Sure looks better without a barrier covering it," said Carlos. "You ready to tell me your little secret yet?"

"No," answered Evie. "And frankly, I don't think I should. If I do, things will be different between us. And not in a good way."

"Well, thinking about this moment right now, I think it's for the best," said Carlos.

"Do you think Jay will be alright?" wondered Evie.

"If he can survive bumps and bruises on the Tourney field, I think he can survive a simple fall," said Carlos. "Wherever he is falling to."

"Probably some secret underground city," guessed Evie.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" questioned Carlos.

"You said it yourself. You never know what's normal here," reminded Evie.

"This moment is starting to make me forget that all of reality is in danger, but for some reason, I don't care," said Carlos. "Why?"

Evie rolls over a bit and looks at Carlos. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm starting not to care as well."

"You love me that much to ignore a crisis?" questioned Carlos.

"Don't you?" replied Evie.

Carlos just smiled, answering Evie's question. He then says, "I could've sworn you wanted to rush to the temple because you're worried about Mal."

"I guess now is making me second-guess about stressing myself," said Evie.

"Well, good for you," said Carlos. "I don't want to see my favorite girl having a bad hair day over a little walk."

Evie giggled. "You always know what to say."

"I think you already know why I know how to be a gentleman," said Carlos.

"Why do we always bring up the past when it comes to us?" questioned Evie.

"Maybe because we keep dwelling on what could've been if I have been brave and you weren't blind," responded Carlos.

"I think it's best we just enjoy each other's company here and now," said Evie.

The two leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

About a quarter of a mile from where the young couple is, Mal is trudging through the forest, slapping every plant that gets in her way and not caring if she accidentally steps on a bug. All she cares about is reaching the temple, with or without her friends. She can't lie to herself that she is worried about Jay, but she is too focused on stopping her mother and fulfilling her personal wishes.

A tree branch gets in her way so she pushes it, but it swings back, and it ends up slapping her in the face, knocking her down. She feels a cut on her face, coming from below her eye.

"Nature hates me," she muttered.

She remains lying down on the ground and stared at the evening sky.

"Ben, I wish you were here. I wish I can just tell you the truth, but will you still accept me after hiding it for so long? Knowing you, you probably will. No matter what I do, your faith in me will always remain. I just wish it were that simple. I don't know if I can be brave enough to just tell you what I've been hiding. I know it's rare for me not to be brave, but I guess even the toughest can have even more than one fear."

Mal gets up, brushes the dirt off her. She continues walking until she stopped at a boulder. She puts down her knapsack and sits down next to it. She takes out her sketch pad and started sketching, despite the darkness due to the night. She was sketching her friends traveling to the island on the speedboat. While she sketched, she smiled in amusement at the thought of this. She knew that the speedboat would crash somewhere because it was at high speed without a driver.

When she was finished, she sketched the ancient tree. It made her think about the mysteries of the island and what else she and her friends will encounter. The tree is only the first of the island's mysteries she has discovered. The next mystery she seeks to discover the mysterious figure in the shadows who has taken away her powers. She tries to ignite her hands again. It seems that the sparks are getting bigger and bigger each time she tried, but this won't make her feel better. She wants to confront the inhabitant and force him/her to give her back her magic.

Mal closes her sketch pad and puts it back in her knapsack. She decided to return to her friends.

After another thousand-foot walk, she finds Evie and Carlos. They have fallen asleep next to each other. Evie's hand was on Carlos' chest and Carlos' hand was holding her hand. Mal smiled. She looks back at the spot where Jay fell. She was still worried, but she chose to have faith in him. There was no way a simple fall can bring Jay down. Mal started thinking that there maybe a secret city underground, but laughs that thought off.

She sets up her sleeping back and turns in for the night.

* * *

Dawn has once again arrived. Evie was the first to wake. She looks beside her. Carlos was still asleep and he was still holding her hand. She was about to wake him up, until she saw Maleficent leaning towards a tree nearby. She gave the blue-haired beauty queen a silent "shh."

"Don't even bother waking up your friends. I lengthened their slumber," said Maleficent.

"If you're trying to further force me to do what you want me to do, then forget about it. I'll never do it," said Evie.

"Never say never," responded Maleficent.

"Why are you trying to destroy my love life?" asked Evie.

"I'm sorry, but I can't spoil everything quite yet," replied Maleficent. "If you're such a smart girl, you can find out."

"Go away," muttered Evie in anger.

"Not until we settle this," said Maleficent.

"I'm not doing it and you can't make me!" yelled Evie.

"Well, if my first threat wasn't enough, then how about forge a new threat and take it to a different level," said Maleficent. "If you don't break your lover's heart, I'll just have to make your journey to the temple a little harder. And by little, I mean a lot."

"Like you can make this trip a whole lot worse," retorted Evie.

"Every day you don't do what I tell you to do, I'm gonna have to pop up out of nowhere and start endangering your lives," threatened Maleficent. "Believe me, I won't hesitate to do so."

"You would endanger your own daughter," pointed out Evie.

"I only mean harm to your and your boyfriend. I want Mal to survive this trip," said Maleficent. She disappears.

As soon as the villainess was gone, Mal and Carlos are beginning to wake up.

"Good morning, beautiful," greeted Carlos.

"Um... g-good morning," stuttered Evie.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. de Vil, time to go," teased Mal.

 **If some of you are wondering what happened to Jay, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	7. Where Am I?

**For those who are wondering what happened to Jay, here it is.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

It has been eighteen hours since the fall down the hole in the ground, and Jay still hasn't woken up. Between the shock bomb's effect and the hard fall, he didn't have the strength to open his eyes or move a muscle. Finally, he started to wake up. His head still hurts, but he was able to stand up. He looks around his surroundings and saw that he was in a dark, empty room. All that was there was a door.

He tries to open it, but it was locked.

"Great. Where am I supposed to find a key?" he complained.

"Look within the wall."

"Who said that?" Jay asked, startled by the voice coming out of nowhere. He looks back at the door. "Hello! Is anyone out there?"

Suddenly, eyes and a mouth popped up on the door.

"Whoa!" Jay was surprised.

"Sorry for startling you, lad," apologized the talking door.

"A door that talks?" questioned Jay, confused.

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" said the door.

"How am I supposed to know where I am? This room is empty," responded Jay.

"You want out, do you?" asked the door.

"Yeah. Why did you think I tried to open you?" replied Jay.

"Then look within the wall," said the door again.

Jay puts his hands on the wall, looking for the key. He does so for ten minutes, but still couldn't find it. He looks back at the door and said, "Where is it?"

"Keep looking," said the door.

After five more minutes, Jay looked lower. He felt something. It was a like a small door. Inside it was the key.

"Found it."

"Well, what are you waiting for, open me up," said the door.

"First, I need to know. Where am I?" asked Jay.

"That's something you have to find out for yourself," said the door.

Jay decided not to argue with the door. He uses the key to unlock the door and opens him. Ahead of him appears to be a long corridor. He sighs.

"This is going to be a long walk."

Jay started walking along the corridor. After fifteen minutes of walking, he finally made it to the end. He found a river and a boat. He saw a hole in the roof, where the water was coming from. This confuses him, but he doesn't care. All he wants to do is find out where he is and get back to his friends. He hops on the boat and started rowing. An hour has past and all Jay is still floating by. Bored, he falls asleep.

Six hours later, a bump caused him to wake up. He finally docked. He gets off the boat and approaches another door. He twists the door knob and it opens. He then found himself in another land. He had to admit that it was beautiful. The trees are as green as they can be, the gentle breeze of the wind gives a good feeling, and everything seems peaceful.

"Neat place."

Suddenly, he saw a white rabbit hopping along. Jay can't help but recognize him. When he saw the pocket watch, something hit him in the head. This was the rabbit from Wonderland., the one who always says "I'm late." Then, it finally hit him.

"I'm in Wonderland. Huh? No wonder this place is, well, wonderful."

He saw the rabbit hop away. "Hey, wait up!"

Jay ran after the rabbit and, eventually, got ahead of him.

"Whoa, whoa, Mr. Rabbit, please stop."

"If you don't mind, mister, I'm late," said the White Rabbit.

"Yeah, I got that. One question. Is this Wonderland?" asked Jay.

"Why, yes," confirmed the White Rabbit.

"How do I get out of here?" asked Jay.

"Don't ask me. Go to the White Queen," said the White Rabbit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late." He hopped away.

"Late for what? And where do I find the White Queen?" asked Jay in a loud voice.

The bunny didn't listen and just kept on hopping, leaving Jay alone.

"Well, Jay, I guess it's time for a new adventure."

He started wandering through the forest, trying to find someone who knows the location of the White Queen. Suddenly, he heard whispering around him. He saw the head of a cat on a tree, which disappears in an instant. Trying to remember the story of Alice, he figured out who the cat is.

"Cheshire Cat," guessed Jay.

"So, you know who I am?"

"I don't know much about the story of Alice in Wonderland, but, yeah, I know who you are," said Jay.

Cheshire shows himself entirely, sitting on a tree branch.

"Look, I know you like to poke fun at others, but I don't have time for games. Where's the White Queen?"

"Marmoreal. Her castle," answered the cat.

"Okay, sounds truthful, but how do I get there?" asked Jay.

"Well, I know an old friend who would love to help you," said Cheshire.

"Who?" asked Jay.

"Follow me," said Cheshire.

He disappears, except for his tail. Jay follows the cat as he floats. The tail stops at a little house, before completely disappearing.

"Wait, where..."

"Check the backyard," said the cat.

Jay walks around the house and saw a tea party. There was the Mad Hatter, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Dormouse, the Dodo, and a beautiful blonde woman. He saw the White Rabbit coming and he took his seat at the table.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

The woman just smiled, amused. "You're never too late."

The White Rabbit caught the sight of Jay behind the fence. "Um, ma'am, there's a young man watching us."

The woman saw Jay. "I know who you are. You are Jay, son of Jafar, correct?"

"Yes," confirmed Jay.

"What are you doing here in Wonderland?" she asked.

"I fell down a hole," said Jay, feeling a little embarrassed. "I need to find the White Queen. Cheshire said there's a friend of his here who can help me."

"Well, look no further. That would be me," said the woman. She walks closer to the boy and extends her hand. "The name is Alice."

"As in... 'the' Alice?" questioned Jay, surprised.

"Who else would I be?" replied Alice.

Jay shakes her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine," said Alice. "So, why do you need to see the White Queen?"

"I need a way out of here," said Jay. "My friends are in danger and I need to get back to them as soon as possible."

"You seem stressed, young man," said Alice. "How 'bout we sit down for some tea and cookies before we go to the White Queen."

"But I need to get back to my friends," protested Jay.

"What you need is to calm your mind," said Alice.

The look on Jay's face means he gives up. He jumps over the fence and takes a seat at the table. The Dormouse kindly pours the tea into Jay's cup. Everyone takes their cups and started drinking. Jay did the same.

"Good tea," he said.

 **Welcome to Wonderland, Jay. I hope you all liked this chapter. His journey is just beginning.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	8. Rapids

**We're back in the surface with Mal, Evie, and Carlos. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

Mal is reading the map as she and her friends, minus Jay, continue walking through the Alghumud Forest, still looking for the Temple of Waqie. They have walked for a couple of hours, and while Evie and Carlos are beginning to tire, Mal continued walking. Along the way, she tried over and over again to ignite her hand, but her magic is still weak. She lets out another frustrated grunt.

"You know, Mal, you may consider about changing your approach if you find this person," said Evie. "I mean, why wield light magic if you're a bad man... or woman?"

"Look, we can discuss about getting help once we find him, but right now, all I want to do is get to the temple," said Mal.

"It's like you have an on/off switch for your stress. One minute, you try to relax, then the next, you're in the mode," said Carlos.

"Do I have to remind you how dire this situation is, snowflake?" retorted Mal.

"I know. I know. If Maleficent gets to the temple, she will rule. I get it," responded Carlos.

"Then stop questioning me and just keep on walking," said Mal.

"We have been walking for hours," said Carlos. "Are you sure you're following that map correctly?"

"I may not have studied how to read a map, but I know how to follow my instincts," said Mal.

Evie walks closer to Mal to take a look at the map. "When we first got here, where were we?"

"Here, at the beach on the Southwest," said Mal, pointing the location on the map. "We have to keep heading North until we find the path that leads to the temple."

"M, I think we should prioritize looking for this man," said Evie. "We can't defeat Maleficent without your magic."

"What makes you think I can't handle her regardless?" questioned Mal, aggravated.

"Mal, you know your mother better than anyone. You know she's powerful. She's a challenge to even the most powerful beings of magic," said Evie. "Without your magic, how can you stand against her?"

"I hate to be against you, Mal, but Evie's right. We need you to bring your A-game, but you can't do that without magic," said Carlos.

Mal thought about what her friends are saying. She realizes that they have a point. "Fine," she muttered. "Let's find this man."

"Or woman," added Evie.

"We'll never know until we find this person," said Carlos.

"First things first, Carlos, I need a paint bomb," said Mal.

Carlos takes out a paint bomb and gives it to Mal. "Is there any way I can just dump its contents?"

"There's a button," instructed Carlos.

Mal pushes a button on the bomb and a little hole opens. She sticks her finger in it, covering her finger in red paint. She walks towards a tree and paints an X on it. "This way, we won't get lost."

The three teenage ex-villains stray from their path and take a new one to find the mysterious figure in the shadows. Mal leaves red Xs on some trees so they can find their way back to their original path towards the temple. Mal started getting far ahead, leaving Evie and Carlos trying to catch up with her again.

"She's totally stressed out," whispered Carlos.

"You know why," whispered Evie.

"I know. We're in an end-of-the-world crisis, but all this stress is not good for you," said Carlos.

"I agree, but it's Mal. We just have to let her be herself, even if it hurts her," said Evie.

"I just hope she doesn't forget about Jay," said Carlos. "I'm worried about him."

"Me too," said Evie. "But Jay can handle himself."

"That's what we all say about ourselves," said Carlos. "Well, maybe except for me."

"Well, you don't have to act tough to impress anyone," said Evie. "Besides, it doesn't suit you."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult," replied Carlos.

"You know I would never try to hurt you," said Evie. "At least, never again."

Carlos smiled. When his head was turned, Evie's smile dropped, once more thinking about Maleficent's threat.

"I can hear you, guys," said Mal.

Evie and Carlos felt embarrassed. Mal stopped so they can catch up with her.

"I know I'm on edge, but we've discussed before why," said Mal.

"We know you want to stop your mother, but you have to keep a cool mind," said Carlos.

"If you don't, your stress will mean our failure," said Evie. "Plus, we don't want to see our friend lose her sanity over a little walk."

Unexpectedly, Mal throws her arms around both Evie and Carlos, giving them a big hug. "I love you guys."

"Boy, Jay would be sad to know he missed this," said Carlos.

Mal retreats from the hug. "What would I be without you?"

"An even worse nightmare than Maleficent," replied Evie.

"That was rhetorical, but good guess," said Mal.

The three continued walking until they stopped once again near the edge of a cliff. This time, the ravine in front of them has a river in the bottom. The current was fast. This made the narcissist and the tech prodigy nervous.

"So, how do we get across?" asked Carlos. "I don't have an extra grapnel, so..."

"We climb down," said Mal.

"Tell me you're kidding?" pleaded Evie, scared of what Mal is suggesting.

"Look," said Mal, pointing down. "There're rocks down there we can use to hop across."

"And how are we supposed to climb back up on the other side?" asked Evie.

Mal takes out the pick axe she kept and gives it to Evie, answering her question.

"Well, ladies first," said Carlos, agreeing with the plan.

Mal jumps down to a lower edge on the side of the cliff. She jumps down, scaring her friends. As she was about to crash, she closes her eyes to concentrate. She manages to let out enough fire to keep herself afloat. The fires go out, but she lands safely on the shore next to the river. She looks up and gestures her friends to come down.

Evie jumps down on the lower edge. Carlos jumped with her. Evie extends her hand, Carlos takes it. They jump towards a lower edge. Evie landed safely, but Carlos didn't make the jump, causing him to pull Evie down with him as he fell. Evie uses the pick axe to anchor the rock and stop their fall. Mal was horrified at the sight of this, until an idea pops up in her head.

"Evie! Let go!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" responded Evie.

"Just do it!" yelled Mal. "Trust me!"

Evie lets Mal's last two words sink in. She lets go of the axe. She and Carlos started falling again. Mal takes out the paint bomb she borrowed from Carlos and throws it at her friends. The bomb detonates and traps the two in a blob of paint. They manage to land unharmed, thanks to the paint coating. Mal uses the little fire she can ignite to melt the paint. Evie and Carlos were hyperventilating, clearly frightened of the experience of falling to their death.

"Once again, Mal, good plan," said Carlos.

"But without the axe, how can we climb up on the other side?" wondered Evie.

"We'll figure that part out later. Right now, let's just jump," said Mal.

Being the "fearless" one, Mal goes first. Without hesitation, she jumps on the first rock. The rocks may be able to withstand the strong current, but it was so strong that the water hitting the rocks are creating an endless splash, thus, Mal is getting soaked. She almost lost her balance, but manages to jump to the next rock. She looks back and signals her friends to jump. Carlos lets Evie go first. After a little hesitation, Evie jumps on the first rock. Mal jumps to the third rock, allowing Evie to the jump to the second rock. Carlos was still petrified, but he makes a successful jump on the first rock. Mal jumps and lands safely on the fourth rock. Evie jumps to the third rock, but slips and falls. She manages to hold on to the rock, keeping her from falling into the water, but she was loosing her grip. Seconds later, Evie finally loses her grip, but a hand saves her from falling. It was Mal. She pulls her best friend up.

"Thank you," said Evie.

"Too soon, E," said Mal. She jumps back on the fourth rock.

The fifth rock, however, was too far away from the fourth rock. Without enough room for a running start, Mal decided to just try. She bends her knees, takes a deep breath, then jumps. She ignites a little fire to give her a boost in mid-air, and lands safely on the rock. Evie jumps to the fourth rock and Carlos barely made the jump to the third rock.

Just when it looks like Mal had a safe jump to the shore, a magic blast comes out of nowhere and destroys the rock she was standing on. Mal falls in the water and the current takes her away.

"Mal!" screamed her friends in terror. They wanted to jump in, but they were too scared. Of course, they were more scared about what could happen to Mal.

Evie looked at the direction where the blast came from. She saw Maleficent on top of the cliff. She smirks, then disappears. Evie realized this is what the ultimatum was.

Mal struggles to stay afloat as the current keeps causing her to drown. She ducks underwater to avoid a branch, makes a splash down a small waterfall, and tries to avoid crashing into a rock. However, Mal's luck ran out when her head collides with a boulder, knocking her out. Mal lies unconscious as she was about to fall down a really big waterfall this time. She started sinking, until a hand grabbed her out of the water.

Ten minutes later...

Mal was still lying unconscious, because her head still hurt from the collision with the boulder and her lungs have taken in some water. She started to hear voices around her.

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's not."

"How do you know? She's been lying there for ten minutes."

"She's still breathing."

"So why isn't she awake?"

"Probably because of that bump on her head. Ouch."

Mal started coughing, letting out the water in her lungs. She can still feel the pain on her forehead from the collision. When she finally opens her eyes, she saw a familiar face with blonde hair, blue eyes, and the Auradon crest on his clothes.

"Ben?"

 **Surprised? I hope you are. Things are about to get interesting. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	9. New Travel Companions

**Wondering how Ben arrived on the island? Well, this chapter is where you'll find the answer. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

"What are you guys doing here?!" Mal yelled at the heroes kids - Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug.

"I think the answer is kinda obvious," said Doug.

"Shut up, Doug. I want his royal highness here to answer that," snapped Mal.

"I said I wanted to come with you, right?" started Ben.

"And I told you that me and my friends can take care of ourselves," protested Mal.

"Do I at least get a 'thank you' for saving your life?" questioned Ben.

"No," responded Mal.

"If it wasn't for me, you would've drowned," said Ben.

"Look, Ben..." Mal sighs, furious. "I'm grateful for your rescue. Really, I am, but that doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you for coming after us."

"Well, after what just happened, maybe you can use more travel companions," said Ben.

"How did you even get here?" asked Mal.

"You remember Jordan, do you?" replied Ben.

"Tall, rude, and uncongenial daughter of Genie? Yeah, I remember her," responded Mal sarcastically, arms crossed. "How did you get her to help you?"

"She let me rub her lamp. My first wish was to come here," answered Ben.

"I know that, but how did you 'convince' her to help you?" asked Mal.

"It wasn't hard, really," said Audrey. "She may not be a big fan of you, but she doesn't mind helping the king."

"By the way, where're the others?" asked Chad. "Sightseeing?"

"No, Chad," replied Mal. "Evie and Carlos are still at the ravine. But since I was carried away by the rapids, I don't know what is going on with them now."

"What about Jay?" asked Audrey.

"I don't know. My mom attacked us and he fell down a hole in the ground," answered Mal.

"And none of you went after him?" questioned Audrey.

"My mom sealed the hole," explained Mal. "And I don't have magic. Before any of you ask, some sorcerer neutralized my magic. I don't know who he or she is, but without my magic, I couldn't reopen the hole." She looks at Jane. "By the way, Jane, please don't give Carlos any more ideas."

"I'm guessing the shock bomb didn't work out well, right?" guessed Jane.

Mal just glared at Jane, who was wearing a sheepish smile on her face.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Lonnie. "Do we go look for Evie and Carlos, or go to the temple?"

"Well, what would you do?" asked Mal.

"Find my friends," answered Lonnie.

"Then that's what I'll do," said Mal.

"How about Jay? Shouldn't we be looking for him?" questioned Audrey, worried about her boyfriend.

"Remember, Audrey. I have no magic. No way to reopen the hole," responded Mal. "We'll find Jay after I find that sorcerer."

"Judging from the look on your face, you're not going to be so gentle with him, aren't you?" guessed Chad.

"You have no idea what I've been through without my magic," said Mal.

"You managed to live sixteen years without it," reminded Audrey.

"That was on the Isle of the Lost. This time, I'm on an island filled with danger and mystery," snapped Mal. "Let's just go."

"Something tells me she's stressed out." Audrey whispered to Ben.

"I heard that," said Mal, startling Audrey.

"C'mon, Audrey, play nice," said Doug.

The heroes kids followed Mal as she continue walking through the forest to look for her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the rapids, Evie and Carlos have been sitting on a rock for fifteen minutes, waiting for some miracle to bring Mal back to them. However, they were already starting to get impatient and bored.

"Face it, Evie, she's not coming back," said Carlos.

"Don't be negative, Carlos. We're talking about Mal here," said Evie.

"I know she'll survive, but even if she does, who knows how far those rapids took her?" responded Carlos. "We have to get out of here."

"How? Someone destroyed the last rock and there's no way we can make that jump, even with a running start," said Evie.

"Who do you think tried to blast Mal?" wondered Carlos.

"My guess... it must be that sorcerer who took away her magic," answered Evie, hiding the fact that she knows who it really is.

"Whoever this guy is, he's got something against Mal," said Carlos.

"Maybe it's because she looks like Maleficent," said Evie.

"Can't blame him if that's true," replied Carlos.

"So, what do we do now?" wondered Evie.

"Well, there's one way we can get across," said Carlos. "It will come at a risk, though."

"What risk?" asked Evie.

"I may have to waste every paint bomb in my knapsack," answered Carlos. "But it's all I got."

"Well, do it," said Evie.

Carlos reaches in his knapsack. He takes out three paint bombs. "When I say go, run." He activates the bombs and throws them in the water. The paint from the explosion created a bridge, but the fast current was causing it to quickly melt away.

"Go!" signaled Carlos.

Evie and Carlos ran as fast as they can and managed to jump to shore before the rapids completely melted the paint.

"Nice plan," complimented Evie.

Carlos looks inside his knapsack. "Only one paint bomb left."

"We'll be fine," said Evie. "We still have each other."

Carlos looks at Evie and smiles.

"So, any idea what we should do know?" asked Carlos.

"Look for Mal, I guess," said Evie.

"Well, there's no way to follow the current. This shore doesn't stretch that far," said Carlos. "And without a pick axe or one of Mal's crazy ideas, we can't climb up that cliff."

"Don't lose hope, Carlos," said Evie. "Good always wins. We'll find a way."

Carlos' frown turns into a smile as he looks at Evie. "I love you." Carlos gives Evie a kiss. She kisses him back.

* * *

Mal has been walking and walking without a thought of slowing down. Ben and his friends are having trouble trying to catch up to her.

"I thought all stress can give you is mental illness, but it seems Mal has shown us that it gives you stronger legs and higher stamina as well," commented Doug.

"Again, Doug, shut up," said Mal.

"Is that a gift of yours? Super hearing?" questioned Audrey.

Mal sighs. Ben walks faster to be able to catch up to Mal.

"You need to calm down," he said to her.

"Me and my friends have had this type of conversation already, Ben," said Mal. "You can talk me to rest, but I still need to focus on getting to the temple."

"Knowing you, I don't think I can talk you to relax," said Ben.

"You're right," confirmed Mal.

Ben says, "I know things are going to get bad if your mother gets to the temple, but..."

"I need to keep a clear head or stress will the key to my failure. I get it, Ben," interrupted Mal. "There's nothing more you can say. My friends have said enough."

"Okay, then let's change the topic," said Ben. "This sorcerer...?"

"I already told you. I don't anything about him. I don't even know if it's a him or a her," interrupted Mal again. "But once I find this person, we're gonna have a little chat."

"What gives you the impression that this sorcerer is bad news?" asked Ben.

"All I know is that he's going to pay for what he did," said Mal.

"How 'bout we talk this man first before asking him politely to give you back your magic," suggested Ben, putting emphasis on "politely."

"Ben, these last three days have turned me into a wreck, so unless we stop my mother, I'm staying that way," said Mal.

"At least reconsider your approach when you meet this sorcerer," said Ben.

Mal thought of something. "I know you would go after me, but why are the others here?"

"They didn't want me to go alone," said Ben. "Friends stick together no matter what. Even in the face of death."

"Same thing with me and my friends," said Mal. "They mean a lot to me."

"At least you choose to find them first instead of rushing to the temple," said Ben.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for them," said Mal. "I'd lay down my life for them."

"I sincerely hope you don't," said Ben. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry, Ben. I'm only saying that my friends are the closest I've had to family and I don't want anything to happen to them," said Mal. "We'll all make it out alive. I promise."

The purple-haired sorceress and the Auradon kids continue trudging through nature, until Mal stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Ben.

"Tracks," said Mal, pointing to the footprints on the ground.

The other heroes kids caught up and saw what Mal and Ben are looking at. Some of the tracks seem normal, but the others are on fire.

"Why should this matter?" asked Audrey.

"Something's not right," said Mal.

She followed the tracks back to where they came from. It took thirty minutes of walking until they found a tomb. Mal takes out the map.

"I know this is a tomb, but what does the map say?" asked Chad.

"Qabr," answered Mal.

"More details, please?" asked Chad.

Mal explained. "I did some research. Belle and Adam didn't tell us that the evil wizard raised an army of dead in order to infiltrate the temple and create the sundial. To defend themselves, the wizards created an army from the four elements. Air, water, earth, and fire. When they stopped the evil wizard and sealed the island, the wizards sent the army to the tomb to defend the remains of the dead. They were put into eternal slumber, and they will only awaken when someone infiltrates the tomb."

"Who do you think came here?" wondered Jane.

"Mom," said Mal. "But I don't understand. I don't have my magic. I'm not a threat. And my mom has a tendency to be arrogant. Why would she need an army?"

"The only way we can find out is to follow the tracks," said Ben.

Mal and the hero kids followed the tracks and it took them to a familiar-looking spot. Mal recognized it as the spot where she last saw her mother, where she saw Jay fall down a hole. The tracks stopped next to a tree, where the hole was.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Audrey.

"She sent the army down the hole," realized Mal. "She wants to keep Jay down there."

Everyone, especially Audrey, are now really worried about the ex-thief.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Doug.

"Find my friends. Find that sorcerer. Get my magic back. Find Jay," said Mal.

 **Leave a review. Please.**

 **Up Next: The continuation of Jay's adventure in Wonderland**


	10. War in Wonderland

**Welcome back to Wonderland. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

After the tea party, Alice and Jay, along with Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Dormouse, and the Dodo, started walking towards Marmoreal to see the White Queen. Along the way, Alice shows Jay around Wonderland.

"Isn't this place wonderful?" she asked him.

"I have to admit. This place is pretty neat," said Jay.

"So, what were you and your friends doing before you got here?" asked Hatter.

"We were fighting Maleficent," answered Jay.

"Maleficent?!" reacted the brothers in fear.

"Yup. The worst of the worst," confirmed Jay. "She was planning to change reality, so, of course, me and my friends have to stop her."

"How can you just change reality?" asked Hatter. "It sounds impossible."

"Try a magical sundial in a forgotten island that no one has been on for thousands of years," said Jay.

"Do not worry, James. We'll get you home," said the Dormouse (who was sitting on Alice's shoulder).

"It's Jay," corrected the ex-thief.

"My bad," said the Dormouse.

"If you're a guy, why do you have long hair?" asked Tweedledee.

"Do I sound like a girl to you?" questioned Jay, offended.

"We know you're a boy, but we're just wondering why the girly hair," said Tweedledum.

"Ignore them," said the Dormouse.

"Don't be rude, Dormouse. We're all friends here," said Alice.

"We just met him," said Tweedledee.

"How is he a friend?" added Tweedledum.

"A friend is determined not by how long you have known someone, but through respect for one another," said Alice.

"Now I wish I paid attention to your story," said Jay.

"Better to know that someone in person rather than a book," said Alice.

By the time they reached Marmoreal, there was an onslaught occurring. The White Queen's knights are trying to fend off creatures of elemental state. Some are made of earth and seems to control earth with their spears. Some are made of water and they use their own water to attack. Some are made of fire and hold fire-wielding spears. Some are made of wind and control the air with their spears. Some of the queen's knights are injured or dead, and all of the creatures are still standing.

"What is going on here?" asked Jay.

"I don't know," said Alice.

Jay, Alice, and the rest approach a nearby injured knight.

"What is happening here?" asked Alice.

"We don't know. They showed up... out of nowhere," answered the knight. "Protect the queen." He passes away.

Alice takes the fallen knight's sword and charges towards the palace.

"Wait, I don't have a weapon," said Jay.

An earth warrior approached Alice. The two engage in a sword fight that Alice wins when she cuts off the creature's arms. She takes its spear and gives it to Jay.

"Satisfied?" asked Alice.

"Let's see," replied Jay.

Jay and his party proceed towards the castle. More elemental warriors keep getting in their way. Alice tries her best to fend them off while Jay uses his athletic moves to get the advantage. The Dormouse didn't hesitate to get in the action. Alice causes her enemies to retreat, Jay's enemies end up falling flat on their face or stabbing themselves, and the Dormouse takes her enemies "from the inside." Jay and the Dormouse takes a brief moment to be proud of themselves before following the others. As soon as they got inside, they were greeted by more elemental creatures.

"This does not look good," said Hatter.

"Don't worry, Hatter," said Alice.

Every elemental creature that saw Jay and his party attacked them. Jay, Alice, and the Dormouse team up, Hatter literally dances around his enemies, White Rabbit runs away hopping, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum's attempts to stay alive caused two warriors to stab each other by accident. Unfortunately, Alice gets blown back to a wall by an air warrior. It was about to finish Alice, until Jay used the spear's powers to open the floor beneath it, causing it to fall in. Jay shuts the hole.

"When did you learn to use that?" asked Alice.

"Just trusted my instincts," answered Jay.

The party arrived at the throne room, where White Queen was all alone trying to fend off the warriors, because all the guards protecting her were slaughtered. She uses one of the knight's sword to defend herself. Jay, Alice, and the rest marveled at how strong and swift the White Queen can be with a sword. She cuts off the arms of the earth warriors, she tricks the water warriors to put out the fire warriors, and uses the air warrior's powers to her advantage. However, she gets into a sword-to-spear lock with an earth warrior, not noticing the fire warrior sneaking up behind her. The White Queen gets struck from behind and faints, frightening Jay and the rest. Hearing the Tweedle brothers' screams, the warriors saw them.

"Oh, dear," quipped Hatter.

Every warrior charged at the group. The Tweedle brothers and the Dodo hide from the battle. Jay ends the fight quickly by using the spear to open holes in the ground. Every warrior falls hundred of feet into the earth, and Jay closes the holes.

"Can I keep this?" asked Jay.

"Since you're facing Maleficent, sure," responded Alice. "Just be careful with it."

The party remembered the wounded queen and ran to her.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asked Hatter.

"I'm afraid... the light is about to escape me," said the dying queen.

"No, you can't die. There must be something we can do," said Alice.

"There is... a potion that can heal wounds... but... it has to... to be conjured," said the White Queen.

"Can you tell us how to make it?" asked Hatter.

"It's on my spell book. Page... twenty... twenty-six," said the White Queen.

While the Tweedle brothers, the Dormouse, and the Dodo watch over their injured queen, Jay and Alice head to the kitchen to start cooking up the potion. They found the spell book and turned to page twenty-six. They follow the instructions and complete the potion in just thirty seconds. They rush back to the throne room. Alice pours the potion on the White Queen's wound. The White Queen's eyes begin to close, which frightens the people around her. After the while, it seems that the White Queen has stopped breathing. Mad Hatter was about to take off his hat in grief, until he heard breathing. The White Queen opens her eyes.

"I'm alright," said the White Queen.

"You really scared us," said Alice.

"I intended to," said the White Queen humorously, and added a big smile.

Due to extreme joy, Mad Hatter begins dancing the Futterwacken. Everyone watched, including Jay. He thought it was silly, but he was happy to see him happy. Once Hatter was finished, everyone, including Jay, applauds his performance.

The Tweedle brothers help their queen stand up. She notices the young man next to Alice. "So, this must be one of Auradon's four villainous descendants. Am I correct?"

"The name's Jay, your majesty," introduced Jay, bowing.

"There's no need for that. You saved my life. I believe the pleasure is mine," said the White Queen quickly.

"Is she always like this?" asked Jay.

"There's nothing wrong being a little bubbly, my child," said the White Queen.

A knight comes into the room. "Your majesty. The creatures have retreated, but I fear we have only won a battle."

"You think they'll return?" questioned the White Queen.

"I fear so," said the knight.

"Then it looks like I'm not going anywhere," said Jay.

"But what about your friends?" asked Alice.

"My friends can handle themselves," said Jay. "Besides, being a hero is about helping those need. I'm going to stay here and fight, until those creatures leave you alone for good."

"But we have lost some warriors," said the knight. "They outnumber and outmatch us."

"The war will not be won by numbers. It will be won by heart," said the White Queen. "Get the injured to the nursing hall. They need to be ready for the next attack."

"Your majesty," said Alice. "Do you still have some blood from the Jabberwocky?"

"Yes, I do," answered the White Queen. "Why?"

"Jay needs to return to his friends," said Alice.

"Save it for later, Alice. I'm here to stay," said Jay.

 **Wonderland is at war. Can Jay help the queen win? Stay tuned and find out.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	11. Scars In Need Of Healing

**I bring the latest chapter. I hope you all like it. Try to enjoy it.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

Mal, accompanied by the heroes kids, returns to the ravine where she last saw Evie and Carlos. She looked down and didn't see them. She did, however, see a bunch of red paint on the walls of the cliff on the other side.

"What do you think happened?" asked Lonnie.

"Carlos must've used one of his sticky-paint bombs," guessed Mal. "They're long gone. Probably looking for me."

"Then we should head back to where we found you," suggested Ben. "We might find them."

"If they're not too busy doing 'something else,'" quipped Mal sarcastically.

"And what would that be?" asked Chad.

"Never mind. It's their business," said Mal.

"Can't we take break? All this walking is exhausting," pleaded Audrey.

"If you want to, princess," replied Mal.

"Can you take a one minute break from that attitude?" responded Audrey.

Mal was beginning to heat up inside again, but controls her anger. "If you guys don't mind, I need a moment." Mal walks away and stops at a spot that's far from the others. As soon as she was out of sight, she leans back on a tree and takes a few deep breaths.

"Keep it together, Mal. Don't let her get to you. It's just you. It's just you."

"Do you talk to yourself, often?" Ben showed up.

"It helps at times," answered Mal. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I want to help you," answered Ben.

"Help me with what?" asked Mal in a slightly bitter tone.

"To calm down," replied Ben.

"Ben, you have to stop," said Mal. "I appreciate you trying to help, but you have no idea what I'm going through."

"I would if you tell me," said Ben.

"It's not that simple," said Mal.

"With you, nothing's ever simple," stated Ben. "C'mon, there's something I want you to see."

Mal follows Ben to a open spot not too far and she found supplies needed for a picnic.

"Knowing you, you'd probably get a little riled up from an adventure like this, so I thought we continue our little anniversary picnic," said Ben.

"I guess you can never be too nice," said Mal.

"By the way, I got your favorite." Ben takes out a bowl of strawberries.

The two sit down and Mal started eating the strawberries.

"You always know how to make me smile," said Mal.

"Don't eat all of them," said Ben.

Mal takes out one and immediately shoves it in Ben's mouth. "Happy?"

Ben takes the strawberry out of his mouth and said, "If there's one thing about you that I haven't gotten used to, it's your sense of humor."

"Well, as soft as you can make me, my 'sense of humor,' as you would put it, stays the same," said Mal.

"I wouldn't want you to change any way," said Ben.

"You prefer a slightly malicious Mal over a very malicious Mal," commented Mal.

"You can keep calling yourself that, but that's not who you are," said Ben.

"Don't assume you know me completely, Ben," said Mal. "Maybe I'm not evil, you're right, but that's only the tip of the iceberg."

"Why the sudden change of belief?" asked Ben.

Mal just chuckled. "Ben, I think it's best we save the counseling until we finish this mission."

"So you're just going to stay stressed the whole way?" questioned Ben.

"Looks that way," responded Mal. "Don't worry. I can take it. Once we're finished, the girl you love will be back."

"She's already right here," said Ben.

"I meant the Mal who isn't worked up about stopping her mother," said Mal.

"Well, you look like her now," said Ben. "I guess the next time you're stressed, I'll just give you a bowl of strawberries."

"These are only the ones you brought, didn't you?" asked Mal.

"I'm afraid so," answered Ben.

"I'll live," said Mal.

"Does that count for all of us?" asked Ben.

Mal flinched, until she quickly realized he was joking. "Ben, don't play my games with me. But let's pretend for one moment that your question is serious. My answer is yes. We'll all live. I almost lost someone I care about once. I don't want to lose anyone."

"And if you do...?" questioned Ben.

"First Lonnie, now you. I thought you believe in me," said Mal.

"I do, but after getting to know you more, I came to realize that the Mal from the Isle will stay inside you forever," said Ben.

"Don't question my morals, Ben," warned Mal. "Besides, I have enough weight on my back at the moment."

"Sorry," apologized Ben.

Ben picks up a strawberry and feeds it to Mal. She takes a bite and smiles as she chews. After swallowing, she leans in and gives another kiss on the cheek.

"Just one question. Is our first anniversary going to the time we do the real thing?" asked Ben.

"Probably," said Mal. "Just be patient, your highness. It'll come."

* * *

The night has come on the third day of the journey in the Alghumud Forest. Evie and Carlos have been looking for Mal all day long, but all they managed to find is themselves lost in the woods. Once the sun started to set, the two picked a spot to camp for the night. Carlos sets up her sleeping bag, but he saw Evie just leaning towards a tree, staring at the moon. He decided to confront her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just really worried about Mal," said Evie.

"You're the one who told me to have hope," reminded Carlos.

Evie blushed in embarrassment. "I know, but still..."

"Hey, I'm worried about her, too, but let's not forget who we're talking about here. Mal," said Carlos. "She may not have magic, but she was the scariest, most ruthless of the newest generation back in the Isle. She can stare into the souls of anyone and they would be terrified. She'll be alright."

Evie giggled. "Be glad she's not here to hear you say that."

"I'm sure she'll take it as a compliment," said Carlos. "She still likes to be bad."

"We all do," added Evie.

"I don't know," said Carlos. "Being rotten means almost nothing to me now. Being good just feels so good."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. As callous as you were back then, you were the most compassionate among us," said Evie.

"The worst I can do these days is just taunt someone in the Tourney field," said Carlos. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"We'll see," responded Evie.

"So are you just gonna stare at the moon all night, or maybe you and I can go another round?" asked Carlos.

"You know I'd love nothing more than spend time with you, but right now, I need some time to myself," said Evie.

"Well, if you're ready, you know where to find me," said Carlos.

Carlos goes back to setting up for the night while Evie continues to worry about Mal and Jay, and, secretly, about Maleficent's threat. She refused to do what she was told to do and it has cost her two of her best friends. She knew that Maleficent would target Carlos the following, but she didn't want to do it. She keeps on wondering why Maleficent wants to ruin her love with Carlos. All she wants to do now is survive until she and Carlos can find Mal and bring back Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal and her party have set up camp at a spot about a three-hour walk away from where Evie and Carlos were. While the others were putting up their tents, Mal was sitting next to a tree sketching with the help of little fire she managed to ignite. Ben decided to sit next to her.

"Do you always have to keep me company?" asked Mal.

"I'm your boyfriend, am I not?" responded Ben.

Mal just smiled.

"What are you drawing?" asked Ben.

"The Big Dipper," answered Mal.

Ben looks up at the sky. He can see the Big Dipper constellation among the stars, which explains where Mal got her inspiration. He looks back at Mal sketching the image, and noticed her other hand lit up.

"I thought you didn't have magic," wondered Ben.

"I guess that sorcerer didn't use his neutralizing spell to the max," said Mal. "I can only create this much magic."

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself," said Ben.

"Don't get used to it," said Mal. "As soon as I wake up in the morning, I'm going to start walking."

"Well, if finishing this mission means so much to you, then I have no right to stop you," said Ben.

"You only have the right to help me," said Mal.

Later that night, almost everyone was ready to go to sleep. Mal was the only one without a tent, but she was okay sleeping in a sleeping bag. While she was setting it up, another person approached her. It was Audrey.

"Hey, Mal," she greeted.

"What do you want, Audrey?" asked Mal.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," said Audrey.

"For what?" asked Mal.

"For earlier. Criticizing your attitude," said Audrey.

"I'm gonna need more than a simple sorry," said Mal.

"I know that you and I never really see eye-to-eye, but Ben has always wanted to change that," started Audrey. "It's just hard to try to be nice to the daughter of Maleficent, but I guess I never really gave myself a chance to get to know you as a person."

"Who's to say you haven't?" questioned Mal. "You know what type of person I am."

"Yeah, I know. You're... between the line of good and bad," said Audrey, struggling to find the right word.

"Neutral," said Mal. "What will it take for you to respect me? Being completely good."

"A change of attitude, actually," corrected Audrey. "But I guess that's impossible."

"Look, Audrey, I already understand it's hard for us to be friends, true friends, but right now, I'm not in the mood to build bridges between us. I want to stop my mother before she takes over Auradon," said Mal. "I know all this stress is making me worse, but don't worry. Once this whole mess is over, you and I can try again, for Ben's sake."

"You really love him, don't you?" questioned Audrey.

"I don't think my feelings for him are that deep. Not yet," said Mal.

"Well, good talk," said Audrey. She walks away and says, "Goodnight."

As she watched Audrey walk away, Mal thought about the princess' question. She knew Ben's feelings for her are deep enough to be true love, but she doesn't know if her feelings for him have developed that far yet. She still doesn't know what love feels like, even after almost a year of dating the young king. She decided to forget about this and just tucks herself in. She stares at the Big Dipper for a moment before shutting her eyes.

The night maybe peaceful, but she still focuses on the task at hand. She was not going to anything else get in the way, not even love. Even though it makes her feel cold to prioritize something over love, she knows the price of her failure, and that's what keeps her going.

 **Day 3 of the Journey is history. The next chapter will be the start of Day 4.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	12. Strike Three

**Leave a review after reading. Please.**

Day Four of the journey in Alghumud Forest has come. Evie and Carlos are still lost, but thankfully, Carlos has a compass on his phone. He leads the way while Evie follows.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Evie.

"Mal said we have to head north," reminded Carlos. "If we can find this pathway, we can get to the temple."

"What happened to looking for Mal?" questioned Evie.

Carlos takes out a knife he got from a deceased explorer and carves an "E" and a "C" on a tree. "We don't have to find her. She'll find us."

"That's pretty smart," said Evie.

"There's another knife in my knapsack. Use it," said Carlos.

Evie did as he said and started carving Es and Cs on the trees. However, unknown to Carlos, she has been extra cautious all day. She was expecting Maleficent to show up. Lost in thought, she ends up bumping into Carlos.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Why're you stopping?"

"Take a look," said Carlos.

The couple showed up in an abandoned village. Eerie silence surrounded them, making them feel uncomfortable. As they continued walking, they can see that the entire village is empty. There was not one person in any home.

"Does this place creep you out?" asked Evie.

"Yeah, it does," said Carlos, absolutely nervous. "Check the houses. See if there's anything we can use."

"You want to split up?" questioned Evie.

"Scared?" mocked Carlos.

"N-n-no," denied Evie. She walks away.

"Don't let the ghosts find you," teased Carlos.

Evie hid a smile, amused.

She enters an abandoned house. It seemed emptied out, but there were a few things left behind. Evie found some daggers, spears, and cooking materials, but she doesn't think any of them is necessary. She went upstairs and found a few baby toys. A baby rattle brought back some memories. It made her think about the first time Carlos invited her to his secret hideout on the Isle. She laughed when she remembered how embarrassed he felt when she found his baby rattle. She puts the rattle back to its place and walks downstairs. She was about to leave when the door shut all of a sudden.

"Carlos? Is that you?"

She heard evil laughter. She knew who it was.

"Maleficent."

"Correct." Maleficent showed herself. "How much longer are you going to resist?"

"Why do you want me to do this?" asked Evie.

"Well, if you're going to keep resisting, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Maleficent teleports out of the room.

Evie tried to open the door, but it was stuck. She tried to jump out the window, but Maleficent shuts them all as well. Evie can only watch from a hole in the wall what is going on outside. Carlos just exited a house with a pick axe in hand.

"Evie? Evie?" he called out. "If you're trying to scare, please don't."

"Carlos!" yelled Evie. However, he didn't hear hear. She slips her finger through the hole and got zapped. There was a force field surrounding the house in order to contain sound. "Twenty years in the Isle, and she's still a tricky one."

She continues watching as Carlos enters another house. Suddenly, she heard a roar. The ground started to shake. A dragon shows up. Evie knew it was Maleficent. Carlos saw Maleficent out the window and tried to leave, but the dragon sets the entire house on fire.

The house starts falling apart and the path to the stairs if blocked by fire, trapping Carlos in the second floor.

Evie, meanwhile, tried kicking the door open, but it was useless. She suddenly remembers something she saw in the second floor. She rushes upstairs and saw a door on the ceiling. The only way to get up with a ladder, which happens to be in the room. She sets up the ladder and climbs up to the top. She opens the door and makes it to the roof. Luckily for her, Maleficent didn't shield the roof of the house with the force field. She looks down from the roof. She was a little scared to jump down, but knowing Carlos is in danger, she takes a deep breath and jumps. She didn't land hard and only ended up with a slight bruise on her shoulder.

Evie runs towards the burning house. Maleficent saw her, but didn't try to stop her. She just disappeared.

"Evie! Help!" screamed Carlos.

"I'm coming!" yelled Evie.

She enters the house, but there was fire everywhere. She had to go around, over, and even through the flames just to reach the stairs. Lucky for her, there was a barrel full of water she could use. However, a huge wall of fire was blocking the second floor.

"Carlos!" yelled Evie.

"Evie!" he responded. "Is there any water downstairs?"

"Yes, there is," she replied. "Stay put."

"I don't really have a choice," quipped Carlos.

Evie runs back downstairs and found a bucket. She fills it up with water and she was about to run back up, until flaming planks collapsed and blocked the stairs. Evie uses the water in the bucket to extinguish the flames. There was still a lot of fire in her way so she refills the bucket over and over again as she tried to put out the fire blocking the stairs.

Carlos, meanwhile, was trying to stay calm until Evie shows up with the water. However, there was a metal container full of oil. As soon as the flames reached the container, the second floor exploded, with Carlos still in it.

Evie reached the second floor only to hear the explosion.

"Carlos!"

She extinguishes the wall of fire only to see the entire second floor destroyed. There was a big hole on the floor. She looks down and saw Carlos trapped in flaming rubble. She heads downstairs, refills the bucket, and douses some of the fire. She removes the planks and found an unconscious Carlos, full of bruises and flaming clothes. She removes his jacket and tosses it away. She pulls him up and runs out of the house as fast as she can.

She puts him down and started shaking.

"Carlos! Carlos! Wake up!" She started giving him cardiopulmonary resuscitation, pumping his chest with her hands. "C'mon. C'mon." Carlos still didn't wake up. Evie switches to mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Soon enough, Carlos started coughing. He was waking up. Evie smiled and tears of joy rained from her eyes. She gives him a big hug.

"Thank you," he said.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Evie helps Carlos stand up and they started running away from the village.

* * *

The two ran for five minutes until they were in safe distance from the burning house. Carlos was still weak from the explosion so Evie sets him down next to a tree. She sits down next to a tree across him.

"What was Maleficent doing there?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know," lied Evie.

"I thought she wanted us to witness our failure," said Carlos. "How can we do it if she won't let us reach the temple."

"Maybe she lied," said Evie.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," said Carlos.

"How're you feeling?" asked Evie.

"Everything hurts," answered Carlos. "Hey, where's my jacket?"

"It was on fire so I had to leave it back there," answered Evie.

"But I love that jacket," said Carlos.

"Don't worry. We'll get you a new one," said Evie.

"I don't just want any jacket," said Carlos. "I prefer the same design."

"Well, once we're back home, I'll think of something," said Evie.

"If we're ever going back home," said Carlos softly.

"Don't be so negative. Chin up," said Evie.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos. "Almost dying doesn't quite help your optimism."

"What about me? I almost died saving you, but I never lost my optimism," reminded Evie.

"I guess I have to rephrase. Almost dying doesn't quite help 'my' optimism," corrected Carlos, emphasizing "my."

"Don't worry. You're safe now. We're safe now," said Evie.

"Again, thank you," said Carlos.

"If it was me trapped in that fire, would you do the same for me?" asked Evie.

"I would risk my life for you anytime, any day," answered Carlos.

Evie smiled. "Why don't you sit here and rest while I go find us something to eat?"

"I'm not going anywhere," said Carlos.

Evie stands up and leaves to find some fruit trees or berry bushes. Actually, she just wanted to get away from Carlos because she has a lot in mind that she wants to think about in private. Once she was out of sight, she sits down next to a tree and thinks.

"Why would Maleficent want to ruin my love life? Well, think, Evie. Every day that I don't do what she tells me to do, she attacks. First, she sent Jay down a hole. Is it a coincidence that she chose to attack at a place where there's a hole in the ground? Next, she sent Mal down the rapids. Now, she tried to kill Carlos and left me alive so I can watch it. Does she want me to suffer? I thought she had business with Mal. She's her daughter, not me. Unless..." After twenty seconds of chin-scratching, she comes to a realization. "She's trying to tear us apart. But why start with me?"

Evie leans back on the tree as she tries to calm down.

"What am I going to do? If I do it, Carlos will never forgive me. If I don't do it, I'll lose him just like I lost Mal and Jay."

 **For those who have been asking, "Why does Maleficent want to ruin Evie and Carlos' relationship?", well, you just got the answer.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	13. The Wizard

**Leave a review after reading. Please.**

Mal and the teenagers of Auradon continue to search for the man in the shadows. They split up into teams to cover more ground. Ben went with Doug, Audrey went with Jane, and Chad went with Lonnie. Mal, of course, searched on her own. She climbed up a tree and sat on its highest branch. She uses Carlos' binoculars to keep a look out. All she can see is mother nature's works of art. Driven to boredom, the purple-haired sorceress began monologuing.

"Okay, mysterious sorcerer, we've been playing this game for a few days, and honestly, I'm growing tired of it. I don't blame you if you think I'm some creation of darkness, but maybe we should get to know each other face-to-face. Maybe you'll change your mind about me, or else I might just break your neck. I may have a rotten personality and I do wield dark magic, but deep down, I'm just an angel."

"If you keep doing that, you might go crazy," said the young king.

Mal looks down and saw Ben, along with Doug.

"Don't criticize me, your majesty. Some people have their own strange habits," said Mal. "Let me guess. Can't find him?"

"No," answered Doug. "We searched for hours, going through every bush and tree, but this sorcerer must be a master of hide-and-seek."

Seeing Mal glare at him at his own attempt of humor, Doug says, "I know. I know. 'Shut up, Doug.'"

"Good boy," replied Mal playfully.

Chad and Lonnie showed up.

"Sorry, Mal. We got nothing," apologized Lonnie.

"On the bright side, we did find a bush full of strawberries," said Chad. He takes out one and tosses it to Mal. She catches it and eats it.

"Nice to see you're starting to become a gentleman," complimented Mal.

Jane shows up, along with Audrey, who was covered in mud.

"What happened?" asked Mal.

"Tripped on a rock. Fell down. Mud pit," answered Audrey.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Jane takes Audrey away to find a nearby source of water. "Oh, and Mal..."

"I know. You didn't find him," interrupted Mal.

Mal falls forwards off the branch, does a flip on the fall, and lands safely.

"Be careful when you that," said Ben. "You gave me a heart attack."

"It's just a simple circus trick," said Mal. "Nothing compared to facing Maleficent. Besides, I already did it in front of my friends before. This time, it was just a little higher."

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Doug. "We have no trail of this sorcerer."

"Well, if he won't let us come to him, then we'll make him come to us," said Mal in a devious tone.

"Hearing you say those words like that gives me goose bumps," replied Chad. "But what's your idea? What do we have to do?"

Mal puts on a sadistic smirk on her face.

* * *

"Help! Help!"

Chad, who was tied to a tree, is screaming as loud as he can.

"A witch is trying to kill me!"

"Why, Chad, I'm offended." Mal comes from around the tree and looks at Chad. "If you're going to insult me, I prefer the term, 'freak.'"

"I keep telling you. I don't know anything," said Chad.

"I don't believe you," said Mal. "How much torture you have to endure before your life is finished."

"You're a psychopath," insulted Chad.

Mal gives Chad a punch right across the face. "And you're supposed to be the son of someone called Prince Charming."

"What makes you think I know anything?" asked Chad.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know, and if you keep resisting, you're gonna have to endure the pain," threatened Mal.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a figure is hiding in the bushes. He can see Mal torturing Chad so he seeks to help him. He takes out his wand and points it at Mal, but before he can fire, he was caught in a net trap, causing him to drop his wand. Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug come out of hiding. Mal and Chad cease the acting.

"Mal, we got him!" called out Ben.

"And cut," said Mal playfully, as if she and Chad were filming a scene. She begins to untie the prince. "Nice acting."

"Did you have to punch me?" questioned Chad.

"Hey, be glad I didn't use the stare," said Mal.

"Well, I guess the pain was worth it," said Chad.

Mal and Chad joined the others. They looked at the man trapped in the net. The heroes kids recognized him.

"Merlin the Wizard?!" everyone, except Mal, exclaimed.

"Hello, children," greeted the wizard.

"Merlin the Wizard? You mean the wizard who helped a boy named Arthur become king?" asked Mal.

"The one and only," responded Merlin. "Wait, weren't you just torturing that boy a minute ago?"

"That was acting," said Chad. "It was her plan to lure you to us."

"Why?" asked Merlin.

"Because you took my magic away from me, and tried to sent me down the rapids, separating me from my friends!" yelled Mal.

"I remember taking your magic away from you, but I do not remember of anything about rapids," said Merlin.

"So, you weren't at the rapids?" asked Mal.

"No," answered Merlin.

"Then who tried to kill you, Mal?" asked Lonnie.

It didn't take Mal long to figure out. "Mother."

"Maleficent has a mother?" questioned a confused Merlin.

"Wait, you think 'she' is Maleficent?" asked Ben.

"I may not have the sharpest of memories, but I think anyone can recognize a face of evil," said Merlin. "Has she always looked that young?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Merlin, but this isn't Maleficent. It's her daughter, Mal," said Ben.

"Maleficent got married?" questioned Merlin.

"I don't need to answer that question," said Mal. "But I am the descendant of Maleficent."

"You never heard of her before?" asked Audrey.

"No," said Merlin.

"No one has seen you since my parents united the kingdoms," said Ben. "Is this where you've been for twenty years?"

"Yes," said Merlin.

"So you don't know of everything that's happened?" asked Doug. "Ben is now the king? He invited four villain descendants to Auradon Prep?"

"Nope," said Merlin.

"So, what have you been doing this whole time?" asked Jane.

"I just wanted to settle down with mother nature," said Merlin. "Now that the kingdoms are united, I could finally live in peace."

"So, that's it? You just wanted some peaceful time alone?" questioned a confused Chad.

"You crazy old coot," insulted Mal.

"Mind your language, young lady," scolded Merlin. "Now, if you don't mind, may I have my wand, please?"

"Not a chance," said Mal. "We'll let you out, but I want you to restore my magic. I need it."

"To do what?" asked Merlin.

"To stop my mother," answered Mal. "She's here, and she's going after the sundial in the Temple of Waqie."

"Goodness gracious!" exclaimed Merlin in shock. "If that is so, then I will keep my word."

The heroes kids cut the ropes and release Merlin. The wizard, however, lands on his back side, amusing Mal.

"Very funny, young lady," said Merlin, not amused. "I'm starting to question why you're against your mother."

"If you've been attentive to the last twenty years, maybe you would've known," said Mal.

Merlin grabs his wand. He points it at Mal and casts a spell. As soon as the white sparkles around Mal disappeared, she warms up her hands as she prepares to test if her magic has returned. She looks in her spellbook for something fun.

" _By the power of the wind in the sky, make this old man fly._ "

Mal's spell caused Merlin to suddenly start floating in the air.

"Young lady, if you don't mind putting me down...?" pleaded Merlin.

A simple wave of a finger stops the spell. Merlin falls and lands on his bottom again. Once again, Mal laughs.

"I have to be honest. I am not a fan of this woman's sense of humor," said Merlin, picking himself up.

"I think I know how you feel," said Ben. Mal glares at him. He tries to avoid eye contact.

"Well, now that I have my magic back, I think it's time we continue," said Mal.

"That won't be necessary, young lady," said Merlin.

"Why not?" asked Mal.

"I shall explain later, but first, how 'bout I invite you all for some tea and biscuits?" offered Merlin.

"We don't have time for a tea party. We have to get to the temple," rejected Mal.

"In that case..." Merlin uses his wand to make everyone, including himself, disappear.

From the distance, Maleficent was watching the whole thing. She can't help but feel a little worry. She thinks Merlin is just an old man who has outgrown from his golden years as a wizard, but she knows from history that he is still powerful, which makes him a threat to her plans.

* * *

Merlin and the children have arrived at Merlin's cottage.

"This is where you live?" asked Audrey.

"It may not be some luxurious palace, but it's still home," said Merlin.

"I told you we don't have time for a get-together," said Mal.

"Nonsense, child," responded Merlin. "Just come inside and I'll explain everything."

"But getting to the temple isn't all I have to worry about. I have friends to rescue," said Mal.

"Mal, I know you're worried about your friends, but I think we should hear Mr. Merlin first," said Ben. "Whatever he has to say could be helpful."

"If you say so," gave in Mal.

The children followed Merlin inside the cottage.

 **Surprise! Merlin the Wizard is here.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	14. The False Truth

**Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy.**

Mal and the teenagers of Auradon are invited into the cottage of Merlin by the wizard himself. Besides a simple get-together, Merlin promises information about the temple. The seven teenagers sat down on the table while Merlin prepares the tea. While the Auradon kids remain patient, Mal is crossing her arms and slouching on her seat with a disturbed look on her face.

"Mal, relax. Stopping for a cup of tea isn't the end of the world," said Ben.

"I'm worried about my friends, Ben," said Mal. "Do you expect me to just sit down and eat some pastries while they're out there in danger?"

"Young lady, you worry too much," said Merlin.

"Listen to the wise old man, Mal," said Chad. He realized what he said and looked at Merlin. "Sorry."

"That's okay, young lad," said Merlin. "I am pretty old. At least, you called me wise."

"The elderly are meant to be wise, right?" asked Jane.

"The elderly have knowledge and experience, so, yes, my dear," said Merlin.

He finishes boiling the kettle and started pouring the tea on the cups. He takes out the bowl of biscuits and puts it in the middle of the table. Chad took the first piece.

"These are pretty good," said Chad. "Lonnie, try one."

Lonnie did so. She took a bite of a biscuit and a smile cracks on her face. "These are delicious. I didn't know Merlin the Wizard was a good cook."

"Well, looks can be deceiving," said Merlin.

"Alright, Mr. Wizard, can we get to the matter at hand?" insisted Mal.

"Please, calm down, my child," pleaded Merlin, sipping his tea.

Ben puts his hand on Mal's shoulder and gives her a look that tells her to relax. Mal takes a deep breath and sips her tea.

"Well, now that you're more relaxed, I will gladly explain," said Merlin. "You don't have to go to the temple. As for why, because Maleficent will need to bring the force field, and she can't do that."

"Why?" asked Mal.

"Because only the magic of the first wizards can bring it down," answered Merlin.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" guessed Mal.

Merlin made a bowing gesture, confirming her guess.

"'Merlin, the wizard with an unknown origin,'" stated Ben. "But now, we know."

"So, what you're saying is that the temple is not in danger?" asked Mal.

"Not unless I have a reason to bring down the force field, which I don't," responded Merlin.

"So, I came here for nothing," said Mal, shrinking in her seat.

"Pretty much," said Merlin. However, his response earned him glares from everyone in the table, except Mal. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Mal. If I was in your position, I would've come here if I had an evil mother planning to change reality," said Ben, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"So, we can just leave?" asked Audrey.

"If you wish," replied Merlin.

"It doesn't matter. We still have to find my friends. We can't just leave them here," said Mal.

"We know," said Lonnie. "Mr. Merlin, maybe you can help us. You know this island better than anyone."

"Well, what happened to your friends?" asked Merlin, getting things started.

"My friend, Jay, fell down a hole in the ground. Do you know where that leads?" asked Mal.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Down the Rabbit Hole?'" asked Merlin, being cryptic.

"He's in Wonderland," guessed Lonnie.

"Correct," confirmed Merlin.

"Well, now that I have my magic back, we can go after him," said Mal.

"What about Evie and Carlos?" asked Ben. He turned to Merlin. "You didn't happen to see a girl with blue hair and a boy with white hair, did you?"

"No," answered Merlin. "I did, however, notice smoke in the air. Must have been a fire."

"Considering we're the only ones on this island, I guess that fire meant they were there," deduced Mal.

"Now we know where to look," said Lonnie.

"So, after we're done here, how are we gonna handle this search?" asked Jane.

"We could split up," suggested Doug. Seeing a look on Mal's face, he raises his hands in the air and said, "Shutting up."

"No, Doug. That's a good idea," said Mal.

"It is?" asked a surprised Doug.

Mal spoke up. "Since my mom sent elemental warriors after Jay, I have to go find him. Ben, Audrey, Chad, you three are coming with me. Lonnie, you'll take Jane and Doug to look for the two lovebirds. I trust you can handle them?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Jane and Doug, feeling offended.

Lonnie smiled, amused. "I can handle them." She turns to Merlin. "You remember where the fire started, do you?"

"I'll try to remember," said Merlin.

"Well, I guess it's settled," said Ben. "We're no longer going to the temple, but we are going after our friends."

"But until then, make yourselves at home," said Merlin.

"We'll make it through this, Mal," said Ben. "Maleficent can occupy herself trying to bust through that force field. We'll get our friends and we can go home."

"But what about Maleficent? I mean, don't you think we should end this for good?" asked Lonnie.

"When we get our friends back, Merlin and I are gonna have a talk with her," said Mal.

"Wait, you're going to let Merlin help?" asked a confused Jane.

"I come to realize that a little help isn't so bad," said Mal. "Besides, Merlin is powerful. He can help me defeat my mother."

"We lock her up back in the Isle and we all live happily ever after," concluded Audrey.

"Don't speak too soon, Audrey. It's never that easy," said Mal.

"I know, but once this is all over, that's what it's going to look like," said Audrey.

"I like this woman's optimism," said Merlin.

"Thank you," replied Audrey.

"I guess we're resting," said Mal, finally deciding to relax.

Ben smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evie and Carlos are settling down in a very confined space in the woods, trying to stay as hidden as possible. Since it was just the two of them, they think there won't be any inconvenience. Carlos is still recovering from his bruises from the fire, and Evie continues to take some time alone.

Carlos reaches into his knapsack and takes out a picture of a selfie he took with Dude. It's no question that he misses his pet dog/friend. The fire incident is making him fear if he'll be able to live through the crisis to see Dude in the end. Despite Evie's optimism, he still feels hopeless. His mind turns back to Evie. He's noticed that she's been isolation herself since she saved him from the burning house. He thinks she's trying to cope from the experience of his near-death, but he knows there's something more to it.

He gets up, barely, and tries to find Evie. After a few minutes of limping and tripping on rocks, Carlos found Evie sitting by a lake, holding the blue rose in her hand. He sits down next to her.

"You're supposed to be resting," said Evie.

"I'm worried about you," said Carlos. "Ever since the fire, you've been distant."

"It's not the fire," said Evie. "It's something else."

"What is it?" asked Carlos. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you."

"You know that this is about more than just the fire, isn't it?" guessed Evie.

Carlos didn't respond, but his look tells her yes. "What's the problem?"

Evie hesitated to answer. She looks back and forth between her boyfriend, the pond, and the rose. She finally decided to speak. "Do you know why we keep bringing up the past when it comes to us?"

"I already told you," said Carlos. "I kept wishing I was braver back then, and you wish you weren't blind back then."

"There's more to it than that," said Evie.

"Then what is it?" asked Carlos.

After a long silence, Evie says, "Remember that day I told you that I love you?"

"How can I forget?" replied Carlos with a smile.

"I meant what I said, but I don't know if I do anymore," said Evie.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Carlos.

"Carlos, describe yourself in the old days," said Evie.

"A callous, low-life hood," replied Carlos. "Why?"

"Describe yourself now," said Evie.

"Good," said Carlos. "Is there a point to this?"

"Carlos, I've been thinking about this for a long time. I love you, but I don't know if I love you now," said Evie.

"I don't understand," said Carlos.

"Carlos, this is hard for me to say, but I have to be completely honest with you," started Evie. "I don't love you."

Carlos was shocked. "But... you said..."

"Yes, I did, and I meant it, but... it's complicated," said Evie.

"Evie, what are you saying?" asked Carlos.

"This new you. This is not the Carlos I fell in love with. It's the Carlos who loved to make people miserable for fun," said Evie. "I-I tried to love you for the changed man you've become, but I can't."

Carlos couldn't utter a word at what he's hearing. He can feel his heart starting to crack as Evie continued.

"I'm sorry you have to hear this. Really, I do, but I just had to tell you the truth because bottling it up is hurting me too much," said Evie.

"Evie," uttered Carlos. "Are you trying to say that we're done?"

Evie began to tear up as she shook her head. "I'm afraid so."

"But I love you," said Carlos.

"I love you, too, but for who you were, not who you are now," said Evie. "I'm sorry."

Carlos' eyes begin to build up tears as Evie puts the blue rose in his hands.

"I hope we can still be friends," said Evie.

She gets up and walks away, leaving Carlos alone. Carlos' eyes continue to water until tears finally rained down his cheeks. He clutches the rose tight as his tears fell into the lake. He feels even worse than the time Evie punked him to impress Mal. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He can't stop crying. He wheezes as he struggles to breathe through the sadness. Soon enough, he faints. Lying down, still crying, and holding the rose in his hand, Carlos continues to try to endure the broken heart he has suffered, but fails to.

From the distance, Evie watched him. She finally did it what Maleficent told her to do. She can see how much it has broke him. She cries tears of sadness as she watches him suffer. She wishes she can just look away, but she didn't want to go away. She loves him too much to leave him, and yet, she just lied to him that she didn't love him. She didn't know what hurt her the most. Telling him a lie or giving up the rose, which was the symbol of their love. She had sacrificed so much to retrieve it from the Isle of the Lost, but she had to give it up to preserve her act.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

She heard someone behind her. She turns around and saw Maleficent, smirking.

"You'll play for this," she told the villainess quietly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," said Maleficent before disappearing.

Evie's anger returned to sadness as she continues thinking about what she has done to the man she loves.

 **I'm sorry CarVie fans, I really am, but this is all part of the story. Don't abandon this story now. There's more to come.**


	15. The Dusk of the War

**We're back in Wonderland. Enjoy (or try to).**

Jay overlooks at the lands of Wonderland from a balcony in Marmoreal. The lands are still ruined from the battle of the previous day. The elemental creatures have killed almost half of the knights and nearly slain the White Queen. As much as he was wanted to get out of Wonderland to find his friends, he wanted to stay and aid the queen in war. He spent the entire morning training with Alice on sword-fighting. He always loses to her when they spar, but he is learning.

Soon enough, he was joined on the balcony by Mad Hatter.

"Looks terrible, doesn't it?" started Jay.

"I've seen worse," said Hatter.

Remembering the Queen of Hearts' tyrannical rule over Wonderland years ago, Jay said, "Sorry."

"There's no use thinking of the worst, laddie. All we can do is hope," said Hatter.

"And they say you're mad," mentioned Jay.

"Maybe I am, but some things never change," said Hatter in a rapid way.

"I think I know how that feels," said Jay. "Good or bad, I'll always be a thief."

"But a noble one, right?" asked Hatter.

"I want to be good, so, yeah," answered Jay.

Hatter gives Jay a pat on the back. "Well, then you got nothing to worry about. Just do what your heart tells you, and you'll be fine."

They heard a horn being played. It was the signal. The elemental creatures are coming to finish what they started. The knights are preparing for the battle, sharpening their swords and grabbing their shields. Alice is getting in her armor and preparing herself as well.

"I don't know about this, Hatter," said Jay. "We lost a lot yesterday, and we almost lost the queen."

"Casualties are an unfortunate consequence of war, but even someone like me knowns that every single one is willing to give their lives so the queen may live," said Hatter.

"True," said Jay.

"Get ready, young man," said Hatter. "They need you out there."

"They need you, too," said Jay. "Get your dancing shoes ready."

The knights all stand in formation as the elemental warriors inch closer to the palace. Jay and Alice were standing in the very back, preparing for the battle.

"You look nervous," said Alice.

"Me? Nervous?" denied Jay. "I looked at Maleficent straight in the eye. A bunch of rocks don't scare me."

"You don't have to deny it. Everyone is afraid to die," said Alice.

The elemental warriors charged first. The knights followed. The battle begins and everyone was fighting sword-to-spear and vice versa. Once more, the knights are overwhelmed by the power of the creatures. It seems that only Jay and Alice are holding their own pretty well. From the balcony, Hatter, Dormouse, and the White Queen watched the onslaught.

"Shouldn't you stay inside for your protection?" said Hatter to the queen.

"I need to know what is going on," said White Queen. "If anyone is in dire need, I want to be there."

"It would seem that literally everyone is willing to die out of the goodness of their heart," said Hatter.

"That's how life works, Hatter," said White Queen.

The battle continues. More knights are dying, but others are giving all their effort to hold back the creatures. With the elemental spear, Jay is using the earth to his advantage, fending off any creature coming towards him. Alice puts her sword away to help carry the injured to safety. It would seem that the White Queen would lose this war, until something happened, surprising everyone. The elemental creatures suddenly froze.

"What sorcery is this?" questioned one of the knights.

"Don't worry, everyone. The cavalry has arrived," said someone in the distance. Jay recognizes the voice.

Mal showed herself to the residents of Wonderland, along with Ben, Audrey, and Chad. Jay smiled, happy to see them. The White Queen quickly walks downstairs and comes outside to greet their new guests. The knights stepped aside and the queen shows herself to the sudden interlopers. Mal and the Auradonians bowed.

The White Queen looks at Mal. "I assume this 'sorcery' is your work?"

"I prefer the term 'magic,' and, yes, your majesty, it is my work," confirmed Mal.

"Can you explain how you're doing this?" asked Jay.

"I can't do this. Well, not without help of some magic provided by the great Merlin the Wizard," said Mal.

"He's here?" asked Jay.

"He's the reason I lost my magic, but after a little trap and a little talk, he gave it back," explained Mal.

Audrey walks closer to Jay. She noticed the armor he's wearing. "You look great."

"Well, if you're gonna fight a war, you got to dress for it," said Jay.

"I was worried about you," said Audrey.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm alright," said Jay. "What are you guys doing here? Why are you guys here?"

"Ben," answered Chad.

"He was worried about Mal, so we came with him to go after her," explained Audrey.

"So, Mal, what are you gonna do with these creatures?" asked Ben.

Mal answered Ben's question by raising her hand and closes it, casting some magic. Her spell causes the creatures to collapse. The earth creatures turned into ordinary rocks, the air creatures' life force just drifted into the sky, the fire creatures are extinguished, and the water creatures are turned into puddles.

"Problem solved," said Mal.

"That Merlin must be quite powerful," commented Jay.

"He sure is," replied Chad. "Nice spear."

"Thanks. I took it from one of those earth creatures. It can control the earth," said Jay. "I'm taking it home, but as a souvenir. Until then, I can use it as a weapon."

"Well, we might need it," said Mal.

"Where are my manners? Thank you for your heroism," said White Queen.

"Happy to be at your service, your majesty," replied Ben. "So, Jay, how is Wonderland?"

"Even if my time here was full of fighting, I have to say that the place lives up to its name," said Jay.

"Glad you had fun, Jay, but we have to go," said Mal.

"You really need to relax," said Jay.

"I'm not stressing about mom this time. I'm just worried about Evie and Carlos," said Mal. "I want to reunite us first, and then we'll go after mother."

"Ben, tell me you're the reason that she's finally chilling?" asked Jay.

"He is," confirmed Mal.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" asked White Queen.

"Letting us leave with our friend sounds nice," said Mal.

"How 'bout a tea party?" interrupted Jay.

"Done," said White Queen.

"Jay, we have to go," said Mal.

"I thought Ben was helping you relax. C'mon, it's just a simple tea party," said Jay.

Ben looks at Mal. "Lonnie and the others are taking care of the search for Evie and Carlos. Right now, let's celebrate."

"We just got here," pointed out Mal.

"And we helped end a war," said Audrey.

Mal thinks about it. She looks at White Queen and says, "One hour. Not a minute longer."

"If you wish," responded White Queen.

"While you set up..." Jay looks back at his friends. "How 'bout we help get the wounded to the medical room?"

"You're getting the hang of this hero stuff," replied Audrey.

The two VKs and the Auradonians help the wounded get treated while White Queen prepares the tea party. As soon as they got to the medical room, Jay decided to stay behind and help the nurses tend to the wounded. Proud, Audrey also decided to stay and help him. The two exchange smiles and turn their attention to a nurse trying to teach them.

 **I hope this was an entertaining conclusion to Jay's Wonderland adventure.**


	16. Little Blue Lies and Broken Hearts

**I hope you CarVie fans are still around. The emotions from Chapter 14 might be felt again here, but please, endure it. Enjoy (or try to).**

Lonnie, Jane, and Doug have arrived at the place where Merlin remembered he saw the smoke come from. They found a village. They saw one house was destroyed. Judging from the ashes, they knew it was the house that was on fire, hence the smoke in the air. However, they couldn't find Evie or Carlos in any of the houses. Lonnie, though, found Carlos' jacket in the ashes. There are many holes in it and it was mostly covered in soot, probably because of the fire.

"What do you think happened?" wondered Jane.

"It could be either Carlos' gadgets gone wrong or Maleficent found them," guessed Lonnie.

"I would say it was your second guess," said Doug.

"Then cross your fingers they're still alive," said Lonnie.

"Well, no bodies means they must've made it," said Doug.

"Then let's keep moving," said Jane.

The trio proceed into the woods. After ten minutes of walking, they found a camp site. They heard someone behind a tree. Lonnie takes a look and saw a depressed Carlos sitting down, staring at the blue rose he was holding. She placed her hand on his shoulder and started shaking him. Carlos saw Lonnie, along with Jane and Doug.

"Hey, guys," greeted Carlos, wiping the tears off his face.

"Are you crying?" asked Jane.

"No, I'm just sweating through my eyes," lied Carlos.

"I don't see how that's possible," said Doug.

Jane walks towards her friend and kneels down to look at him eye-to-eye. "It's okay. You can tell us. We're friends."

"Looks like you're not afraid to approach someone," said Carlos.

"Well, thanks to you and your friends," said Jane.

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Carlos.

"Evie broke up with you," guessed Lonnie. "Tell me I'm right?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Carlos.

"Let's see. One, you're crying, and two, you keep looking at that rose, and we all know what that rose is," said Lonnie.

Carlos didn't speak. He just refused to look at anyone.

"Where's Evie?" asked Doug.

"She's collecting some firewood," answered Carlos. He pointed to the direction he last saw her.

Lonnie and Doug walked to Evie's direction, while Jane stayed behind to comfort Carlos.

"What did she say?" asked Jane.

"Jane, I know you're trying to be a friend, but I really don't want to talk about it," said Carlos.

Jane decided not to argue with him and just sat somewhere far from him. She kept looking at him because it pains her to see him sad. Carlos, knowing that Jane was watching him, scoots to another part of the tree to avoid being seen.

* * *

Lonnie and Doug looked for Evie, but they couldn't find her. A squirrel pops out of a bush, startling Doug. He lets out a "whoa" in surprise, capturing someone's attention. Evie showed up from behind a tree.

"Lonnie? Doug?"

"Hey, Evie," greeted Lonnie.

"Where's the firewood?" asked Doug.

"I'm not really collecting firewood," said Evie.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Lonnie.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Evie, changing the subject.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here for you and your friends," answered Lonnie.

"Ben, Audrey, and Chad are with Mal looking for Jay," said Doug.

"Oh, thank goodness Mal's alright," said Evie in relief. "How is she?"

"She said she lost her magic, but she got it back," said Lonnie.

"You guys found the sorcerer? Who is he?" asked Evie.

"Merlin," answered Doug. "And yeah, the Merlin who helped King Arthur."

"Wow," reacted Evie. "What is he like?"

"Forgetful, but wise and kind," answered Lonnie. "Again, why are you really out here?"

Evie kept her mouth shut.

"Are you feeling bad about dumping Carlos?" asked Lonnie.

"W-Wha... what are you... how did you..." stuttered Evie.

"I just made a lucky guess," said Lonnie.

"Why did you break up with him?" asked Doug. "I thought you love him."

"I do," answered Evie.

"Then why dump him?" asked a confused Lonnie.

"It's complicated," said Evie. "I don't want to talk about it."

Doug tells Lonnie, "I think it's best we leave them to handle this themselves." Lonnie nodded in response.

"How is he feeling?" asked Evie, talking about Carlos.

"Sad. Depressed. Feeling blue. Heartbroken," enumerated Lonnie. "Shall I continue?"

"He's never going to forgive me," said Evie in despair. "So, where is Jay?"

"Wonderland," answered Doug.

"Whoa," reacted Evie. "So he just went 'down the rabbit hole.'" Evie laughed a little at her own quip. Lonnie and Doug laughed too.

"Exactly," replied Lonnie.

"So, what now?" asked Evie.

"We go back to Merlin's cottage and hope the others can make it back," answered Doug.

"Why did you say 'hope?' It's just Wonderland," wondered Evie.

"Maleficent sent warriors made of the four elements to Wonderland," explained Doug.

"Air, water, earth, and fire?" asked Evie.

"Yup," confirmed Lonnie.

"Well, good thing Mal has her magic back," said Evie. "So, I guess Carlos and I can pack up our stuff?"

"I don't know, Evie. Your ex-boyfriend is down in the dumps. He needs time," said Lonnie.

Evie only frowned.

"So, do you want us to leave you alone to deal with your guilt, or do you want to come back with us?" asked Lonnie.

"I'd like to be alone," said Evie.

Lonnie and Doug just walked back to the camp site, leaving Evie alone. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"If you're thinking about telling him, don't."

"Maleficent," guessed Evie. "What do you want? I already did it."

"Just to make sure you don't spill the beans. Otherwise, I have to break our deal and break the dog lover literally," said Maleficent.

"I know you're trying to make me and my friends turn on each other," said Evie. "But why start with me?"

"You'll find out. You are becoming smart, right?" responded Maleficent. "Now that I'm done with you and your 'ex-boyfriend,' I'll be moving on to the next step of my plans."

"But you won't tell me?" asked Evie.

"Again. I'll let you find out," said Maleficent. She disappears again.

Evie once again puts on an angry look. She lightly punches a tree in anger. She wanted to tell Carlos the real truth, but after what Maleficent just said, she second-guesses herself.

* * *

Evie walks back to the campsite. By the time she got back, everyone was just sitting around, remaining silent. She saw Carlos still sitting beside the tree staring at the blue rose she gave up to him a few hours ago. She knew that in his mood, he doesn't want to talk to anyone, but she didn't care.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"I thought we're through," he responded.

"We are, but I still don't like seeing you like this," said Evie.

"You know why I'm like this," retorted Carlos.

"You think it wasn't difficult for me, too?" responded Evie.

"Why now? We're in the middle of a crisis, and you chose to tell me right now," wondered Carlos.

"Like I said, keeping the truth in me for too long hurts," said Evie.

"Then what was all this about? What we had was beautiful, but you've been faking it this whole time?" retorted Carlos.

"I never faked what I felt about you," said Evie.

"You said you love the bad-boy Carlos, not this good-boy Carlos," reminded Carlos.

"Our days in the Isle was where my feelings for you bloomed," said Evie.

"But now that I've changed, you can't have the heart to accept me?" questioned Carlos.

"Of course, I accept you," said Evie.

"Just not as your true love," said Carlos.

Evie couldn't find a response.

"You don't have to say anything else. I get it. You miss the old me," said Carlos.

Evie then sits down next to him and continued. "Look, Carlos. I know you're feeling down about this..."

"You don't even know how I feel," interrupted Carlos. "You broke my heart. Again. But this feels much worse than last time."

"But I didn't drop a bucket of paint on you this time," said Evie.

"No, you took my feelings and threw it at my face," said Carlos. "Back in the old days, I was sad because I thought I was losing my best and only friend. Now, I'm losing someone I love with all my heart."

"But I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted you to understand," said Evie.

"But I don't want to understand," said Carlos. "But if this is how you really feel, then why do we need to talk about this?"

Once again, Evie really wants to tell Carlos the truth about why she lied to him, but she couldn't take the chance in case Maleficent has eyes and ears everywhere. Before, she had to choose to break Carlos' heart so he can stay alive or keep her deal with Maleficent a secret and let the villainess constantly try to get Carlos killed. She chose to break his heart so Maleficent wouldn't target him, just like she did with Mal and Jay. She had played right into Maleficent's hands and she can't do a thing about it if it means her friends' lives are on the line. A part of her doesn't want to reunite with her friends, because if Maleficent aims to tear them apart, it might jeopardize their mission, and, worse, jeopardize their friendship.

"Carlos," she started. "I just want to let you know that, even though I had to tell you a harsh truth, I still miss our times together. If I wanted to, we can have it right now."

"But not with a good boy," retorted Carlos.

"I may not love you, but I still love you as a friend," said Evie.

Evie kisses Carlos on the cheek before getting up and walking away. Carlos was shocked. He was still depressed that the woman he loves doesn't feel that same way about him, but somewhere in his broken heart is a spark of light, which ignites a small smile on his face. He still needs a lot of time to recover, and even though he doubts he can recover from a broken heart, he can still take comfort in the fact that Evie still wants to be friends with him.

He stares at the blue rose and holds it close to his heart.

 **The VKs and Auradonians are almost back together. Stay tuned and find out what happens next.**


	17. A Word Between Mother and Daughter

**Here's the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Mal, Jay, Ben, Audrey, and Chad have finished their tea party with the White Queen and have left Wonderland to return to Merlin's cottage. When they entered the front door, Ben quickly introduces Jay to the wizard himself.

"Merlin the Wizard, I presume?" started Jay, extending his hand.

Merlin shakes the teenager's hand. "Indeed, I am."

"Comfy place," said Jay, looking at his surroundings. "Seriously, it is."

"Well, make yourself at home," said Merlin, showing the boy around.

While the others lounge in the living room, Mal was just staring at the cloudy sky. She was wondering why the others haven't returned yet.

"You're going out there, aren't you?" guessed the young king.

"We had to fight an army and stop for a tea party before coming back. How is it that we got back before the others did?" wondered Mal.

"If you want to go and find out, I'm not stopping you," said Ben. "Just be careful."

"If you're worried that I'll fall into the water again, feel free to follow me," replied Mal playfully.

"You have your magic back. It won't happen again," said Ben.

"We'll, see ya later," said Mal before walking away.

Ben was thinking about following her, but second-guesses himself and returns inside the cottage.

* * *

Mal begins walking through the forest as she tries to find the rest of her friends. She wondered to herself why she doesn't just use her teleportation, but she told herself that she's beginning to get used to walking. She doesn't mind a little exercise. After almost an hour walking, she stopped all of sudden. She feels that someone is watching her. She already knew who it was.

"Mother, show yourself."

As her daughter said, Maleficent appears right in front of her. "Hello, baby girl."

"I don't have time for this," said Mal.

"Why not?" questioned Maleficent.

"I have to find my friends and we're going to stop you," said Mal.

"You never give up, do you?" questioned Maleficent, appreciating Mal's persistence.

"No matter how many times we beat you, you never give up," pointed out Mal.

"True," replied Maleficent. "But I guess that's the only thing heroes and villains have in common. They never give up."

Mal walks away, but her mother just teleported close to her again.

"Go away!" yelled Mal.

"Now, that's no way to speak to your own mother," scolded Maleficent.

"We've been through this. You're not my mother," retorted Mal.

"Then why still address me, 'mother?'" questioned Maleficent.

"It's a habit," said Mal. She walks away again.

"Why go to your friends when you can just go to the temple right now?" questioned Maleficent.

"Why aren't you there?" sassed Mal.

"You know there's a force field around it, but I can't bring it down," said Maleficent. "I was hoping you know how. You did talk to Merlin, after all."

"And you think I would help you? Not a chance," replied Mal.

"I'm going to ask you again, Mal. Why aren't you going to the temple?" asked Maleficent again.

"Why on earth would I go there without my friends?" retorted Mal.

"Because I know you want it to yourself," said Maleficent.

Mal froze in place at the sound of her mother's words.

"And I know why you want the temple," added Maleficent. "You want to use the sundial to be rid of the darkness in your blood."

Mal's hands curled into fists in anger. The expression on her face shows that she is aggravated.

"That is none of your business," said Mal.

"What are you gonna do after you reunite your friends? Put them to sleep and then go to the temple to fulfill your desire?" continued Maleficent.

"Be quiet, mother!" yelled Mal.

"What happens when your friends find out? What happens if your 'true love' finds out what you're up to?" continued Maleficent.

"Mother, either you stop or we can settle this here and now," threatened Mal.

"I have no interest in fighting you right now, Mal. I only want to know if my suspicions are true," said Maleficent.

Mal refused to confirm or deny. She just continues walking.

"You really can't accept that it's a part of who you are, can't you?" continued Maleficent.

"It's not that I don't accept it. It's just I can't live my life with this," replied Mal.

"You've been trying to fight this since you discovered it, and how has it worked out for you?" wondered Maleficent, clearly trying to rattle her daughter.

Mal was beginning to boil with anger and her hands were beginning to ignite, but instead of attacking her mother, she incinerates a bush of flowers. She takes a few deep breaths to calm down. "I know you're trying to bait me, but it won't work."

"Tell that to those flowers. I think it is working," taunted Maleficent.

Mal walks closer to her mother and looks at her eye-to-eye. "Listen to me, and listen well, mother. I'm no goody-two-shoes, but I'm no bad girl either. I was finished trying to make you proud when I came to Auradon. I don't care about stealing candy from babies. I don't care about making innocent people suffer. And I don't care about you."

"Oh, Mal, I'm hurt," said Maleficent, acting dramatic for humor.

"I hope you are," said Mal with scorn.

"I have to say, Mal. This is a new level of attitude from you," said Maleficent. "I remember you as that bratty, rotten girl causing mayhem in the streets, scaring the life out of babies and little children. They called you their worst nightmare."

Mal kind of smiled at what her mother said. "And to think, Jay sang those words in our little number, not me."

"Well, then I suppose he's disappointed," said Maleficent.

"Don't think this conversation is going somewhere warm and fuzzy," said Mal.

"Too bad. It was nice having a nice mother-daughter talk like old times," said Maleficent.

"Trust me, mom. The old times are never coming back," said Mal.

"When I change reality, they will," said Maleficent.

"You won't," responded Mal.

"Why? You will?" retorted Maleficent. "Once you get rid of the blackness in your blood, what are you going to do?"

"Same plan. Start a future with Ben," answered Mal.

"Only this time, if you actually succeed, you won't have to worry about any more obstacles," added Maleficent.

"That includes you," said Mal. "When this is all over, I'll make sure Bargain Castle is nice and shiny for your return."

"Do what you must, dear, but remember, you can't fight 'this' forever," said Maleficent before disappearing.

Mal stared at her own hand, thinking about what her mother said. She curls her hand into a fist and continues walking, trying to ignore the thoughts of her mother.

* * *

After passing by an abandoned village, Mal finally found the campsite where her friends are hanging out. She saw Lonnie, Jane, and Doug asleep, Carlos toying with his cube-looking piece of tech, and Evie looking at herself in the mirror. Mal rolls her eyes at this, but she knows Evie's mirror-looking habits are never going to die. She walks up to her blue-haired best friend.

"Hey, E," greeted Mal.

Evie looks up and saw her purple-haired best friend, alive and well. Evie immediately stands up and hugs Mal. The latter politely returns it.

"Missed me?" started Mal.

"Of course, I did," said Evie, still hugging Mal.

"Can you please let go?" asked Mal.

Evie lets Mal go. "Sorry. I was worried about you. After the rapids, well..."

"I'm fine," interrupted Mal. "Didn't the guys tell you everything that's happened?"

"Yeah, they did," answered Evie. "They said you found Merlin the Wizard."

"Yeah, we did," confirmed Mal. "What about you, miss narcissist? Still looking at your mirror?"

"You know me," defended Evie. "Good or bad, I'll always be what the kids at Auradon call 'beauty queen.'"

"Well, I don't expect you to change that," said Mal.

"I don't expect you to change either. I'd take a bad Mal over a goody-goody one," said Evie.

"Nice to hear that," replied Mal. She notices something different about Evie. "Hey, where's the rose?"

"Oh, that." Evie paused for a moment. "It's with Carlos."

"You broke up with him," guessed Mal.

"Why is that so easy to figure out?" complained Evie.

"The others guessed it, right?" guessed Mal.

"They did," confirmed Evie. "Look, Mal, this is between me and him, so I would really appreciate it if you stay out of this."

"Actually, Evie, no, I will not," said Mal. "When we're finished with my mother, we're going to talk about this."

"Do you have to be our love counselor?" asked Evie.

"Yes, I do," said Mal.

"Why don't you bug Jay about his relationship with Audrey for a change?" complained Evie.

"Because he can handle this himself," said Mal.

"And you keep putting yourself between me and Carlos why?" questioned Evie.

"It's because you two can be so pathetic at times," said Mal.

"Explain why," dared Evie.

"Carlos has always been scared about confronting his feelings, and you've been blinding yourself from who your heart desires," started Mal. "Besides, you two are my best friends. Of course I want to make sure this thing between you two works out well. I want you both to be happy."

"Well, you're gonna have to take a break. Again, this is between me and Carlos," said Evie.

"What's your reason?" demanded Mal. In a mocking tone, she guesses, "You found out you love Doug all along?"

"Mal, I've made it clear that Carlos is my one and only true love," said Evie.

"Well, if you're ready to tell me the truth, you know where to find me," said Mal.

"That sounds familiar," said Evie, thinking.

"No time for reminiscing. We better go," said Mal. "Why didn't Lonnie and the others take you and Carlos back to the cottage immediately."

"Carlos isn't taking the break-up well. They figured he needed time," said Evie.

Mal lights up her hand with fire and tosses it in the campfire, lighting it up. The sudden feeling of extreme warmth woke up the three sleeping hero kids.

"Oh, hey, Mal," greeted Lonnie.

"Time to go," said Mal.

Jane says, "But Carlos..."

"Evie already told me everything," interrupted Mal.

Mal walks towards Carlos.

"Feeling better yet, snowflake?" she asked.

"No, but I think I'm ready to go," said Carlos.

"What's that?" asked Mal, noticing Carlos' tech.

"This? Well, it's another one of my new gadgets," answered Carlos. "Don't worry. It's not Jane's idea. It's mine."

"Well, let's see if we can use it against mother when we see her," said Mal. Remembering the pain he is currently in, she puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him, "I'm sorry."

"It was Evie's choice, so I don't have to judge her," said Carlos.

For unknown reasons, Mal threw her arms around Carlos. The dog lover was shocked, but a small smile shows up on his face. "Why suddenly all huggy?"

Mal lets go of Carlos and says, "Isn't it normal for friends to hug?"

"I never pictured you the hugging type," said Carlos.

"Well, get used to it, snowball. As long as you're sad, I might do it again," said Mal. "Now, c'mon. I want to introduce you to someone special. Unless, of course, the others have already told you about him."

"About who?" asked a confused Carlos.

"I guess they haven't. Well, just get up and start walking. Meeting him will definitely be worth it," said Mal.

"Can't you just teleport us to wherever we're going?" asked Carlos.

"Well, why not," responded Mal.

Everyone gathers around and holds hands. Mal casts her transportation spell and teleports everyone out of the campsite and back to the cottage.

 **Looks like the reunion is coming. Please be patient and wait for the next chapter.**


	18. A Night At Merlin's

**If you've been hoping for the VKs and HKs to reunite, the time is now. Enjoy.**

Since it was too much to have ten guests in the cottage, Merlin told the kids to talk outside. The teenagers settled in an open space near the wizard's house and started their conversation. However, Carlos wanted to remain in the cottage and be alone. Evie told everyone not to ask why.

Ben looks at Lonnie. "Do you know why?"

"That's need-to-know, Ben," said Lonnie, staying secretive.

"Guys, I already told you not to ask," repeated Evie. "What Carlos is dealing with right now... it's best to just let him cool down."

"Has he always been like this?" asked Audrey.

"He grew up lonely and abused until he met me," said Evie. "But let's not talk about him right now."

"She's right. We're here to discuss our next move," said Mal.

"I thought the plan was stop your mother then go home," said Jane.

"True, but we need to think this through first," said Mal. "My mom may not be the same as she was twenty years ago, but she still knows how to be tricky."

"How about we get tricky on her?" suggested Chad.

Mal lets Chad's words replay in her head over and over again until she thought of something. "I think I know just how to do it."

"What's the plan?" asked Doug. "Do we put up another act?"

"I'm not talking about role-playing, Doug," said Mal. "My plan is to go to the temple."

"But I thought that wasn't necessary," said Audrey.

"It is if we want to get mom," said Mal. "I know it's going to be risky, but we have to open the force field."

"You do realize that will aid your mother's plans," pointed out Jay.

"I'm know, Jay, but, please, let me finish," said Mal. "We ask Merlin to bring it down and lure mom to us. I know my mother is dangerous and powerful, but this is our best shot."

"Well, you've beaten her before," said Ben, seemingly agreeing with the plan.

"Good always wins," said Mal. She looks at the others and asked, "So, what do you say?"

The rest looked at each other. After a few exchanged smiles, they all said, "Let's do it."

"When do we start?" asked Ben.

"Tomorrow, after a good night's sleep," said Mal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlos was sitting on the couch in the living room, just staring at the blue rose in his hands. A certain old man noticed his depression.

"Something wrong, young man?" asked Merlin.

"I guess you can say I'm feeling 'blue,'" quipped Carlos, gesturing to blue rose, smiling in amusement.

"Nice to know someone has a sense of humor that doesn't ignite from someone's pain," said Merlin.

"Mal's not that bad, Mr. Merlin," said Carlos.

"I know, I know, child. Her determination to stop her own mother tells me she is pure of heart," said Merlin.

Merlin sits down next to the boy. "Mind telling me what's the matter, young lad?"

"Mr. Merlin," started Carlos. "I really don't want to..."

"Nonsense, boy," interrupted Merlin. "It's easier to let go of your problems if you speak of them to someone."

"Well, you're the wise one," said Carlos.

"That's what everyone says to anyone of my age," said Merlin.

"But you're centuries old," said Carlos. "You just look old."

"Enough about me, laddie. Let's talk about you," said Merlin. "What troubles you?"

Carlos didn't speak, but he knew he was gonna have to talk to someone about his troubles. "I lost someone I love."

"Family or a woman you love?" asked Merlin.

"A girl," answered Carlos.

"And who would this girl be?" asked Merlin.

"Never mind who she is," said Carlos. "All I can say is that... ever since I first laid my eyes on her, I started to feel something I never thought I would ever feel in my life. Love."

"You never felt love for your mother?" questioned Merlin.

"The villains are not model parents," said Carlos. "All Maleficent wants is for Mal to be her tool for revenge. Evil Queen raised Evie to care solely on her beauty. Jafar taught Jay how to be a thief, and that he can only succeed on his own. My mom, she... treated me like a slave."

"You poor child," said Merlin sympathetically. "So this 'girl' changed you life, yes?"

"Before I lost her the first time, she was all I had," said Carlos.

"First time?" asked Merlin.

"That was when I lost her as a friend," said Carlos. "This time, I lost her love."

"What maybe her reason?" asked Merlin.

"She said she doesn't love me for my change of path," said Carlos. "She prefers the callous, calculating Carlos from the past."

"Sounds like this woman has a confused heart," said Merlin. "What kind of woman doesn't appreciate a man who has changed from bad to good?"

"I don't know," responded Carlos.

"From the looks of it, you are feeling brokenhearted," said Merlin. "Am I right?"

"I can feel my heart beating, but it doesn't feel whole," said Carlos.

Merlin adjusts his glasses, then says, "Well, my boy, all I can tell you is that you shouldn't let this make you suffer for the rest of your life. If you cannot find love again, the best you can do is live through the pain. I'm sure many people have lost love and felt like they can never live again. We must not dwell on the past."

"The past is past. Forgive, forget," said Carlos.

"Exactly," said Merlin. "I'm guessing you're a fast learner."

"Oh, actually, sir, about what I just said, it's my thing," said Carlos. "I sang it in a song once, but it just kinda stayed stuck in me."

"For someone who tells others to let go of the past, you can't seem to heed your own words," commented Merlin.

"I know. It's weird," said Carlos. "We're not all perfect."

"No one is, my boy. Not even me," said Merlin.

"Mr. Merlin, I don't know if I can just move on from this, but I promise you that I will not let this ruin my future," said Carlos.

"You don't have to promise me anything, my boy," said Merlin. "I just hope you heed your own words from now on and then."

"I'll try," said Carlos.

"Don't try. Just do," said Merlin.

Carlos smiled. He's beginning to see Merlin like the father he never had. Even from this one talk, he feels like Merlin is the one person he can talk to if he has problems. Even though his heart is still shattered, his spirits have been lifted by the centuries-old wizard who has had experience with a young boy before.

"Mr. Merlin. Thanks," said Carlos.

"For what?" asked Merlin.

"For this talk," said Carlos. "I definitely wouldn't want to whine for the rest of the night."

"We all need a shoulder to lean on, young man," said Merlin.

* * *

As the sun sets and the moon glows bright in the sky, everyone was setting up their sleeping bags outside the wizard's cottage. As soon as they were finished, the teenagers spent the night in their own ways. Lonnie takes Chad to follow some fireflies, Evie is giving beauty tips to Jane, Carlos is having tea with Merlin, Ben and Doug are trying to start a fire, and Mal is practicing her spells somewhere private.

Jay, meanwhile, was napping on the couch in the cottage living room. He was still tired from the war in Wonderland.

"Getting sleepy, hero?" Audrey joined him.

Jay opened his eyes at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. "After a tough day, yeah."

"So, how was it meeting the famous Alice?" asked Audrey.

"She was great. Kind, full of compassion, and a great fighter if I may add," answered Jay.

"How were the others?" asked Audrey.

"Well, Mad Hatter is still a little loony, but who can blame him? After a decade living in war-torn lands, he can only be half of what he used to be, but he doesn't mind," said Jay. "He said that Alice told him that, sometimes, the best people are mad."

"Anyone else?" asked Audrey.

Jay continued. "Well, White Rabbit is just like how I remember him in the story. Always worried about being late. The Dormouse is small, but she sure has guts. The Tweedle Brothers said my hair is girly..."

Audrey giggled in amusement.

"The White Queen was different than what I would expect," continued Jay.

"What did you expect? A proper queen?" questioned Audrey.

"Perhaps, but she was a pretty interesting person. Manners and humor. She's really knows how to separate herself as a queen and as a friend," said Jay.

"Wish we stayed longer," said Audrey.

"But it doesn't matter. I'd take sitting her with you over hanging out with them," said Jay.

"Well, I am your girl," said Audrey.

Jay and Audrey shared a brief kiss. When they split up, they saw Carlos coming out of the kitchen, staring at them.

"Sorry for intruding," said Carlos before walking out the door.

Outside, Lonnie and Chad were still following the fireflies until they walked into an open spot where dozens of fireflies roamed around. Lonnie was truly fascinated at the sight of this. Chad, however, wasn't so impressed.

"You dragged me here for this?" questioned the prince.

"Don't be a nature hater, Chad. Just look at this," said Lonnie.

"Did your parents ever take you to these kinds of places?" asked Chad.

"Well, I've never seen so many fireflies at once, that's for sure," said Lonnie.

One firefly flew up close to Lonnie's face. She raises her hand and it lands on her finger. It lit up as bright as it could, definitely astonishing Lonnie. She shows the firefly to Chad and it started blinking its light.

"Well, it's cute," said Chad.

"That's a start," said Lonnie.

The firefly rejoins with its brethren. Chad takes another look. Lonnie gives him a look.

"Okay, I admit it. This is beautiful," said Chad.

Lonnie gives Chad a kiss on the cheek. At the sight of this, the fireflies flew circles around them. Suddenly, a small boom was heard nearby, scaring the fireflies. They all fly away. Lonnie and Chad walked to where they heard the boom. They found Mal just standing and reading her spellbook.

"What do you guys want?" she asked.

"We heard a boom," said Lonnie.

"You scared the life out of some fireflies," said Chad. "And by 'some,' I mean a lot."

"Sorry," apologized Mal. "Just practicing."

Lonnie saw a tree with burned bark. "Did you lose your temper or something?"

"You don't need to know," said Mal.

"Yes, we do," said Lonnie.

"Just don't tell anyone, please?" said Mal.

"Cross my heart," replied Chad.

"Promise," replied Lonnie.

"I was... trying to turn into a dragon," confessed Mal.

Lonnie and Chad were confused.

"You know my mom can transform into a dragon. Doesn't that mean I can to?" said Mal.

"So, I'm guessing that burned tree means you tried breathing fire for the first time as a dragon," guessed Chad.

"No, Chad," said Mal. "I tried, but I failed."

"And you burned the tree in anger, right?" guessed Lonnie.

"You're beginning to know me well, Lonnie," said Mal.

"Well, good luck," said Lonnie. "This could be useful the next time your mother gets into dragon mode."

"Just don't burn us the next time you fail," joked Chad.

Mal can't help but let out a little laugh. "Well, it's getting pretty late."

"You can go to sleep. Chad and I have fireflies to find," said Lonnie.

"And how does Chad feel about fireflies?" questioned Mal.

"Though they were lame at first, but then I realized they're wonderful," said Chad.

"Nice to know having a girlfriend can change you," said Mal.

"Actually, Mal. You and your friends are the reason I'm trying to change," said Chad. "And for that, thank you."

"Goodnight, Prince Charming," said Mal before walking back to the cottage.

* * *

After a good night sleep, Mal wakes up as the sun rises on day five of her journey in the mysterious island. She thinks about everything she has gone through since arriving, but she brushes aside these thoughts as she prepares to face her mother, probably, for the last time.

"It's time."

Mal walks over to Ben. "Hey, Benny-Bear, wake up." Ben didn't move. Mal tried shaking him. "Ben. Ben." He still didn't wake up. When her hand moved to his head, she sensed something. "A sleeping spell." She looked at everyone, still asleep. She walks towards Evie and felt a sleeping spell upon her as well.

"Mother."

She found a note next to the campfire. She opens it and reads it.

 _"To my dear daughter,_

 _I think it's time we have some mother-daughter bonding time._

 _Meet at the temple._

 _And if you're thinking about lifting the sleeping spell, don't._

 _The only one who can lift the spell is me."_

Mal, in anger, rips the note in half after reading it. "You want a bonding time, mother? I'll give you one."

Mal walks back to Ben. "I hate to leave you, but I will return." Mal kisses Ben on the forehead before leaving the campsite. Before she left, she suddenly remembered something, or, more accurately, someone. Merlin. She tries to sense the presence of dark magic in the cottage and she found it. She doesn't need to go the master bedroom to know that her mother also cast the sleeping spell on Merlin.

Mal leaves. She was reading the map to guide her to the temple. She doesn't know what her mother plans to do with her, but she intends to finish this, even if it means abandoning the plan she and her friends have been talking about. She knows they'll understand when she tells them that they were under a sleeping spell.

"Ready or not, mother. Here I come."

 **Things are starting to heat up. The end is coming soon. Be patient for the next update.**


	19. Mal: Friend or Traitor?

**This is NOT the final chapter, but it will be coming. Until then, enjoy the story.**

The VKs, minus Mal, the hero kids, and Merlin are still asleep due to Maleficent's sleeping curse. Mal left the cottage merely an hour ago. All of a sudden, everyone started waking up. Everyone noticed Mal's empty sleeping bag.

"Where's Mal?" wondered Evie.

Merlin comes out of the door. "Children!"

"Whoa, calm down, sir," interrupted Jay. "What's the problem?"

"I do not know. One minute, dark magic began clouding my mind, and my mind went black," said Merlin.

"Sleeping spell," guessed Carlos.

"Maleficent found us?" guessed Audrey.

Ben found a note under his pillow. "Guys, you have to hear this. It's from Mal." He unfolds the note and reads it.

 _"Guys,_

 _I know I promised we would do this together, but now I've decided to handle this matter myself. I know it's a big risk, but I have to try. I know you might be mad at me for this, but, please, try to understand. I know you might try to follow me, but I beg you not to. This is between me and my mother. Please, don't interfere._

 _\- Mal"_

"Sounds like Mal alright," said Carlos.

"This is nuts," said Audrey. "She just abandoned us."

"You guys think Mal is the one who cast the sleeping spell on us?" wondered Lonnie.

"No, not possible," said Evie.

"But Maleficent doesn't know where we are," said Doug. "And Mal is the only one here who has magic." Remembering Merlin, Doug corrected himself. "Well, dark magic, to be precise."

"There's something more to this. We have to find her," said Ben.

"She's heading to the temple, but she took the map. How are we going to get there?" said Jane.

"Ahem," uttered Merlin. He gestures to himself.

"Oh, right. Silly me," said Jane, embarrassed.

Merlin takes out his wand and magically transports himself and everyone to the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal has been following the map to the path to the temple. After slipping, tripping, and running into bees, Mal found the pathway that leads to the temple. She begins walking her way there with her hand on her back, getting ready to unleash her magic at the first sight of her mother. Soon enough, she made it to the Temple of Waqie. She takes a good look at it and was honestly surprised that a temple so old still looks like it was recently built. The force field was still up.

"Alright, mother! Show yourself!"

Suddenly, someone magically shows up in front of her. She was about to unleash her magic, until she saw who pops in. It wasn't her mother. It was Merlin and her friends.

"You're awake?"

"Uh, duh," replied Audrey.

"Mal, please tell me it wasn't you who cast a sleeping spell on us," pleaded Jay.

"What makes you think it was me?" asked Mal, feeling accused.

"This note," said Ben, showing it.

"I didn't leave you a note," said Mal. "I didn't even know you were going to wake up soon."

"Maybe you didn't check the duration of your spell," accused Chad.

"Lonnie, tell me you don't believe it was me," pleaded Mal.

"I... don't know what to believe," responded Lonnie.

"Hesitation means you think it was me," implied Mal. "What makes you think it wasn't my mother?"

"If she knew where we were, you would've known," said Carlos.

"I was asleep," said Mal. "Didn't you guys happen to find a ripped up note in the grass?"

"No," answered Ben.

Mal sighs. She figured that her mother got rid of the note when she lifted the spell on her friends. It made her realize that Maleficent was the one who left the note.

"What note are you talking about?" asked Evie.

"My mother invited me here," said Mal.

"So, is that why you cast a spell on us? You want to face your mother alone?" accused Audrey.

"Whoa, princess, let's not start a fight here," said Jay.

"Well, too late, Jay," said Mal. "If you're going to keep thinking that I tried to abandon you, then keep going. Maybe I want a fight."

Ben gets in between Mal and Audrey. "Calm down."

"Tell me you don't believe them, Ben," said Mal.

Ben hesitated to speak.

"Same answer as Lonnie's, huh?" guessed Mal.

"Mal, you know I would never accuse you of anything," said Ben. "But there's something not right here."

"Is this because you think I left you to take on my mom alone?" accused Mal.

"Do you children behave like this all the time?" questioned Merlin.

"Apparently," answered Carlos.

"Mal, just tell us the truth," said Ben.

"I didn't cast a spell on you, and that's the truth," said Mal.

"But why did you have to come here alone?" asked Ben.

Mal didn't answer. She turns her attention back to the temple. "Mother! Where are you?"

Maleficent didn't show up.

"Did your mother really invite you here, or is that just a cover story to hide your true intentions?" asked Lonnie.

"Lonnie, please, let's not ignite the fire," begged Doug. "We'll never know what's going on here unless..."

"Shut up, Doug," said Mal.

Doug kept quiet.

"Guys, can't we just drop this and get on with the plan?" suggested Carlos.

"Carlos!" yelled Mal, Evie, and Jay.

"I'm guessing that's normal," said Merlin.

"Yes, sir, it is," confirmed Carlos. "Being the runt of the family, I get yelled at a lot."

"I don't have time for this," said Mal. "E, mirror."

Evie takes out her mirror. " _Mirror, mirror in my hand, where is Maleficent in this land?_ " The mirror didn't respond. Evie shakes it and asks the same question, but the mirror wouldn't light up.

Mal snarls. "Mother."

"She neutralized the mirror's magic," guessed Evie.

"Now what?" questioned Jane. "Do we go back to the cottage?"

"How about we finish our previous discussion?" suggested Audrey.

"Audrey, please, this is no time for you and Mal to go at each other," said Ben.

"If you're all still thinking that I betrayed you, then keep believing it. I don't care," said Mal.

"There's something definitely not right here," suspected Carlos.

Evie kept her mouth shut. She guesses this was Maleficent's next step in her plans to tear them apart, but she didn't want to say anything, for her friends' sakes.

"If mom is not going to show up, then I'll bring myself to her," said Mal.

"You're not going alone," said Ben.

"That's why I'm going to ask the great Merlin the Wizard to accompany me," said Mal.

"Well, if you insist," replied Merlin.

"What about us?" asked Ben.

"You can either go back to the cottage, or you can stay here," said Mal. "C'mon, Mr. Merlin, we have a date with destiny."

Mal and Merlin walked back into the woods as the rest just stayed standing near the temple.

Audrey looks at Ben. "You're going to follow her, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?" replied Ben.

"No," said Audrey. "You love her and you always want to make sure she's safe."

"Just take care of each other," said Ben.

"But who's going to take care of him?" Lonnie pointed at Carlos, who is standing far away from the crowd, staring at the clouds in the sky.

"No one," said Evie.

"Why?" questioned Jane. "You're his best friend. You can and know how to help him."

"Not this time," said Evie.

* * *

Mal and Merlin have been walking for about half an hour, but Maleficent is nowhere to be found. They soon reached a field filled with flowers and fruit trees.

"Be careful," said Merlin. "These fruit and flowers are not ordinary."

"They're magical?" asked Mal.

"Indeed," answered Merlin. "Do you mind if we sit down and rest? An old man like me can't keep moving like this."

"Who am I to say no," replied Mal.

Merlin sits down next to a tree. Mal sits next to him.

"You don't believe them, do you?" asked Mal.

"I honestly don't know what to believe, my dear," said Merlin.

Mal sighs and just leans her head back on the tree.

"You too stressed, my child," said Merlin.

"I know," said Mal. "But until we stop my mother, I don't know if I can stop stressing myself."

Merlin notices a leaf falling to his direction. He catches it and gives it to Mal. "Take it."

Mal takes the leaf.

"Breathe," said Merlin.

Mal sniffs the leaf. "Is there any point to this?"

"Do not speak. Just breathe," said Merlin.

Mal sniffs the leaf again.

"What do you smell?" asked Merlin.

"I don't smell anything," said Mal. "Yet, for some reason, I feel relaxed."

"Exactly," said Merlin. "When you breathe in the scent of nature, nature gives you a calming feeling. Do not think of anything else. Just breathe in and let your mind rest."

"That's a little cheesy," said Mal.

"But it works," said Merlin. "Now, do as I do."

Merlin takes a deep breath. Mal did the same. They exhaled at the same time. Mal looks at the leaf again.

"How do you feel?" asked Merlin.

"At peace," said Mal.

"Good," said Merlin.

"I think we can stay here and relax for as long as we want," said Mal. "We'll look for my mother later."

"Remember, my child. It is not a good thing to allow stress to cloud your judgment," said Merlin. "Your mind must always be relaxed. A calm mind can truly help you."

"It's not easy for me to learn these kinds of lessons, but I think I'll keep this one in mind," replied Mal.

Mal and Merlin just continued sitting next to the tree, just relaxing. Merlin takes out his wooden flute and began playing relaxing music. Mal closes her eyes, leans on the tree, and lets the music further calm her mind. She knows she will return to her original self when the mission continues, but for now, she chooses to relax.

 **I hope this was entertaining. Be patient for the next chapter.**


	20. Falling Apart

**Warning: Things might get a little intense in this chapter. Try to enjoy it anyway.**

At the temple, the teenagers just stood by next to the temple, waiting for anyone to return. During the wait, the hero kids are just sitting down in the grass in a circle, chatting. Jay is standing in the middle of the path, acting like a guard for the temple. Evie is just staring at Carlos, who is just sitting next to a tree trying to relax. She wanted to keep him company, but she thinks he won't need it after what she did.

"Why're you just standing there?" Jay asked Evie.

"Because he doesn't want to talk to anyone," said Evie.

"I think it's more like 'you' don't want to talk to him," implied Jay.

"You have no idea what he's going through," retorted Evie.

"Because none of you would tell me," said Jay.

"You don't need to know," said Evie.

"You know what, if you won't talk to him, then I will, like a real friend," retorted Jay.

Jay walks towards Carlos and leaves Evie feeling a little agitated.

"Hey, man," greeted Jay.

"Jay, please, not now," responded Carlos.

"What kind of friend would I be if I just let you sulk all day?" said Jay.

"Look, Jay, I know that I still look troubled, but I'm fine, really. I've been talking to Merlin about my problems," said Carlos.

"But it doesn't look like they're enough," said Jay.

"You don't need to know what my problems are," said Carlos.

"That's what Evie said," said Jay. "Why is everyone keeping me out of the loop?"

"Uh, you're not the only who is," said Carlos.

"But I'm your friend. Why keep secrets from me?" asked Jay.

"Let's just say there are some things that you're just not ready to know," said Carlos.

"I'm a year older than you. How can I possibly be not ready for anything you know?" questioned Jay.

Carlos just chuckled to himself. "Trust me, Jay. This is just one of things that have to be left unknown. I appreciate your concern, but trust me, I'm alright."

"You would rather have Merlin talk to you than me?" questioned Jay.

"I'm not saying that," said Carlos. "It's just that everything he's said to me is kinda helping. I just need to let my mind remain in peace. He said a calm mind can truly help you."

"Okay, then," said Jay, giving up. "I guess I'll leave you to get some peace and quiet."

"But, seriously, thank you for trying," said Carlos. "You're a true friend."

The boys shared a brother-like handshake before Jay walks away.

"How did it go?" asked Evie with a smug look on her face.

"I'm still out of the loop," answered Jay. "But he called me a true friend."

"I can see that," said Evie sarcastically.

"Hey, where were you in those years he and I became best buds?" retorted Jay, trying to rattle Evie.

Evie tensed, but kept herself under control. Instead of hitting Jay, she just said, "Jay, I would really appreciate it if you don't remind me of that. Seeing him like this already reminds me of the pain I made him suffer back then."

"Sorry," apologized Jay. "I'm just messing with you."

"Just get back to 'guarding' the temple," said Evie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben has found Mal and Merlin in the field. He saw Mal having a peaceful nap sitting next to a tree, while Merlin was playing his flute. The sight of Mal relaxed warms Ben's heart. He didn't hesitate to walk up to them. He sat next to Mal and placed his hand over hers. Mal opened her eyes and saw the young king.

"Hi," greeted Ben.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here," said Mal. "You did come to this island against my wishes."

"I guess I had nothing to worry about," said Ben. "You look relaxed."

"Thank Mr. Merlin," said Mal, looking at the old wizard.

Mal sniffs the leaf in her hand again and lets out a calming exhale. Merlin stopped playing his flute.

"Well, my dear, if you like, we can go right now," said Merlin.

"Let's go," said Mal. She looks at Ben. "And if you want to, you can come along. Just stay by my side the whole time."

"Now that I can't disobey," said Ben.

Suddenly, the three are contained in a force field. Mal tried to use her magic to lift it, but it didn't work. Merlin reaches for his wand and casts his magic, but the force field won't vanish. Maleficent shows up from behind a tree.

"You love making an entrance, don't you?" quipped Mal.

"Always have, always will," replied Maleficent.

"Why is it that I can't lift this force field?" asked Merlin.

"Only the one who cast it can lift it," said Maleficent.

"But my magic has a way around those kinds of spells," said Merlin.

"Guess you're not as powerful as you think you are," mocked Maleficent.

"What do you want this time?" asked Mal. "You want us out of the way."

"No, I want you to witness your failure," said Maleficent. "But first, I have unfinished business."

Maleficent lifts the force field, but immediately froze Ben and Merlin in place. Mal was about to attack, until Maleficent cast a sleeping spell on her. Maleficent casts a spell on Ben and Merlin, then causes them to pass out. Maleficent takes a flower from a nearby bush and uses its magical essence to cast a spell on Mal.

"Now, for the final touch."

Maleficent uses the essence from all the flowers of the same kind to create a magical fog and sends it towards the temple, where the other teenagers are.

* * *

The fog arrives at the temple. It clouds the entire area and everyone gets caught in it. Almost everyone, to be more accurate. Carlos was somewhere in the woods, away from the fog's reach. By the time Carlos returned, the fog had already lifted. Everyone was feeling woozy.

Carlos approaches Evie first. "Hey, Evie, are you alright?"

Evie finally comes to, and saw Carlos. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You don't have to be worried about me."

The harsh tone in Evie's voice confused Carlos. "I'm still your friend," he said to her.

"Wait, who is who's what-friend?" babbled Jay, still feeling dizzy.

"Leave it alone, Jay," responded Evie with a bitter tone.

"What's with the attitude?" criticized Chad.

"Do you want a black eye today, Chad?" threatened Evie, walking closer to the prince with her hands curled into fists.

"Can you two give it a break?" said Lonnie in an irritated tone.

"Well, maybe Prince Charming here should watch his tone," retorted Evie.

"Maybe you should watch your attitude," said Audrey.

"Oh, like you're any better, Audrey," insulted Jane.

"I don't even know why I am dating you," said Jay to Audrey.

"You people are uncivilized hotheads," said Doug.

Carlos was getting confused at the fighting that was occurring. He knew fights between Evie and Chad are normal, but the two seem to have an even bitter attitude towards each other. As for the rest, Carlos sees that everyone is uncharacteristically aggressive and unreasonable. They were fighting for no reason at all. One single insult or yell seems to trigger a scuffle.

"Guys!" he yelled.

"Stay out of this, Carlos!" yelled Jay.

"This isn't like you guys," said Carlos.

Evie walks up to the white-haired tech prodigy. "Carlos, we're trying to have a little civil conversation here. So, please, back off."

"Evie, please, relax," begged Carlos. "This isn't you."

"Well, maybe you should just get out of my hair!" yelled Evie.

Carlos was further shocked and confused. "Evie..."

"Don't you 'Evie' me, snowflake," further yelled Evie. "How did someone so pathetic became my best friend?"

Carlos couldn't respond at the even harsher tone Evie was using, not to mentions the words that are coming out of her mouth.

"Evie, why are you saying this?" asked Carlos.

"Why? Why?!" yelled Evie. "Maybe I'm tired of your company. I'm beginning to see clearly now that you're nothing but a weak, pathetic coward who tries to act like a man, but he's not."

Carlos felt his heart crack ever more at the sound of Evie's words. He thought he was finally beginning to heal from their breakup, but this uncharacteristic outburst from the blue-haired narcissist was pounding Carlos' feelings until despair is only what's left. Soon enough, a tear began falling from his eye.

"Did I forget to mention... a crybaby?" added Evie.

"Evie, please, stop," pleaded Carlos.

Enraged to the max, Evie pushed Carlos to the ground. This surprised even the other teenagers. Carlos just sat down staring up at his ex-girlfriend with more tears raining from his eyes. He picks himself up and runs away into the woods.

Not too long after Carlos' escape, Mal and Ben show up.

"Ben, I told you that you don't need to hold my hand!" yelled Mal, pulling her hand away from the young king's.

"You nearly fell into a pit back there," reminded Ben.

"You don't have to babysit me, your royal highness," retorted Mal.

"Well, look who we have here? It's the sorceress who stabbed us in the back," insulted Audrey.

"You still think I betrayed you?" questioned Mal in anger.

"Maleficent didn't know where Merlin lived. Who else among us can cast a sleeping spell?" accused Chad.

Angered, Mal snaps her fingers, and Chad ends up fainting into a slumber.

"Mal!" yelled Lonnie.

"Oh, sorry to mess with your boyfriend, Lonnie," said Mal with sarcasm and disrespect.

"Um, guys, something's strange here," said Ben.

"Ben, please, let the grown-ups talk here," retorted Mal.

"You call cursing Chad and yelling at your friend grown-up?" questioned Ben, confused. "Where's Carlos?"

"Mr. Crybaby just ran off into the forest," answered Evie.

"Evie, that doesn't sound like you," said Ben.

"Ben, Carlos already said that to us," said Jane with scorn.

"Jane, you don't sound like you either," pointed out Ben.

"Ben, can you please get these animals under control?" begged Doug.

"Doug, you don't sound like you," said Ben.

"You know what? If this is how we're going to be to each other, then maybe we should just go our separate ways," suggested Mal in anger.

"Best idea I've heard all day," replied Audrey sarcastically.

"You guys can go home and lounge in luxury, while I stay here and take care of my mother," said Mal.

"Wait a second. Where's Merlin?" asked Jay.

"I don't know. Mal and I blacked out, and when we woke up, he was gone," answered Ben.

"C'mon, guys, we don't need this," said Audrey, walking away.

"Mal, I know I said I'll always be there for my friends, but this time, I'm going against my word," said Jay.

"Like I said, you can go home if you want to," said Mal with contempt.

"This island has done nothing but stress you out, and I can't stand seeing you like this," continued Jay.

"From my point of view, it looks like this island is getting to the rest of you as well," retorted Mal.

"No one is acting like themselves," said Ben.

"Stay out of this, Ben," interrupted Mal.

"That's it. I'm out," said Jay. He walks away and follows Audrey.

"Guys, can you help me with Chad?" asked Lonnie.

"Carry him yourself," replied Jane with disrespect. She follows Jay and Audrey.

Lonnie looks at Doug. Doug says, "I'm not really big on muscles."

Doug walks away and follows the rest. Lonnie takes both of Chad's arms and drags him away as she followed the rest. Mal, Evie, and Ben remained.

"Mal, something isn't right here. Can't you feel it?" questioned Ben.

"All I feel is an ache in my skull," said Mal. "Why don't you go with them? I'm better off alone."

"I'm not leaving you," said Ben.

"Your choice, your majesty," said Mal before teleporting out of sight.

Ben looks at Evie. "Let me guess. You're gonna leave as well."

"I don't have any business here anymore," said Evie.

"Evie, what happened to Carlos?" asked Ben.

"You might as well just see for yourself," said Evie, pointing at the direction where she last saw the dog lover.

Ben is left all alone. He doesn't understand what just happened. Everyone was acting different, and they weren't acting like themselves. Ben wonders what he's supposed to do now. He thought about looking for Mal, but he knew she doesn't want to talk to him. The only option he has now is to look for Carlos. He walks to the direction Evie said she saw Carlos run off to.

Unbeknownst to the young king, Maleficent has been watching the whole thing from behind a tree. A smirk shows up on her face, pleased at the sight of Mal and her friends turning on each other, even if it was all because of a spell.

"Not exactly how I planned it at first, but it'll do."

 **I warned you it would get intense. Don't worry. It's not over yet. Be patient and wait for the next chapter.**


	21. Is It Over?

**I hope you're still interested in this story, because the end is closing, and I want you to see it. Enjoy.**

Once again, Mal is trudging through the woods with only one thing in mind: find her mother or Merlin. After nearly an hour of fruitless searching, she gives up and sits down next to a tree to collect her thoughts.

"Remember what Merlin said, Mal. A calm mind can help you. Just calm down. Just calm down. Just calm down."

Mal takes a few deep breaths before closing her eyes.

"What is wrong with you, Mal? This isn't the darkness in your blood, and you know it. Maybe just seeing my mother helped me remember what's at stake, and I let that stress me out again. I don't know anymore. I yelled at Ben, I fought with my friends, and put Chad to sleep. What is wrong with me?"

"Looks like someone needs an attitude adjustment," said a familiar voice.

Mal knew it was her mother. "Show yourself."

Maleficent teleports in front of Mal. "Hello again, my dear."

"You took Merlin, didn't you?" guessed Mal.

"I did, but I'm not telling you where he is," said Maleficent.

Mal chuckled to herself. "I know you won't. I'll just find him myself."

"Good luck with that," said Maleficent sarcastically. "Why haven't you brought down the force field yet?"

"Like you need to know," sassed Mal.

"You want the sundial, don't you?" said Maleficent in a sly voice. "Why not go for it while everyone was asleep last night?"

"You got to them first last night," retorted Mal.

"Well, I had a plan to put into fruition," said Maleficent.

Mal started thinking about her mother's mysterious intentions. She came to a realization. "You want me and my friends to turn on each other. You knew they would see me as a traitor for what you did. You wanted us to stray from our mission."

"I guess I don't have to keep secrets anymore," said Maleficent.

"My friends may have left, but I'm not going anywhere," said Mal. "Ben was right. Something isn't right here. Everyone, including me, was acting out of character."

"Well, they thought you were a traitor and you're not a big fan of other people throwing their attitude at you," said Maleficent innocently.

"You cast a spell on me, on all of us," realized Mal. She looks in her spellbook. She found the page that tells of a rare magical flower. "The Magic of the Middlemist Red. It's essence can be used to raise one's level of aggression to its maximum. No known cure. Only the one who cast the spell can remove its effect on one person. No wonder I felt different."

"So now what? You plan to tell your friends?" asked Maleficent. "They still think you tried to abandon them."

"What I'm going to do is force you to lift your spell on my friends after I defeat you," said Mal.

"And you plan to do that right now?" guessed Maleficent.

"You'll probably just disappear if I so much as blink, so, no, not now," said Mal. "But I will stop you."

"You won't, but I like to see you try," said Maleficent.

"Heroes never give up," said Mal.

"Neither do villains," added Maleficent before disappearing.

Mal remained standing in her place. Now that she knows what her mother has been trying to do and what is the matter with herself, Mal realizes that she must save her friends from Maleficent's spell, but she knows their is no way her mother will willingly help her. She decided to start by looking for Ben. First, she will apologize to him for her behavior, and then she will ask him to help her.

* * *

On the other side of the woods, Evie, Jay, Audrey, Lonnie, Chad, who is still asleep, Jane, and Doug decided to sit down and rest after exhausting themselves from a long walk. Lonnie places Chad next to a tree.

"All of this walking is torture," complained Audrey.

"Please stop, your highness. We have enough problems without your personality blocking us," sassed Evie.

"Do you really want to start another one, beauty queen?" retorted Audrey.

"Guys, please, let's be civilized," pleaded Doug. "I swear, it's like you guys want to fight. We're supposed to be friends."

"The world isn't all rainbows and sparkles, Doug," said Jay.

"Watch your tone, thief," replied Jane.

"Jane, you know better than to insult someone," scolded Lonnie.

"Enough!" yelled Evie. "Mal was right. This island is making all of us edgy and distraught."

"What do you propose, daughter of Evil Queen?" questioned Audrey.

"Well, first, let's stop with the name-calling. Second, relax," said Evie.

Soon enough, everyone was doing, or trying to do, what Evie said. Evie just looked in her mirror, Jay and Audrey try to have a friendly conversation, Lonnie just stayed beside Chad, waiting for him to wake up, Jane is pacing around constantly telling herself "stay calm," and Doug is studying a rare flower.

Chad started to wake up. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Mal put you to sleep," answered Lonnie. "And we're still on the island, just somewhere away from Mal... and Ben... and Carlos."

"Well, if I find Mal, I'm gonna give her quite a talk," said Chad.

"Chad, I know you're feeling edgy, but you need to relax. We all do," said Lonnie. "Didn't you notice that we were acting different back there?"

"Perhaps," replied Chad.

"Let's just sit here and enjoy the moment," said Lonnie.

Evie takes a look at everyone. It seems that everyone is finally starting to calm down, including herself. Now that her mind is relaxed, she remembers something, or someone. Carlos. She remembers what she did to him. She yelled at him, pushed him, and made him cry. Feeling the guilt surge within her, she feels the urge to get back out there and find him.

She stands up and prepares to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Jay, noticing her departing.

"To find Carlos," answered Evie. "I need to apologize to him."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Ben is still looking for a certain white-haired young man, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Carlos! Carlos!"

Ben decided to sit down on a log and calm his mind. "This island is huge. How am I supposed to find him?"

As if the universe was answering his question, a bubble shows up in front of him. There was a lilac inside the bubble. The lilac is color purple, and Ben knows one person whose favorite color is purple.

"Mal."

He touches the bubble and it started floating away. Ben guesses that it is taking him to where Mal is, so he follows it.

After another long walk, the bubble pops. Ben catches the falling lilac. He found Mal standing next to a lake, holding a blue rose in her hand.

"Hey, Mal," greeted Ben.

"I see you got my flower," said Mal.

"Speaking of flowers, isn't that rose Evie's?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, it is," answered Mal.

"I thought she wears it all the time," said Ben.

"Not since she broke up with Carlos," said Mal, spilling the beans. In case Ben would question, Mal just said, "Yeah, that happened."

"So she gave him the rose?" asked Ben.

"And he still kept it, but he just left it here," said Mal.

"Whatever Evie did to him, it must be terrible," said Ben.

"Speaking of Evie, I figured out what's wrong with her and the others," said Mal.

"What?" asked Ben.

Mal takes out her spellbook and shows Ben the page telling of the Middlemist Red. After reading it, Ben wondered, "Why didn't Maleficent cast it on me?"

"I guess she was counting on me to break us up. She knows that I can be temperamental, and the flower's magic was just the boost I need to complete her plan," said Mal.

"What plan?" asked Ben.

"My mom was trying to tear us apart," said Mal. "She wants all of us to leave her alone so she can carry on with her plan without interference, and she thinks the best way to do that was to make us turn on each other."

"Framing you for casting a sleeping spell on us was part of the plan," realized Ben.

"But that didn't work well enough for her. So, she decided to use magic to motivate us," said Mal.

"What about Merlin? Do you know where he is?" asked Ben.

"No," answered Mal.

"Well, don't worry, Mal. We'll get through this... together," said Ben, taking hold of Mal's hand as comfort.

Mal looked at Ben and smiled. However, he smile dropped.

"What's the matter?" asked Ben.

"Ben, there's something I need to tell you. Something I've been hiding for a long time," said Mal. "I just didn't know when to tell you, but after seeing what this mission is doing to me, I think now is the time."

"I'm all ears," said Ben.

 **If you've read my previous stories, you may guess what Mal is going to tell Ben.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	22. The Truth Comes Out

**Descendants fans, I hope you're still here. The ending is coming soon. Until then, enjoy the latest chapter.**

Mal and Ben are currently sitting down next to a boulder near the lake. Mal has finished telling Ben her deepest, darkest secret. Ben couldn't say a word after she was finished. Everything she has told him was too much for words. He feels a mixture of shock and confusion. After fifteen minutes of silence, Ben finally spoke.

"Mal, you know that I love you no matter what," he said.

"This isn't just about you disapproving of me if you knew," said Mal.

"Then why did you keep this from me?" asked Ben.

"You want a future with me, Ben," started Mal. "Believe me, I would love nothing more than that, but..."

Ben holds Mal's hand again and says, "Keep going."

"You know what's in my blood," continued Mal. "If our future goes on as planned, our offspring will inherit what I have, and believe me, Ben, the dark side is not so easy to escape from."

"You think I'll let that get in the way?" questioned Ben, still remaining optimistic.

"Ben, you have no idea what it feels like to have what I have inside of me," said Mal. "I chose to be good, because I want to be good, because I am good, but what I have in me just keeps on telling me that a part of me will always be wicked."

"But that's who you are. Good and bad," said Ben.

"But I don't want that to affect our future," said Mal. "That's why I wanted to get to the temple so bad. Not just to stop my mother, but to be rid of the blackness in my blood."

"Why did you finally choose to tell me now?" asked Ben.

"Because I'm not doing it anymore," said Mal.

Ben was confused again.

"The desperation. The aggression. The magic on this island. You coming here. All of it helped me see the truth," continued Mal. "I don't need to be rid of the darkness to be happy. I'm already happy to be with you."

"Glad to know you know that," responded Ben.

"I was just so ashamed of who I was, and I let the darkness get in my way of turning over a new leaf," said Mal.

"Hey, you're not your mother. You said that," reminded Ben.

"I don't think I need to be reminded," said Mal. "Believe it or not, I'm still not used to my new life in Auradon."

"Well, that's up to you," said Ben.

Mal looks back at the blue rose in her hand. It made her think about Evie and Carlos.

"Ben, I need you to do something," said Mal.

"What?" asked Ben.

Mal gives Ben the rose and tells him, "I need you to find Carlos. He could get lost in here."

"I was just doing that, actually," said Ben. "But won't I get lost?"

"Don't worry," said Mal. She touches Ben's chest with her glowing finger and casts a bubble. "This bubble will follow you everywhere you go. When you find our snowball, just touch it and you'll find me."

"What about you?" asked Ben.

"I need to find a way to lift my mother's spell on our friends," said Mal. "I'm going back to the field where we last saw Merlin. Hopefully, I can find him as well."

"Be careful," said Ben, then kisses Mal's hand.

"I should say the same thing to you," said Mal, then kisses Ben's cheek. "Oh, and if Carlos refuses to come, tell him that I'll be keeping Dude when this is over."

"He wouldn't like that," said Ben.

"Exactly," said Mal.

Mal was about to walk, but Ben grabbed her hand. "Mal, wait."

"Anything you want to say?" asked Mal.

"Yes," said Ben. "Mal, there's a way we can stop your mother without the need for a fight. You remember why she turned into a lizard, right?"

"She shrunk to the size of the love in her heart," remembered Mal. "Why?"

"Fairy God Mother believes that she is also capable of love. Only you can exploit it," said Ben. "Talk to her."

"Ben, I doubt my mother would give up her plans for world conquest," said Mal. "But you're right. If there is good in her, I need to make..." Mal paused, then corrected herself. "...'help' her see that."

"Make us proud," added Ben.

"I never disappointed you before, and I never will," replied Mal.

The two let go of each other and walk away in opposite directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evie was still looking for Carlos in the woods. She doesn't care if she gets lost. All she wants is to find Carlos and apologize. If any luck, she hopes she runs into Mal and she may help her. She returns to the pathway that leads to the temple. She takes a brief look at the still-shielded structure. She turns her attention to where she directed Ben to look for Carlos.

"So close, and yet so far. Ben, I hope you found him."

Not willing to wait for the young king to return, Evie continues her walk through the forest.

"Sometimes, I wonder why they didn't call this the Forest of Getting Hopelessly Lost."

Suddenly, she heard something in the bushes nearby. She hides behind a tree and takes out her sleeping perfume. She heard the footsteps coming closer. She jumps and was about to spray, until she saw who it was. It was Mal.

"M!" cried Evie in joy.

"E!" said Mal in joy as well.

The two girls embraced.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mal.

"Looking for Carlos," answered Evie. "You?"

"I need to find an antidote," answered Mal.

"For what?" asked Evie.

"Your case," answered Mal. "Everyone's case."

"A case of what?" asked Evie.

"Maximum aggression," said Mal.

The look on Evie's face tells Mal that she's confused.

"Walk with me," said Mal.

As the girls walked, Mal tells Evie of the Middlemist Rose and how it affects people.

"Well, that explains why I was strangely... cranky," said Evie.

"She did it to tear us apart," said Mal.

"It's what she wants," said Evie.

"You knew?" asked Mal.

"The reason I broke up with Carlos was because she forced me to," said Evie. "She must've thought that two broken hearts will destroy us."

"How could she force you to do such a thing?" asked Mal.

"Every day I don't do it, I lose my friends. Why do you think Jay was in Wonderland, and you fell into the water?" answered Evie.

Mal put her hand on her friend's shoulder and asked, "Evie, what did you do to Carlos?"

"None of your business," said Evie with sudden anger.

Mal puts both her hands on Evie's shoulders and tells her, "Calm down, E. Remember, it's my mom, not you."

"Sorry," apologized Evie. She takes a few deep breaths. "I yelled at him, called him weak, pathetic, a coward, and I... pushed him down."

"Ouch," said Mal humorously.

Enraged, Evie grabs Mal and holds her against a tree. "This is not a laughing matter, Mal!"

Mal grabs her friend's arms and said, "Calm down, Evie. I mean it."

Evie lets go of her friend and, again, tries to calm down. "You have got to get rid of this spell."

"That's what I'm trying to do," said Mal. "Do you want to come, or do you want to keep looking for Carlos? I can track down Ben and lead you to him. He's looking for our snowflake right now."

"I think I'd rather come with you," said Evie. "After what I did, seeing me won't help Ben get him back."

"He's a complicated person, E," said Mal.

"I know him better than anyone, Mal. That's why I'm coming with you instead," said Evie.

* * *

Back in the cottage of Merlin the wizard, the owner is trapped in his own house thanks to a force field that neutralizes any magic within, except for the one who cast the force field. Merlin looks out the window and saw the Maleficent has just returned.

"Alright, old man, time to get to business," started the villainess.

"I know what you want, and I will not talk," said Merlin.

"That doesn't matter. I already know how to lift the force field around the temple," said Maleficent. "The magic of the first wizards."

Maleficent wasted no time seizing Merlin's wand. "Tell me, Merlin. A wand that harnesses the power of a wizard is all I need?"

Merlin refused to answer, but his silence confirms Maleficent's guess.

"Then I guess I don't need you to make you bring it down," said Maleficent. "I'll bring it down myself."

"Maleficent, please, listen to reason," pleaded Merlin.

"I'm beyond that," said Maleficent.

"I know there is love in your heart, and that is for your daughter," said Merlin. "Why do you not let your love for her encourage you to change?"

"I'm a villain. Connect the dots," said Maleficent sarcastically, irritated of the wizard.

"Evil may not be easy to escape from, but love always prevails," said Merlin.

"Shut your trap or I'll shut it for you," threatened Maleficent.

"I'm immortal. You can't destroy me," said Merlin.

"You're right. The best I can do is just leave you here without magic," said Maleficent before vanishing.

Merlin just sat down next to the dining table, sipping tea. There is no denying the fear and worry he is feeling. Maleficent, the worst of the worst villains in the world, is only one wave of a wand away from harnessing the power to change reality itself, and he can't do a thing about it. He is trapped in his own house without magic.

"Mal, my dear, I hope you do the right thing."

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	23. The Light Half of a Dark Heart

**You may want to focus on Mal in this chapter. I've noticed that throughout most of the story, Mal has been too focused on stopping her mother and fulfilling her own personal goal. I think it's time she lightens up. It's time I show Mal as the caring, down-to-earth person the movie showed us. Don't you agree?**

Ben has been searching for Carlos for over an hour and the young king is still nowhere close to where the white-haired tech prodigy is.

"Carlos! Are you here?"

Ben leans towards a tree to think. "If Evie just told me what she did to him, things might be a little easier. Now, think, Ben. You're no genius, but you know how to use your brain." Ben closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Okay. Carlos. You've known him for a year. You should know him pretty well by now." He looks at the sky as he continues thinking. "Okay, Ben. Think. If I were Carlos, where would I hide if I was feeling blue?" He lowered his head and tried to think of something. His attention was caught by a squirrel climbing up the tree he was leaning against. The squirrel crawled into a hole in the tree. The sight of this made Ben realize the answer to his question. "A hideout. A cave."

Ben started looking for a cave in the island. It didn't take him long to find a hole on the side of a rocky mountain. He didn't hesitate to go inside, hoping he can find his friend.

"Carlos!"

He received no response. He takes out his flashlight and continues venturing into the cave. However, he accidentally trips on a rock and falls into a shallow river. After picking himself up, Ben's flashlight shined on something that caught the young king's attention. It was a knapsack. He opens it and found a hi-tech-looking cube. This confirms that Carlos is in the cave

"Carlos! I know you're here. It's me. Ben. Please, come out."

Ben received no response again. He continued further into the cave, until he reached a dead end. He found a big boulder nearby, and he heard sniffing and whimpering behind it.

"Carlos. It's me. Ben. I'm here to bring you back."

Carlos didn't come out. He just sat behind the boulder, hugging his knees and letting the tears rain from his eyes. His head was buried in his knees, but the sound of Ben's voice made him flinch.

Ben tried to use Mal's threat. "Uh... Mal said if you don't come out, she'll be keeping Dude."

A minute has passed by and the tech prodigy didn't say a word or show his face. Ben thinks that leaving Carlos alone is the best move at this moment. Before he left, he decided to say something.

"Carlos, I don't know what Evie did to you, but whatever it was, it wasn't Evie. I'd tell you why, but you probably won't believe me. I just want to tell you that... I know about the break-up. Mal knows that isn't the reason why you're here, but whatever it is, you can't cry over this forever. You're the one who always tells us, 'The past is past. Forgive, forget.' I know you well enough to know that you always heed those words. There's no reason you should stop now. Whatever happened, you can't solve it on your own. You need friends to be there for you."

Carlos still didn't respond. Ben puts the blue rose inside the knapsack, leaves it on the ground, and turns to leave. "Oh, and by the way, we need you. We can't stop Maleficent without everyone, and you're one of us."

As soon as Ben left, Carlos started thinking about what the young king said. He remembered that Merlin told him to heed his own words. Carlos has been letting his broken heart conquer him to the point he forgets to stick with his own trademark. He finally comes out of the boulder and picks up his knapsack. He saw the blue rose inside and stares at it for a long time, trying to figure out what he should do next.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the field filled with magical fruits and flowers, Mal has spent her time cataloging the fruits and flowers in her sketch pad. To be more precise, she is sketching the fruits and flowers and writing down the description of their appearance before actually testing their magical properties. While she does this, Evie is just sitting next to a tree, looking into her mirror and applying lipstick. Mal sometimes looks away from her pad to look at Evie for a brief second and constantly rolls her eyes or laughs to herself. Seeing Evie like this reminds her of the old days. But she knows as well as her fellow villain kids that Evie's habit of beautifying herself will never stop.

"Don't stress yourself too much, M," said Evie.

"I'm not," said Mal. "I'm just trying to finish this fast so I can get to the testing part."

"Just don't stress yourself. It's not good for you," said Evie.

"Evie, I'm done being stressed. Mom's little spell on me helped me see clearly," said Mal. "Also, I told Ben about my black blood."

Evie was still looking at her mirror, but when she heard what Mal said, she was shocked. She takes her eyes off the mirror and back at her best friend. "You did?"

"Yup," confirmed Mal.

"What did he say?" asked Evie.

"He still loves me," answered Mal with a smile.

"He has no problem with that?" asked Evie.

"He doesn't care," said Mal. "I guess I worried myself for nothing."

Evie's lips curved into a smile. "Good to know."

"Also, I told him that I was gonna use the temple to get rid of it," said Mal all of a sudden.

"Wait, what?" Evie was clearly baffled.

Mal just laughed a little.

Evie was still stunned from her friend's confession. "And he still loves you?"

"He loves me no matter what I do," said Mal.

"Nice to see you're finally cooling down," said Evie.

"Nice to see me cooling down, too," replied Mal. "Now that I learned my lesson, faced my inner demons, and let my anger go, I can focus on the one thing that matters. Stopping my mom."

"How are you so calm? Maleficent's spell is still on you, isn't it?" wondered Evie.

"Love conquers all. That explains everything," answered Mal. "How are you feeling?"

"Still feeling the rage," answered Evie. "That's why I'm giving myself a make-over. It relaxes me."

"A calm mind can really help you," stated Mal.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Evie.

"Merlin," answered Mal.

"From your perspective, what is he like?" asked Evie.

"Besides being wise, he is also talented with the flute," said Mal. "You should hear him play. It really relaxes you."

Evie gets up and stands next to her friend. "Again, it's nice to see you acting like yourself."

"I suppose the next thing you're going to say is 'I'm proud of you?'" guessed Mal.

"I guess," confirmed Evie.

"I know I can get edgy and aggressive when it comes to my mother, but you do understand that she'll succeed if we don't focus," said Mal.

"I know. I know," said Evie. "To think, being with Carlos kinda distracted me from what's important."

Mal gave Evie a friendly punch to the shoulder. "Maybe you better start rehearsing for your apology."

"I'm not going to rehearse. I'm going to talk to him with words coming from my heart," said Evie.

"You can just grab him by the shirt and put your lips on his. That'll make things better," suggested Mal.

Evie put on another confused look on her face. "I'll, uh, consider it."

"After you slap him in the face for running off," added Mal humorously.

"What? No!" said Evie, outraged at her friend's suggestion.

Mal grinned and let out a small laugh.

"Wait, that was a joke?" asked a confused Evie.

Mal puts her pencil behind her ear, turns towards her friend, and gives her a soft slap on both cheeks. She looks at Evie in the eye and said, "Yes."

The two girls started giggling and fist-bumped each other.

"News flash, E. You've just been welcomed to my wicked world," joked Mal.

"You could just send me an invitation," quipped Evie.

The two girls' smiles grew bigger, amused with themselves and each other. Unexpectedly, Evie threw herself at Mal and gave her a hug. Mal returned it by giving Evie a couple pats on the back.

"Welcome back," said Evie.

"Good to be back," said Mal.

The girls separated from the hug.

"So, are you finished?" asked Evie.

"Almost," said Mal. She takes the pencil from her ear and continues sketching. "Just one last fruit." She finishes sketching an apple, then closes the sketch pad. "Okay, the time for testing begins."

"Actually..." Evie takes the sketch pad away from Mal. "Now's the time for some sister-to-sister time."

"We're not actually sisters. You know that, right?" responded Mal.

"But you're like a sister to me, remember?" replied Evie.

Evie takes Mal's hand and pulls her towards the three she was just sitting next to earlier. As soon as both girls settled down, Evie reaches into her knapsack and takes out some make-up supplies. First, she started brushing off some of the dust on Mal's face. Next, she started powdering Mal's face to add a little shine. Evie then started applying blush on Mal's cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mal.

"This is your big moment. You have to look the part," said Evie.

"I'm not preparing for a movie," said Mal.

"No, this is worse. You're preparing for probably your final battle with the big, bad Maleficent," said Evie.

"Please don't describe her like that in front of me," said Mal.

"Sorry," apologized Evie.

"I'm not gonna fight my mother," said Mal.

Evie suddenly stopped brushing.

Mal continued. "I'm just gonna talk to her. I'm going to make her see that love is not weakness. It's strength. You do remember that she has some love in her heart. Well, I'm gonna use that against her. She is my mother. I have to try this. It maybe a big risk, but, just like I said, love conquers all. There's no need for a fight."

"Should I stop?" asked Evie.

"No, keep going," said Mal. "It is, after all, my big moment. There's nothing wrong looking pretty for it."

"Has your mother ever told you that you're beautiful?" asked Evie, continuing to powder Mal.

"No," answered Mal.

"Well, prepare to hear your mother compliment you for the first time," said Evie.

After a while, Evie finally finished giving Mal a make-up. She takes out her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who is the prettiest in the land?" Evie quickly points the mirror at Mal and lets her see what she looks like. "So, what do you say?"

"I wouldn't call myself the 'prettiest in the land,' but I think I'm ready to play," said Mal.

"C'mon, say it," pleaded Evie.

Mal sighs and said, "I look perfect."

"Wonderful," complimented Evie. "So, are we ready to start the testing?"

"Depends. Can I have my sketch pad back?" replied Mal.

"Sorry." Evie gives Mal back her sketch pad.

"Well, let's get started," declared Mal.

 **I hope the sisterly moment between Mal and Evie was a nice thing to read. Tell me what you think. I would appreciate it if you do. Really.**

 **Be patient for the next chapter.**


	24. Fighting Evil with Love

**Enjoy.**

"How can you say such a thing?" yelled an enraged Audrey.

"Don't get your hair in a twist. I'm just being honest," said Jay in his defense.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" asked an irritated Jane.

"He called me self-centered," said Audrey, pointing at Jay.

"She keeps making a big deal out of it," said Jay, pointing at Audrey.

"You guys yelling is not helping us calm down," said Chad.

"Evie said relax," reminded Lonnie.

"Maybe you two need time apart, rather than with each other," suggested a slightly irritated Doug.

Jay and Audrey looked at each other.

"I think Doug has a point," said Jay.

"I think you're thinking what I'm thinking," said Audrey.

"If you're thinking about breaking up, then okay," said Jay.

"I can't believe I thought I could ever love a villain kid," retorted Audrey.

"And I can't believe I had to go out with someone who only cares about herself," said Jay disrespectfully.

"Are we done?" questioned Audrey.

"I think we are," replied Jay quickly.

"Fine!" yelled the two at the same time before walking away from each other.

"Those two are insufferable," commented Jane.

"Jane, please, don't," pleaded Lonnie, trying to stay calm.

"Can't we go now?" asked Chad. "This adventure sounded fun at first, but now, it's just getting annoying."

"We can't leave unless Ben makes his second wish," reminded Lonnie. "And Ben can't make his wish unless we're all together."

"So, we just wait here?" asked Doug.

"Evie knows where we are. If she finds the others, she'll lead them back here," said Lonnie. "Until then, stay calm."

* * *

Back in the field, Mal was continuing to test the magic of the fruits and the flowers... on Evie. She needed someone to test it on, and her best friend was her only choice. Mal takes the essence from a grapefruit and transfers it to Evie. The blue-haired beauty queen started laughing uncontrollably. Mal takes the magical essence from yet another yellow tulip to undo the effects.

"Still feeling angry?" asked Mal.

Evie grunts. "Yes. Mal, why do I have to do this?"

"Do you see anyone here besides me?" pointed out Mal.

"How many more?" asked an annoyed Evie.

"Three fruits and one flower," answered Mal. "Let's try the green chrysanthemum."

"You're making it really hard for me not to put my hands around your neck," said Evie, still feeling angry.

"Just try to stay calm. I need to find an antidote, and fast," said Mal.

"I thought only the one who used the magic of the flower can undo the spell," said Evie.

"The book said 'no known cure,' which means there must be a cure," said Mal.

Mal takes the essence from a green chrysanthemum and casts its spell on Evie. The girl just stood still with a blank expression on her face, with the exception of wide-open eyes.

"Uh, Evie?" Mal waved her hand in front of Evie, but she didn't respond. "Say something."

"Something," said Evie suddenly.

Mal was confused, until she started realizing something. "Evie, take two steps back." Evie obeyed with hesitation. Mal realizes that the green chrysanthemum casts a hypnotizing spell. "Evie, slap yourself in the face." Evie obeyed and did so. Mal laughed. She decided to stop. She uses the yellow tulips against to undo to spell.

As soon as Evie came to her senses, she immediately said, "Ow!" She clutches her cheek in pain.

Mal laughed again.

"Not funny," said Evie.

"Actually, it is," said Mal, still laughing. "I think we found our cure."

"But I still feel angry," said Evie.

"Not what I meant," said Mal. She looks back at the green chrysanthemums. "These flowers can hypnotize someone to do the bidding of who cast the spell. If I can use these on mother, then she'll have no choice but to lift the spell."

"Genius," replied Evie. "But can't you just ask your mother nicely? You are planning to talk to her, aren't you?"

Mal thought about what Evie said. "Right. Now I feel silly."

Mal stopped thinking when she saw Ben arriving to the field, though he wasn't looking happy.

"Hey, sweetie," greeted Mal. "What's wrong? And where's Carlos?"

"I found him in a cave, but he didn't want to come out," answered Ben.

"Did you try my threat?" asked Mal.

"I did. He didn't say a word," said Ben. He looks at Evie. "What did you do to him?"

Evie didn't want to speak. She feels too guilty for what she did, even if it wasn't the real her.

"Trust me, Ben. From what she told me, I can partly understand why Carlos is feeling worse than ever," said Mal. "Once this is all over, we'll get him back. Besides, we're not gonna fight my mother, remember?"

"To think, I told him we needed him to face your mother," said Ben.

"You're the one who said a fight isn't necessary," reminded Mal.

"I know, but I didn't know what else to say to him," said Ben.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe we'll actually get into a fight with Maleficent before we can talk to her," said Evie.

Ben looks at Mal. "So, have you found an antidote?"

"No, but I did find a solution," said Mal. "I'm going to talk to my mom right now, but if she won't cooperate, then I'll have to use magic on her."

"What magic?" asked Ben.

Mal looks at the green flower, and Ben, in turn, looked at it as well. Mal said, "I can use those to hypnotize her."

Ben looks back at Mal, and notices the make-up on her. "Hey, you look great."

"I do?" asked Mal.

"Beautiful, in fact," said Ben. He looks at Evie and asks her, "Did you do this?"

"Yes," answered Evie. "This is, after all, her big moment."

"Before I do this, we need to get to the others," said Mal.

"Don't worry. I know where they are," said Evie.

* * *

Evie led Mal and Ben to the spot where the rest are settling down. Everyone was practically doing nothing. They were just sitting down, staring into space. Jay and Audrey, however, were trying to avoid eye contact.

"Guys," said Mal, capturing everyone's attention.

"Hey, Mal," greeted Lonnie.

"Before we talk, I want you guys to read this," said Mal, giving Lonnie her spell book. Everyone read the page about the Middlemist Red, and realize what Mal was trying to tell them.

"It was Maleficent, wasn't it?" guessed Jay.

"And I found a way to make her lift the spell," said Mal.

"How?" asked Jay.

"I'm gonna talk to her," said Mal.

In surprise and confusion, Jay, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug all replied with "What?!"

"You guys remember that my mom does have love in her. I'm going to use it," said Mal. "But I need you guys to back me up, just in case. It is my mom, after all."

"I'm in," said Jay.

"I think we all are," added Audrey.

"Wait. Where's Carlos?" asked Jane.

"I'm afraid he's not coming," said Evie.

"I tried, though," said Ben.

"We saw what Evie did. If only he knew the truth," said Doug.

"He will," said Evie. "But right now, we need Maleficent to get rid of this aggression within us." She looks at her best friend. "Mal, are you ready?"

"Do I look perfect?" asked Mal.

"You look beautiful," said Evie.

"Then I'm ready," said Mal.

"Wait," interrupted Jane. "What about Merlin?"

"Since E's mirror is offline, we have to go the one person who knows where he is. Mom," said Mal.

* * *

Maleficent has returned to the Temple of Waqie with Merlin's wand in hand. She unleashes its magic and the fore field surrounding the temple has finally been removed. Maleficent took a moment to relish this moment. Since she has turned Mal and her friends against each other, she believes nothing will stand in her way of changing reality.

"Mom!"

Maleficent turns around and saw her daughter, standing before her. She also saw Mal's friends hiding in the bushes.

"I thought you kids were busy fighting each other," said Maleficent.

"Well, now they know the truth," said Mal.

"You look different," said Maleficent.

"Evie. She gave me a make-over," said Mal. "How do I look?"

"Too much like your blue-haired friend," insulted Maleficent.

Mal frowned.

"So, I guess it's time for another bout, my dear?" guessed Maleficent.

"No, not this time," said Mal. "It's time for me to end this, but not with a fight."

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Maleficent.

"I'm going to ask you to stop," said Mal.

Maleficent started laughing, amused of what Mal said. Suddenly, she stopped laughing. "You're serious?"

"I'm very serious," said Mal. "You have to stop this ridiculous quest for world domination."

"And you think pleading will make me stop?" retorted Maleficent, smiling.

"Mom, do you know why you shrunk down to the size of a lizard?" started Mal.

"The size of the love in my heart," said Maleficent. "I heard what Fairy God Mather said that day."

"Don't you understand what that means?" asked Mal.

Maleficent didn't say anything.

Mal continues. "Mom, that love in your heart. I know from my heart that the love in yours is for me."

"Well, what kind of mother doesn't love her precious little girl?" replied Maleficent.

"So you admit it," said Mal.

"What's it to you?" asked Maleficent.

Mal takes a deep breath and speaks. "Look, mom, I know you think that love is weakness, but if you would just let yourself feel it for one second, you will see that it's beautiful. Maybe the only way I can make you do that is by joining you in your evil plans, but you know I can't do that. I chose good because I chose love. You can do that to if you just try it."

Mal could tell that her mother is feeling conflicted.

Mal walks closer to her mother as she continued. "Ever since that fight in the castle gardens, I thought I lost faith in you when you almost killed my friend, but Ben has reminded me what I wanted to do now that Auradon has become my home. I wanted to show you a new path. I know you're the evilest of them all, but even you can love too. My life in Auradon wouldn't be complete if I didn't have a mother who loves me. I am willing to give myself a chance to love you. Won't you give yourself a chance to feel love for the first time, and see why it is strength?"

Mal was now standing very close to her mother. They looked at each other eye-to-eye.

"I don't know if I can give up now Mal," said Maleficent.

"Just abandon this crazy plan, and come with me," said Mal. "Maybe you'll always be evil, but you'll learn to love. Please, mom. You want your daughter by your side, don't you? The best way you can do that is give her a chance to show you a better path, a better life. You don't have to live the rest of your life making people suffer. If you would give me a chance, I can show you that feeling love is the best thing that can ever happen to you."

Maleficent looks like she was finally releasing her emotions from her daughter's words.

Mal holds out her hand. "It's time we become family again, but this time, we can show the world that evil has good within, instead of plotting world domination."

Maleficent looked at her daughter's hand, and thought about taking it. Her hand was close to touching her daughter's, until a smirk shows up on Maleficent's face. "I'm sorry, Mal, but no can do." Maleficent unleashes a magical blast and knocks her daughter down away from her. Maleficent turns around and walks towards the temple.

Mal quickly picks herself up. "I was hoping to help you see a new path, but you leave me no choice." Mal takes out a green chrysanthemum. She unleashes its magic on her mother. Maleficent stops on her tracks and turns around, looking at her daughter. Mal walks closer and tells her mother, "Now, lift the spell."

Maleficent obeyed and removes the effects of the Middlemist Red on Mal and the rest of the affected. Everyone started feeling dizzy once the removal was complete.

Ben rushes towards Mal. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Mal. "The others?"

Ben and Mal looked back at the rest of their friends. Their dizziness was beginning to wear off.

"Hey, Audrey, your hair looks horrible," said Evie suddenly.

"Hey, that's not nice," said Audrey, offended, but calm. "Wait, that was a test?"

Evie giggled.

"You are the most mischievous person I've ever met," said Audrey, but in a complimenting manner.

"Why, thank you," replied Evie formally, bowing.

Audrey turns to Jay. "Does my hair look bad?"

"It's a little messed up, but you still look pretty," said Jay.

Chad gives Jay a pat on the back. "Classic way to make a girl swoon."

"Hey, you made we swoon with that kind of talk," said Lonnie, inching closer to Chad.

"I'm sorry for all the harsh things I said to you guys," said Jane.

"Apology accepted, Jane," said Audrey, giving her roommate a hug.

"I'm glad that was over. Being mean was horrible," said Doug.

"It didn't suit you anyway," said Evie. "It suits Chad."

"Hey!" Chad reacted, feeling offended.

Evie laughed again.

"Welcome back, E," said Mal.

The two girls fist-bumped.

Doug asks Mal, "So, what are we gonna do with you mom?"

Mal looks back at her mother. Suddenly, Maleficent started to flinch, until she started moving on her own.

"But how..." wondered Mal.

"Hypnotism doesn't last long on the dark-hearted, Mal," said Maleficent.

"Were you not listening to what I was telling you?" asked Mal.

"I was listening," said Maleficent. "But do you honestly think that I would just give up because of some sweet words?"

"I am trying to show you the true meaning of love, mom," said Mal.

"You're right about only one thing, Mal. If you joined my side, I would've given us a chance to be family again," said Maleficent. "But I understand that you're fully committed to being good because of your love for that brat of a king."

"Um, can you not start the insults, please?" pleaded Ben, feeling a little offended.

"Don't talk to me like we're friends, your majesty," replied Maleficent with contempt.

"I guess there is going to be a fight, after all," said Mal.

"Looks that way, dear," said Maleficent.

The villainess begins to transform, causing the teenagers to stand back. Maleficent finishes her transformation into a dragon, and it she looks more than ready for a fight. Everyone was absolutely frightened, except for Mal, who was also more than ready for a fight. While the others take another step back, Mal takes a step forth.

"Let's finish this, mother," she said.

 **The battle begins. Wait for the next chapter for the climactic battle. Leave a review, please.**


	25. We All Have A Choice

**Brace yourselves. Here's the climactic battle.**

Mal had hoped that it would never come to this. She did what Ben thought could end this once and for all without the need for violence. Mal herself thought it was also the best way to end this fight. She tried using words to help her mother see that love is a beautiful thing to experience, but the villainess threw those words at her own daughter's face. Mal managed to cure her friends of the effects of the Middlemist Red, but now, they were standing in front of her mother in her dragon form. Even though she has beaten her mother like this twice before, she knows it's never easy.

"All in favor of hiding?" started Jane.

"I," said Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, and Doug at the same time.

"You guys want to abandon Mal?" questioned Jay.

"We're not fighters, Jay," said Audrey.

"Well I am," said Jay.

"I'm with you," said Evie.

The hero kids all stepped back as Evie and Jay joined Mal.

"What's the plan?" asked Evie.

"We need Carlos," said Mal.

"But he won't come. Not after what I did," said Evie, still feeling the guilt.

"Until he decides to show up, we have to keep mother from using that sundial," said Mal.

"What makes you think he'll show up?" asked Jay.

"Ben. I know Ben. He has a way with words. Whatever he said to Carlos, I'm 100% sure he'll come to his senses and come back to us," said Mal with confidence.

"I hope you're right," said Jay.

"Don't hope Jay," said Mal. "He will come back."

Maleficent takes flight and surrounds the temple with a ring of fire.

"Things just got a little hot," said Evie.

"Save the puns for later. Move!" said Mal.

The three teenagers all dived out of the way when Maleficent breathed fire at them. The hero kids all hid behind the trees and bushes. Maleficent sets the whole area on the fire, leaving only a handful of open spots.

"You forgot, mother. I got some fire of my own," said Mal. She extinguishes some of the fire around by absorbing it, then unleashes a fire blast at the dragon. Maleficent is staggered, but unharmed. She fires at her daughter, but the latter just jumped out the way.

"You need some new tricks, mother," taunted Mal.

Irritated, Maleficent dives down and tried to snatch Mal. Once again, Mal's reflexes save her. Maleficent turns her attention to the hero kids hiding. She burns down every tree around them. None were harmed, except for Lonnie. She was separated from the rest and her arm was caught in the fire. She manages to get rid of it, but she is trapped in a ring of fire.

"Mal! Help Lonnie!" cried out Ben.

Mal did what Ben said. She extinguishes the flames and saves Lonnie, but her mother landed right in front of them.

"Mal, let go," said Lonnie.

"She'll burn you," protested Mal.

"Trust me," said Lonnie.

Mal releases Lonnie and walks closer to her mother.

"Time for a little talk, mother," started Mal.

Maleficent refused to transform back to normal. She just gave Mal the stare. Mother and daughter engaged in yet another stare-off. While they were occupied, Lonnie was sneaking up from behind Maleficent, but with a sword. She quietly walks closer and strikes Maleficent. The dragon cried out in pain. She saw Lonnie and was about to whack her with her tail, but Mal pushes Lonnie and takes the hit.

Lonnie runs back to her friends.

"Where did you get that sword?" asked Doug.

"From a corpse not too far from here," answered Lonnie.

"And you just happened to know there is one?" questioned Ben.

"Just keep running," said Lonnie.

Evie and Jay are still trapped within the fire. Evie tried to get her mirror to work, but the magic was still neutralized. Jay, meanwhile, was trying to jump over the flame. He gets a running start and jumps over the fire and lands near Evie, only getting a little fire on his pants. He puts it out.

"How's it hanging?" quipped Jay.

"Still trapped by fire, and my mirror won't work," said Evie.

"Even if it does work, what are you trying to do?" asked Jay.

"Either find Carlos or use its light to distract Maleficent," said Evie.

"Lure her to you? That doesn't sound smart," criticized Jay.

Maleficent finally stopped cringing in pain. Mal ignites her hands and started punching the dragon in the face. Maleficent shrugs off the pain and whacks her daughter away. Mal struggles to get up, but her mother pins her to the ground. Maleficent gives Mal the stare again. Mal uses her stare. In the end, Maleficent is overwhelmed by her daughter's stare and stands back to recover from the daze.

Mal saw Evie and Jay. She waves at them and they look at her. Mal points to the temple. The narcissist and the ex-thief know she wants them to guard the temple. Jay grabs Evie's arm and the two jumped over the fire, getting burned along the way, but made it to the temple with only a few burn marks.

"I am so going to the hospital after this," said Evie.

The two enter the temple and made it to the room where the sundial.

"It's beautiful," said Evie.

"Too bad it's used for evil," added Jay. "So we just sit here while Mal protects the others?"

"You know she can do that by herself. It's Mal," said Evie.

* * *

Outside, Mal continues dodging fire blasts, tail whips, and scratches, trying to keep her mother from knowing Evie and Jay are in the temple. She fires a magic blast at her mother's eye. While Maleficent tries to recover, Mal hides behind a tree. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. It was Ben.

"Mal, I know you believe you can handle yourself, but you don't have to do this alone," said Ben.

"I'm trying to keep mom off Evie and Jay," said Mal. "I'm trying to stall her until Carlos shows up."

"Let us help you," said Chad.

"What?" Audrey reacted with confusion.

"Just tell us what to do, and we'll follow you," said Lonnie.

"Mal, we know that the fact you have magic makes you the only one among us who can match up against Maleficent, but no one can accomplish anything on their own," said Ben. "I believe Carlos will come, but until then, you need all the help you can get. None of us are magical, but we are your friends."

Mal began to smile. Her friends can tell it means she's saying yes.

"You guys got rope?" asked Mal.

"All of us do," said Ben.

"I need to get rid of all of this fire," said Mal. "When I give the signal, spread out and surround her."

"What's the signal?" asked Lonnie.

"Give me your sword," said Mal. "You'll know it when you see it."

Mal immediately gets out of her hiding spot and started using her fire magic to take out the rest of her mother's fire. Maleficent has already recovered from the pain in her eye. She saw Mal extinguishing all the fire she has created. The dragon breathes fire at Mal, but she shields herself with the sword. She rolls out of the way and charges towards her mother. She sticks the sword on one of her legs, causing Maleficent to roar in pain again.

"That's the signal," said Ben.

The hero kids all came out of their hiding spots and surrounded the dragon. They each threw their ropes over and across the dragon. Mal uses her magic to secure the ropes to the ground so her mother is tied down. Mal uses Ben's rope to shut the dragon's mouth so she can't breathe fire. Mal gives Lonnie back the sword.

"Are you sure that will hold her?" asked Lonnie.

"No," said Mal. "But I hope it will hold her long enough for our snowball to show up."

At the temple, Evie and Jay have been watching the action from the doorway, but stayed hidden.

"Wow," said Evie.

"Same here," said Jay. "Nice to know Mal decided to bring some back-up."

"Our Mal is back," said Evie. "I can't wait to get to out of nightmare island."

"We can't leave without Carlos," said Jay. "Also, we need to find Merlin."

"I know, but I hope we're finished here soon," said Evie.

Back outside, Maleficent tried to struggle out of her entanglement, but Mal's magic won't let her. She thought of the next thing. She begins transforming. The teenagers stood back as they watched Maleficent transforms to her human self. As soon as her transformation was finished, she no longer tied in ropes.

"That feels better," she said.

"So much for your idea," sassed Audrey, looking at Mal.

"That was meant to stall," reminded Mal.

"Don't worry, everyone," said someone, surprising everyone.

Suddenly, Maleficent is caught in a magical rope. The teenagers turned their heads and saw Merlin, along with Carlos. Mal walks up to Carlos and gives him a hard punch to the shoulder.

"Ow!" Carlos reacted, clutching his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For running away like a crybaby," said Mal. Then, she gives the tech prodigy an unexpected hug. "And that's for coming back."

"Thank Ben," said Carlos. He looks at the young king with a smile, which tells him "thank you."

"I knew you had a way with words," said Mal to Ben.

Everyone looks at Merlin.

"Where were you?" asked Ben.

"At my cottage. Maleficent cast a force field to keep me in," said Merlin. "Luckily, your friend had the right tool for the job."

Carlos shows everyone his cube.

"What does it do?" asked Jane.

"Believe it or not, it can absorb magic, keep it contained," said Carlos. "One push of a button, and the force field was long gone."

"I may not be the sharpest sword in the armory, but don't you need to put the magic somewhere else to use it again?" wondered Chad.

"Lucky for you, I am a sharp sword. I just need to transfer the magic somewhere else," explained Carlos. "I chose Merlin's wand."

"You took it while we were occupied with the fighting," guessed Mal. Carlos nodded.

"Wait, how did you even know Merlin was at the cottage?" asked Doug.

"I didn't. I was going to him to ask about what I should do next," said Carlos. "But after I rescued him, I decided to skip another lecture. Ben already gave me one, and it helped."

Everyone looks back at Maleficent, still tied up in Merlin's magical rope. Mal saw Evie and Jay watching from the doorway. She gestured them to come out.

"Hey, Carlos," greeted Evie.

Carlos refused to look at her, making Evie sad.

"Can't you just tell him the truth?" suggested Jay.

Evie didn't speak.

"Hello! What about me?" said Maleficent, capturing everyone's attention.

"You're going back to the Isle of the Lost," said Mal.

"Failed again," complained Maleficent with humor, pretending she's okay with losing. "I'll just have to try harder next time."

"There won't be a next time," said Mal. "You're finished."

"It's not finished until I'm either dead or ruling Auradon," said Maleficent. She looks at Carlos. "You. You've been almost as annoying as my daughter. You pushed my buttons and freed the only one who can stop me."

"If we're done talking, I think it's time to make sure she can't use magic to get out of this," said Carlos, looking at his cube.

"You're going to trap mom's magic inside. Can it handle that much?" asked Mal.

"We'll just have to find out," said Carlos.

However, before Carlos can activate the cube, Maleficent summons her scepter, and casts a spell on Merlin's wand. It removes the magic rope around Maleficent and ties up Merlin instead, causing him to drop his wand. Mal tries to grab it, but Maleficent shields the wand with a force field. She teleports inside the temple. Mal tried to free Merlin with her own magic, but the wizard remained tied up.

"Her magic is too powerful," said Mal.

"Don't worry about me," said Merlin. "Stop Maleficent before all of reality is doomed."

* * *

The teenagers ran inside the temple and found Maleficent standing next to the sundial.

"I'm glad you're all here for the big show," she quipped.

"Stop this mother, or I'll stop you," threatened Mal.

"Let me think about? No," replied Maleficent humorously.

Maleficent points her scepter at the gnomon, casting her spell. The roman numerals on the sundial begin to glow. The tip of the gnomon also started glowing and it began surrounding the sundial with dark magic.

"What's happening?" asked Chad.

"She's doing it. She's changing reality," said Mal.

* * *

Back in Auradon, in Castle Beast, Adam is reading a contract while Belle is watching the cooking channel on TV. Suddenly, the channel was replaced by emergency news. Snow White was on camera and behind her looks like a beam of light coming from the sky.

"Honey, I think you need to see this," said Belle.

"What's going on?" asked Adam.

"Urgent news," said Belle.

Adam gets up from the table and sits down next to his wife on the couch.

"This is Snow White reporting. As you can see, a beam of light is raining down from the sky, leveling the land it touches. But this isn't the only one. We're getting reports that beams of light are showing up pretty much everywhere in Auradon. Everyone is advised to keep their distance from the light. Who is causing this? I would bet my entire wallet that it's Maleficent. We can only hope that our beloved villain kids and our young king are doing what they can to stop this magical disaster. This Snow White reporting live, or to be more accurate, panicking live." Snow White immediately ran away from the light and the camera.

Adam and Belle only sat down, mouth agape. They looked out the window and saw a beam of light not too far from the castle. The royal couple is hoping that their son and his friends can find a way to stop this before Auradon is destroyed.

* * *

Back in the Temple of Waqie on the Forgotten Island, the kids can only watch in horror as Maleficent finally puts her plan into action.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Audrey.

"Since Merlin and the other first wizards stopped the evil wizard from using the sundial, we'll never know," said Maleficent. "We'll just have to wait."

"Which gives us enough time to stop you," said Mal.

"You can't destroy the sundial, and you know that, Mal," said Maleficent.

"But I can force you to stop the spell," said Mal. She starts lighting up her hands, ready for another fight.

"Is this what you really want, Mal?" started Maleficent, walking towards her daughter. "To be good?"

The other kids kept their distance, but Mal walks closer to her mother.

"I made my choice clear," said Mal.

"And yet you never changed," said Maleficent. "You only chose the path of good, but you're not being good at all."

"What makes you think that?" replied Mal with anger in her tone.

"When you thought I killed your blue-haired friend, you tried to avenge her by taking my life," reminded Maleficent. "If you're good, then why would you try to do that?"

"You know why. It's not me. It's what inside of me," said Mal.

"But what's inside of you is who you are, Mal," said Maleficent. "All you had to do is embrace it, but you keep rejecting it. How can you resist the darkness? It's impossible."

"Love is why," said Mal. "It's powerful. If you allow yourself to feel it, you will come to realize that being evil doesn't make you happy."

"Believe me, Mal. I would love nothing more than for the two of us to become family again," said Maleficent.

"But you want me to join you," replied Mal.

"True," responded Maleficent. "But you made it clear that you never want to return to a life evil. Not like it matters now. Once reality has been changed, you will be the daughter that I love."

"Earning my love by changing who I am? Don't you know how that sounds?" questioned Mal.

Maleficent didn't respond. She was too busy staring at the sundial. Mal was about to attack, but Maleficent turns around and zaps Mal in the head with a magic blast, knocking her own daughter unconscious. Evie, Jay, and Carlos immediately react. Evie sprays Maleficent in the face with sleeping perfume, causing her to faint. Jay grabs the scepter. After a few more seconds, Maleficent wakes up. By the time she did, Carlos activated his cube. The cube started to absorb Maleficent's magic, rendering her unable to move. Using all her strength, she moves her hand and calls her scepter back, which she uses to smash the cube into pieces. All the magic the cube absorbed was transfered right back to the villainess.

"You think you can stop me?" mocked Maleficent. She slams her scepter on the ground, sending a magical wave that causes everyone to faint.

Maleficent teleports herself to Carlos. She slaps him in the face, waking him up. "You've been like a pest, whitey. And like a pest, you have to be eradicated."

Carlos kicks Maleficent in the stomach and runs away, but Maleficent freezes Carlos in place. Maleficent walks slowly around Carlos, just aching to end him right there and now. She saw the blue rose inside his jacket, so she takes it out. "I think we need an audience."

Maleficent lifts the sleeping spell from Evie. She wakes up and saw Maleficent with a frozen Carlos.

"You know. I really should thank you," said Maleficent to Evie. "If you hadn't foolishly taken a trip to the Isle of the Lost for 'this'..." Maleficent tosses the blue rose at Evie. "... I would never be here."

"I got over my guilt a long time ago," said Evie.

"However, you know that such foolish actions come with consequences," said Maleficent. "I think it's time you suffer one of them."

Maleficent lifts the freezing spell on Carlos and holds him tight to ensure he doesn't escape.

"No. Please," begged Evie, knowing what Maleficent will do.

"I'm sorry, dear, but this pest here has to be squashed," said Maleficent.

Maleficent tosses Carlos to the ground and transforms into a dragon once again. Her roar started to wake up Mal. Evie runs towards Carlos, but Maleficent whacks Evie with her tail, sending her crashing to a wall. Carlos could only crawl back as Maleficent opens her mouth. As soon as Evie opened her eyes again, Maleficent breathes a ball of fire at Carlos, and this time, she successfully hits her mark.

"No!" screamed Evie.

Maleficent transforms back to normal and takes a look at Carlos. His eyes are closed, his body isn't moving, and he was on fire. As she returns to watching the sundial do its work, she decided to lift the sleeping spell on the other kids, wanting them to see Carlos' state.

Evie runs towards Carlos. She put out the fires on him, and tried to wake him up.

"C'mon, Carlos. Please, be alright," she begged.

Carlos opened his eyes and saw Evie. "Can't you just... leave me to... rest in peace."

"You are not dying, not while I'm here," said Evie.

"Does it make a difference? I'm already dead inside," said Carlos in a faint voice, turning his head away from Evie.

Evie knows he was talking about her outburst on him earlier. Trying to swallow the guilt, she looks at the boy and said, "Carlos, look at me."

The boy obeyed.

"Look at me in the eye, and tell me that I'm lying," said Evie. "I love you."

Carlos lets her words sink in. He takes a look at her face, her eyes. When she said those words, he could see the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. It was the same look on her face when she first told him those words. He knows that she is telling the truth. His lips actually curved into a small smile.

"I love you, too," he said to her.

Evie grabs Carlos' face and puts her lips on his, kissing him passionately. As soon as she parter her lips from his, Carlos' eyes remained closed. He wasn't breathing. She placed her ear on his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat, but there was nothing but silence within him. Evie's eyes began to water until tears rained down her cheek. Evie cried as she buries her head on Carlos' shoulder.

Everyone was finally awake. Mal finally recovers from her headache and saw Evie with Carlos. She walks closer to them. Evie looks up at Mal and gave her a look that told Mal the horrifying truth of what happened to Carlos. The other teenagers gathered around and Evie gave them the same look. Everyone hangs their heads and closes their eyes in mourning, saddened by the fate of Carlos.

Mal collapses to her knees, barely able to breathe from what happened to her friend. Full of anguish and grief, Mal lets out a long, loud scream, crying out in pain. Her scream echoed through the walls of the temple, and it could be heard by Merlin outside, who fears that something terrible has happened.

Mal screamed for as long as she could until she finally ceased. When she did, she hangs her head and the tears begin coming down from her eyes. Ben tried to comfort her, putting his hand on her shoulder, but she swats it away. Mal looks at her mother. The sorrow present on her face soon turned to anger. She stands up and walks closer towards the sundial.

"Oh, don't worry about that nuisance, Mal. When has he ever mattered to you?" started Maleficent. "If I recall correctly, you loved picking on him just like every other rotten kid on the Isle."

"He was my friend," said Mal, anger present in her tone. "I loved him like a brother."

"Loss is a unfortunate consequence of war, Mal," said Maleficent. "Once this is all over, you won't even remember him."

Jay walks towards Mal. "It's over, isn't it?"

Maleficent answers Jay's question instead. "It was over the second I brought down that force field. Treasure your last moments together, because while my daughter will have a special place in my world, the rest of you won't."

Mal was allowing anger and rage to cloud her mind again. She curls her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. She decided to voice out the realization that finally hit her after what happened to Carlos. "Every action you've ever taken results in pain and suffering. People get hurt. I save them from you. You'll just come back and try again."

"Well, don't worry Mal. I will succeed this time, so our constant struggles against each other will finally come to end. With you by my side," said Maleficent.

"No," said Mal under her breath. "No! I won't let you succeed!"

"What are you going to do?" teased Maleficent.

Mal closes her eyes and lets the anger flow within her as she begins covering herself in purple smoke. The smoke clouds almost the entire room. Once the smoke cleared, a dragon with purple scales appeared in front of them. It was Mal. Everyone was both shocked and astonished at what she did.

"I was wondering when you would give it a try," said Maleficent.

Mal wasted no time breathing fire at her mother. Maleficent jumps away from the sundial. Mal fired another blast, but Maleficent ran out the room. Mal chased her. Maleficent stops and turns around. She fires a magic blast at the ceiling, dropping rubble on Mal, temporarily stunning her.

"Fierce, cunning, and full of ferocity. If you used all that for evil, I'd be very proud," monologued Maleficent.

Mal comes to her senses and uses her strength to remove the rubble off her. Maleficent fires a magic blast at Mal, but it only staggered her a little. Maleficent tried to turn into a dragon to even the odds, but Mal interrupts her transformation by pinning her to the ground with her claws. After roaring at Maleficent's face, Mal removes her claws and sends out the biggest fire blast she can breathe. Maleficent tried to shield herself with magic, but the dragon fire was too much. Maleficent becomes engulfed with fire. After a matter of seconds, Mal ceased. Once the smoke cleared, all that was left was ashes next to a scepter.

Mal transforms back to her human self. She takes a look at what she just did to her mother. She was clearly in shock. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open. Her mother is nothing but ashes now, and it's all because of her act of revenge. She was willing to try to get her mother to turn over a new leaf, but losing her friend at her mother's hands made her second-guess herself.

Merlin, having been freed from his restraints because of Maleficent's death, retakes his wand and enters the temple. The ashes told him of what has transpired.

The other teenagers, except Evie, have been watching the whole thing. Ben walks towards Mal. She heard him. When she turned around and saw him, she quickly threw herself at him and buried her face in his shoulder, crying. Ben embraces her for comfort.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do," said Mal, grieving her mother.

"You made your choice," said Ben calmly, not at all mad with her.

Mal lifts her head and looks at Ben in the eye. "You're never going to be mad at me, are you?"

"We all have a choice," said Ben. "Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse."

"Um, guys," called Audrey, pointing at the sundial.

The sundial was still doing its magic. Mal saw that her mother's ashes are beginning to levitate in the air.

"The sundial is still changing reality," said Mal. "Once it's complete, my mom will be back from the dead."

"Merlin, is there any way to stop it?" asked Ben.

"I don't know," said Merlin. "Since the sundial cannot be destroyed, I'm afraid we're all out of hope."

Mal looked carefully at the sundial. Dark magic was all over it. She can sense it. She saw that the dark magic was emanating from the gnomon. That is where her mother directed her scepter to when she started casting her spell. This gave Mal an idea, but she frowned to herself at the cost that will come with it.

"I know how to stop it," said Mal.

"How?" asked Merlin.

Mal didn't say a word. She just walked towards the sundial. She looks over at Evie, still grieving beside Carlos. "E, just promise me you'll always remember this. The past is past. Forgive, forget."

From these words, Ben knew what Mal's action will cause. He rushes towards her and grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Mal. Don't," he pleaded.

Mal responded by giving the young king what he's always wanted. Their first kiss. She savors every second of her lips on his. Her first time experiencing what she believes is the ultimate act of true love. As soon as her lips parted from his, she says the three words for the first time to the young king. "I love you."

Mal continues walking towards the sundial, but Ben didn't stop her. Experiencing his first kiss and hearing Mal's confession of love left him speechless.

Mal is now standing on the sundial. She still sees the dark magic all over it. She knows that it has to end, no matter the cost. She charges her hands with as much dark magic as she can create. She puts both of her hands on the gnomon, causing it to suck up all the dark magic. Mal tries to keep the dark magic contained within the gnomon by keeping her hands on it.

"My child, that is too much dark magic to contain!" exclaimed Merlin. "Once the gnomon breaks down from overload..."

"The sundial will be destroyed," finished Ben.

The gnomon of the sundial is failing to contain all the dark magic. The gnomon explodes, sending a beam of light bursting through the roof and into the skies. As soon as the light disappeared, everyone can see the sundial in cracks and the gnomon in pieces, but Mal was nowhere to be seen.

Once more, everyone present in the room is in grief. They have already lost one of their own. They have lost someone else they care about. Evie can barely move from witnessing her true love taken away from her and her best friend sacrificing herself.

"It's over," said Jay.

"Sometimes, my boy, you must accept what life gives you, even if it's hard to," said Merlin. "Besides, she made her choice."

"We all have a choice," added Ben.

* * *

Back in Auradon, all the beams of light were starting to disappear. The lands they have touched, however, left craters and damaged property. Almost every person in Auradon began to cheer because the chaos is over.

In Castle Beast, Adam and Belle have turned back to the news channel, where Snow White is reporting.

"Good news. It seems that the mysterious beams of light coming from the sky have vanished. There might have been some damage and destruction caused from this unforeseen event, but we can all rest at night knowing that whatever this disaster-to-be has been stopped. Was it caused by Maleficent? Did our four villain kids stop her again? If they did, then we owe them a big thank you. This is Snow White, signing off."

Adam and Belle smiled. They know that the crisis is over. All they can do now is wait for their son to return home and welcome him back with open arms.

* * *

Back in the Forgotten Island, all the teenagers have exited the temple, with Evie carrying Carlos' body. Merlin picks up Maleficent's scepter and quickly approaches the young king.

"I believe you should take this," said Merlin, giving the scepter to Ben.

"But it'll be safer with you. You can make sure it never falls in the wrong hands," said Ben.

"But Maleficent isn't, or 'wasn't', my business, she was yours," said Merlin.

Ben takes hold of the scepter. "We'll keep it safe."

"Despite the tragedy faced today, it was nice to be around company again," said Merlin. "Maybe I'll consider moving to Auradon."

"When you do, send a letter to Castle Beast. I'll be there," said Ben.

"Well, so long, young man," said Merlin.

After some heartfelt goodbyes, Merlin transports himself back to his cottage. Ben takes out his phone and calls Jordan. He makes his second wish. Jordan magically transports the young king and his friends back to Auradon.

 **I can understand if you're saddened by the tragedy in this chapter, but I hope you won't leave this story because of it. There's one more chapter left.**


	26. The Aftermath

**I really hope you're still here. This is the last chapter of the story.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

In Castle Beast, Adam and Belle wait patiently for their son's return. Cogsworth comes rushing into the room. He takes the royal couple to the ball room, where Ben was just standing by, staring outside the window. Adam and Belle saw the sorrow on Ben's face. When Ben told his parents about what happened to Mal and Carlos, they gave their son a comforting hug, which he returns.

Evie placed Carlos' body on his bed in his dorm. Until the preparations for the wake are finished, Evie stayed with Carlos almost every hour of every day. She refused to leave him. She would always talk to him, even if she is aware he cannot hear her, but there were so many things unsaid that she wanted to say to him. She rekindles their entire history together and she would hold his hand while she tells it.

The rest of the teenagers were still plagued by grief. Jay shuts himself from everyone, and the rest of the hero kids kept their distance from each other, preferring to cope with their grief on their own. Ben was concerned by this, but even he admits to himself that he also prefers to do the same.

The word soon spread throughout all of Auradon, including the Isle of the Lost. Despite her cold heart, Cruella mourns for her son. Despite their nastiness, Evil Queen and Jafar can't help but feel sorry for her.

On the day of the funeral, the gravestones have been carved and a hole was dug for the burying of Carlos. It hurt Evie to let go of him, but she had to. The castle staff close the coffin and bury it. Jay comforts Evie as she cried watching the coffin get buried. Jay shared his speech. He recalled all the good Mal has done and ended with, "Does she want be good? Does she want to be bad? She wants to be good, but she'll always love being bad. That's what makes her the person we all love." He moved to the next part of his speech. He called Carlos the brother he's never had. Even if they were very different, they always ignored their differences, because differences is what unites them as one.

Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug each made their speeches. Each one was touched the hearts of everyone present in the funeral. It was Ben's turn to give a speech. He was still deep sorrow, but he managed open his mouth and speak from his heart.

"When I first invited the villain kids here to Auradon Prep, there was never a day when I would doubt my decision. When I first met Mal, I could tell that she was a very special person, and I was right. When I expressed my feelings for her, that confession changed both our lives. I was beginning to understand the meaning of true love, while she was only beginning to understand the meaning of love. I made it my mission to teach her the definition of true love. Before she sacrificed herself, she said to me, 'I love you.' She finally told me that she truly understands what love means. To see her go, it hurts, but I know she wouldn't want me to mourn for the rest of my life. The same goes for all of her friends. We must honor her sacrifice and keep the peace in Auradon. As your king, I will make sure of it. And that's a promise. To you, and to the woman I love."

Ben paused for a moment, trying to steady himself from the tears and the sadness. When he faces his people again, he continues. "Carlos was more than a teammate on the Tourney team. He was my friend. He was like a brother. Plagued by a fear of dogs for his whole life, I helped him overcome it. Carlos has always been a mystery. I may have known a lot about him, from his unique intellect to his big heart, but his habit of trying to be invisible tends to make him hard to understand. Regardless, Carlos is a pure soul who just wants to find a place in the world. I say that he already found it, but he just doesn't know it. His death would've been in vain if it weren't for Mal's sacrifice. We may have lost two members of the family, but instead of wallowing in sorrow for the rest of our lives, we should always keep the memory of them in our hearts."

It was Evie's turn to give a speech, but she refused, as shown by her silence, tears, and hesitation to stand in front of everyone. She just walks away from the crowd and returns to her dorm to be alone.

* * *

When the funeral was over and everyone went home, Evie returned. First, she places bouquet of purple roses on Mal's grave.

"Hey, M. Wherever you are, I hope you can hear me. I really hope you didn't have to do it, but I understand that if you didn't, we would all be living in a land ruled by your mother, and no one wants that. Still, I miss you already. I stare at that empty bed across mine all day, and all I can think about is you. Maybe you're never coming back, but I just want to say that... I'm proud of you. You really proved yourself a hero. Willing to sacrifice yourself to save the lives of everyone is the most selfless act I've ever seen. It's going to be hard to sleep at night without you there to say goodnight, but I think I can sleep knowing that I'm still here in Auradon, thanks to you. Rest in peace."

She moves to Carlos' grave. She takes the blue rose out of her hair and holds it close to her as she prepared to speak. Tears once again begin to build up, but she wipes them off so she can speak.

"Hi. I hope you're comfortable down there." She laughed a little, amused with herself. She drops her smile as she continued. "I never got to say this, but... I... I'm sorry. What I said to you, did to you back on the island, I never meant it. I wasn't myself. But I guess it doesn't matter right now. I know that you've forgiven me when you said 'I love you' after I did. I guess I can take comfort that you died having forgiven me." She sits down on the ground and continues. "Ever since that night in the garden, things have changed forever. You helped me realize what I truly felt about you. Every moment we spent together feels like a dream come true. I would give up anything just to see you again, but I guess I really have to move on. I don't know if I can do that. I suppose you want me to. I just hope that, even though Maleficent took you from us, you were happy to spend your last seconds with me. Remember, I love you."

Evie kisses her fingers and plants it on Carlos' gravestone.

* * *

The night following the funeral, almost everyone in the kingdom of Auradon was asleep in bed. Evie, however, wasn't sleeping. She remained sitting down at Carlos' grave, staring at the gravestone, until she eventually got tired and dozed off.

Ben, meanwhile, couldn't sleep either. He just sat down on his bed, still mourning the loss of Mal. He understands that she sacrificed herself so Auradon can be saved, but it still hurts that he lost the woman he loves. All he has to remember her is their first kiss. He was about to leave his room, until he caught sight of a sparkle on the corner of his eye. There was something on the table next to the window. It was a signet ring. Ben picks it up and recognizes it. It was the ring he gave to Mal. This confused him, because he recalled that Mal still had the ring on her finger when she sacrificed herself.

As he looked outside the window, he smiled. One name escapes from his mouth.

"Mal."

 **Do you know what that means? I hope you do.**

 **That's the end of "Call Me A Schemer, Call Me A Freak." But that doesn't mean it ends here. More stories are coming. Just be patient. Please.**

 **Leave a review, please.**


End file.
